Back in Black
by Sol Spell Diggory
Summary: Se pudessem voltar atrás no tempo, o que mudariam?
1. Chapter 1

Primeiro Capitulo

– Estamos prontos para partir? – Perguntou uma mulher olhando para as restantes pessoas que se encontravam consigo no hall de entrada da mansão.

A mulher tinha cabelos negros, que estavam presos num coque bem feito na sua nuca, conferindo-lhe um ar austero que condizia perfeitamente com os seus frios olhos que eram de um azul tão profundo e sem vida que chegavam a parecer pedras de gelo incrostadas no rosto altivo da mulher, que já apresentava algumas rugas de expressão devido à sua idade já avançada, a sua tez era tão pálida como a lua cheia e entrava em pleno contraste com os seus cabelos. As suas roupas também eram negras, ajudando ainda mais o contraste já bastante definido entre a sua pele e os seus cabelos; a senhora trajava ainda um pesado manto negro sobre os seus ombros que se fechava à frente na garganta com uma belissima esmeralda incrostada num arranjo de prata.

À sua frente estavam dois rapazes, imensamente parecidos. O rapaz mais baixo tinha cabelos tão negros e lustrosos e uma pele tão pálida como a mulher, os seus olhos eram algo tão assombroso como os da senhora à sua frente, eram azuis, como pedras preciosas; o seu rosto era belo, ainda muito jovial, no entanto, tinha um sorriso cruel nos lábios, como se antecipasse algo, o seu corpo era elegante mas muito franzino; tal como a mulher, o jovem trajava sobre as suas roupas um manto negro, mas diferente do dela, o seu tinha um emblema de uma cobra verde e prata no lado esquerdo sobre o coração. Já o rapaz que se encontrava ao seu lado era bem mais alto que ele, tinha cabelos tão negros como a mais escura das noites e brilhavam à luz das velas penduradas no lustre, a sua pele era tão pálida como o luar e criava um forte contraste com os fios negros dos seus cabelos, os seus olhos eram ainda mais fascinantes que os da mulher e do rapazinho ao seu lado, eram azuis acinzentados, como o céu num dia de tempestade, o seu olhar sustinha um brilho único, um brilho espectante, enquanto olhava da figura femina à sua frente para a escadaria ao lado dela; o corpo do rapaz era tão ou mais elegante que o do rapazito mas era muito mais musculado, conferindo-lhe um porte atlético e confiante; tal como os outros dois, ele também trajava sobre as suas roupas um manto negro igual ao do rapaz.

– Ainda não, Tia Walburga. – Disse uma rapariga loira que se encontrava atrás dos dois rapazes. Os seus longos cabelos eram tão loiros que chegavam a parecer platina a escorrer-lhe pelos ombros, a pele da jovem era tão pálida como a da mulher, Walburga, e a dos dois rapazes, isso em contraste com os seus cabelos faziam-na parecer um fantasma, o seu corpo também era imensamente elegante, sendo favorecido pelas roupas, que embora de cor negra, lhe assentavam como uma luva. Também a jovem usava um manto negro igual ao dos rapazes. – Falta a _Bellatrix_.

Ela disse o nome como se este se tratasse de uma injúria, algo que pudesse sujar os seus lábios só por ser proferido. O rapaz alto não apresentou qualquer alteração no seu rosto à menção do nome, mas os seus olhos estreitaram-se infinitesimamente, mesmo sem olhar para loira, o rosto do rapaz teria ganho um tom mais rigido depois daquelas pequenas palavras. Ao lado da loira, ralhou-lhe um homem belo, com cabelos tão negros e brilhantes como os dos rapazes, uma tez tão pálida como o luar e os olhos de um azul intenso e profundo, como águas cristalinas de um lago num dia de sol, ele era tão elegante como o rapaz mais alto, o porte altivo e os ombros largos conferiam-lhe um aspecto mais forte; também ele trajava vestes negras como os outros.

– Narcissa... – O homem disse em tom de aviso para a rapariga loira que olhou para ele e depois de se deparar com o ar sério do homem, olhou para o chão e amoou. – É tua irmã! Exigo respeito entre as minhas filhas.

Naquele momento em que o homem reclamava com Narcissa, o som de passos apressados fez-se ouvir no topo das escadas, nos andares superiores, aproximavam-se, correndo, saltando degraus na pressa de chegar ao hall de entrada da casa.

_Lá vem ela_, o rapaz alto pensou, o fantasma de um sorriso surgindo nos seus lábios, mas antes que a ponta dos seus lábios subissem demaisado, deixando escapar o seu sorriso, ele controlou a sua expressão, mostrando-se incrivelmente aborrecido perante a situação do hall.

Os passos apressados já estavam mais próximos, o barulho já tão distinto que poderiam dizer que quem quer que estivesse a descer as escadas estava com tanta pressa como parecia. E com um último banque dos passos apressados, uma rapariga de longos e sedosos cabelos negros, tão escuros como a mais profunda noite, pele tão pálida como todos os outros, mas de uma aparência perfeita extraordinária, olhos de um azul vivo, intenso, profundo, tão belos como os olhos do homem que tinha ralhado com Narcissa perante a sua atitude, era tão elegante que cada movimento seu estava repleto de uma graciosidade intensa, quase como se cada movimento que fazia não apresentasse esforço algum. Os cabelos negros da jovem remexiam-se conforme a corrida que ela fazia, lançando-se para a frente do seu rosto, quase que impossibilitando a sua visão, e as roupas que ela trajava eram de cores mais vivas, vermelhos e dourados que condiziam com o simbolo do leão dourado e vermelho no manto negro que ela carregava aos ombros. Assim que chegou ao fundo das escadas, um sorriso radiante surgiu nos seus lábios carnudos, iluminando o seu rosto como uma luz branca, no entanto, assim que os seus olhos poisaram na figura elegante do rapaz, o seu sorriso morreu e os seus olhos estreitaram-se.

– Atrasada, minha querida prima. – Ele disse, a sua voz forte e falsamente doce a provocar um arrepiu na rapariga. – Outra vez, Bellatrix.

– Mete-te na tua vida, Sirius. – Bellatrix respondeu-lhe, a sua voz melódica cheia de uma raiva que lhe tirava qualquer doçura que poderia apresentar.

– Bella. – A voz do seu pai não a fez deixar de olhar furiosamente para Sirius à sua frente. – Por favor...

– Não faz mal, Tio. – Sirius disse, os seus olhos azuis acinzentados nunca deixando os azuis da rapariga. – Alguém vai ter que ensinar à nossa _querida_ Bellatrix o seu lugar. E enquanto _eu_ estiver à frente desta família, - os seus olhos faiscaram enquanto se aproximava da rapariga. – Tomarei como minha missão fazer a Bellatrix _ver _que não é assim que ela vai alcançar o seu perdão pela sua escolha em Hogwarts.

Bellatrix riu-se, soltando uma gargalhada que encheu o hall de entrada.

– Como se as tuas palavras bonitas me assustassem, Black! – Bellatrix ripostou, avançando um passo desafiador na direcção de Sirius, curtando o espaço entre os dois. – Não me metes medo como pensas, _priminho_.

– Isso é o que veremos, _priminha_. – Sirius respondeu do mesmo modo, olhando nos olhos de Bellatrix de um modo intenso.

Bella respondia ao olhar, furiosa como estava nem se importava com a curta distância que os separava, não se importava com o facto de que os seus pais assistiam à discussão, com o facto de que a sua tia, o seu primo e a sua irmã assistiam àquela cena que iria certamente manchar ainda mais o seu nome perante aquela gente. No entanto, parte do seu corpo ansiava por desviar o olhar daquele outro que era tão intenso e incómodo, outra parte, a parte Gryffindor, ansiava por se afirmar perante Sirius e a sua família, ansiava por se mostrar melhor que eles.

– Sirius, Bellatrix! – Walburga chamou os dois fazendo o filho sorrir ligeiramente perante a chamada da mãe. – Já chega! Vamos chegar atrasados.

Sirius desviou o seu olhar da jovem, na sua mente, o maior sorriso que ele já tinha conseguido dar em anos, ele fazia de tudo para a meter em sarilhos, ainda mais para além daqueles em que ela já estava metida. O Slytherin afastou-se, endireitando as suas costas e virando-se para a sua mãe, avançou para lhe dar o braço.

Bellatrix desviou o seu olhar também, sentindo o seu coração bater-lhe com força contra a sua caixa toráxica, a rapariga fazia um esforço quase imortal para que a sua respiração não saísse intercortada. Os seus pensamentos estavam misturados, uma confusão de sentimentos: ódio, amizade, _amor_...

_Tu não o amas, Bellatrix Samantha! _A morena pensou para si._ Tu odeia-lo, tu odeia-lo por ele se ter vendido àqueles..._

O coração da jovem rapariga apertou-se e os seus olhos azuis tornaram-se quase tão frios como os olhos da sua irmã loira enquanto as memórias cruéis do passado assolaram a sua mente. Tristeza, medo, rancor, _ódio_, acima de tudo, ódio por _eles_, ódio por tudo o que eles representavam. Reteve um suspiro e dirigiu-se ao seu pai, agarrando-se ao seu braço enquanto a sua irmã se agarrava ao braço da sua mãe.

Walburga olhou para os dois rapazes que seguravam firmemente os seus braços e aparatou com um sonoro estalido. Cygnus, o pai de Bella, olhou para a filha morena, que continuava com o seu olhar fixo num ponto perdido no ar, e então seguiu o exemplo da sua irmã e aparatou da casa, sendo seguido pela esposa e filha mais nova.

A sensação de estar a ser comprimida era desconfortável, mas já fizera aquele género de viagem tantas vezes com o pai que Bellatrix já não se importava e até desejava que o seu décimo sétimo aniversário chegasse rapidamente para que lhe fosse permitido fazer o exame de Aparatação e pudesse então viajar sozinha para qualquer lado. Assim que a sensação de desconforto no seu estômago passou, Bella olhou à sua volta, sorrindo ao ver o edíficio de King's Cross, a estação de comboios.

– Vamos, pai! Vamos! – Apressou a morena, quase como uma criança ansiosa.

A memória de Bellatrix enquanto uma adorável criança fez Cygnus sorrir ligeiramente enquanto era puxado pela filha para o interior da estação cheia de gente. O som dos comboios, o fumo dos mesmo, o barulho de milhares de pessoas a conversar num tom alto demais para uma conversa civilizada numa tentativa vã de se ouvirem acima dos apitos dos comboios, caracterizavam o ambiente na estação. Bellatrix olhava de um lado para o outro, procurando constantemente uma cabeça conhecida para além dos cabelos negros da sua família, talvez conseguisse encontrar uma mancha ruiva por entre a vasta multidão se procurasse com atenção...

– Plataforma 9 3/4, por aqui! – Walburga exclamou enquanto se encaminhava na frente do grupo.

Sirius e o seu irmão mais novo, Regulus, seguiam atrás dela, empurrando cada um o seu carrinho onde transportavam o seu malão e a sua coruja. A de Sirius era de um tom cinzento peculiar, parecido com o cinzento das núvens de trovoada, com grandes olhos negros, já a do seu irmão, não passava de uma comum coruja castanha com olhos cor-de-âmbar. Atrás dos irmãos, seguiam as duas irmãs, também elas empurrando os seus carrinhos e sendo acompanhadas pelos seus pais. Bellatrix guiava o seu carrinho com agilidade, visto que o seu não levava tanto peso como os dos primos e o da irmã, transportava apenas o seu grande malão castanho com as suas inicias bem demarcadas a dourado tal como o simbolo de Hogwarts; já Narcissa, para além de transportar o seu malão, transportava também um belissímo gato branco dentro de uma jaula própria.

Assim que chegaram à barreira, nenhum hesitou, atravessando a parede mágica que separava a estação de comboios dos muggles, da estação bruxa, onde o Expresso Hogwarts aguardava a sua hora de partida com a sua lustrosa lucomutiva vermelha a encher a plataforma de fumo. À semelhança da estação muggle, a plataforma 9 3/4 estava cheia de pessoas, feiticeiros e bruxas despediam-se dos seus filhos que já se reuniam aos seus amigos.

Bellatrix continuava à procura por cima das cabeças de feiticeiros pelos amigos, tinha esperança de encontrar uma cabeça ruiva entre a multidão ou então encontrar duas cabeças que a procurassem também.

_Onde estarão?_ Pensou a morena empurrando o seu carrinho para arrumar a sua mala.

Estava quase a desistir da sua busca quando avistou quem procurava.

Tratava-se de uma rapariga de longos cabelos de tal maneira ruivos que quase pareciam fogo liquido a escorrer pelos ombros delicados dela, o seu corpo era elegante e, tal como o de Bella, tinha um quê de graciosidade a rodeá-la, algo que a destacava tanto como a morena nos mais pequenos movimentos, a jovem tinha uma pele clara como neve, sarapintada de pequenas sardas quase invisíveis a olhos pouco analíticos, o seu rosto era bonito, simpático, dócil, tinha um sorriso carinhoso, feliz, mas eram os seus olhos que adicionavam o encanto total à beleza da jovem ruiva, eram de um verde cheio de vida, quase como se nas suas órbitas estivessem expostas duas florestas a brilharem num dia de Sol, duas esmeraldas profundas, fantásticas; também a rapariga trajava roupas como Bella, douradas e vermelhas, juntamente com o manto negro com o leão ao peito.

Bella sorriu amplamente e encaminhou-se para junto da rapariga.

– Lily Evans! – Exclamou, aproximando-se da ruiva, que olhou para quem a tinha chamado rapidamente. – Depois de um Verão inteiro, não mudaste nada!

– Bella Black! – Lily respondeu do mesmo modo, colocando as mãos na sua elegante cintura para dar enfase ao tom repreendedor que utilizara. – Um Verão inteiro e _também _tu continuas na mesma.

A morena abriu um sorriso malandro que fazia o seu bonito rosto feminino tornar-se no rosto de uma criança traquina. Já a ruiva fechou os olhos, um sorriso a surguir nos seus lábios vermelhos e balançou a cabeça como quem não conseguia acreditar no que via.

– O que hei-de fazer contigo, Bellatrix? – Perguntou Lily avançando para a morena e abraçando-a.

– Hum! Abraça-me, mima-me e adora-me muito? – Bellatrix sugeriu, gargalhando em seguida.

– Estás a ficar insuportável como o Potter! – A ruiva reclamou afastando-se da amiga, mas mesmo assim não deixava de sorrir.

– E tu continuas a adorar-me! – A morena sorriu, indicando ao funcionário da estação as suas malas, agradecendo-lhe quando o viu arrumar o seu malão no comboio rapidamente. – E falando em Potter... Viste o Remus e o James?

– Não... Por acaso, não vi.

A ruiva olhou à volta, imitando a amiga na busca das duas cabeças dos rapazes, no entanto, ao contrário de Bellatrix, Lily estreitava os seus olhos como se se preparasse para um ataque. A morena reparou na expressão da ruiva e riu-se silenciosamente, esperando que assim que o amigo surgisse, a última puxasse da varinha e começasse a lançar maldições ao rapaz.

_Merlin queira que consiga juntá-los este ano._ Bella pensou, olhando à sua volta à procura de James.

A sua busca não durou muito mais, quase aos saltos, no meio da multidão, um rapaz com um emaranhado de cabelos negros que apontavam em todas as direcções, pele clara levemente bronzeada como se tivesse sido beijada pelo próprio Sol, alto e elegante com uma musculatura bem definida devido à prática de desporto, um rosto muito bonito e simpático que sustinha um sorriso autêntico nos lábios carnudos do rapaz, os seus profundos olhos esverdeados eram aumentados pelas lentes dos óculos de aros redondos que o rapaz usava mas mesmo assim ele era lindo. Tal como muitos outros jovens que enchiam a plataforma 9 3/4, o rapaz trajava por cima da sua camisola vermelha escura e dos seus jeans de ganga escura, um manto negro com o simbolo do leão que também Bella e Lily tinham no peito.

– Bella! – Ele gritou ao avistar a morena ao lado da ruiva. – Remus, encontrei-a!

O rapaz moreno, James, movimentou-se para junto das raparigas, o seu sorriso aumentando ainda mais, e a trás de si, um outro rapaz seguia. O segundo rapaz tinha cabelos castanhos claros, quase loiros, não eram muito compridos e, ao contrário dos cabelos de James, caíam-lhe para a frente do rosto, que parecia imensamente cansado, tapando-lhe parcialmente os olhos cor de mel, a sua pele era muito mais pálida e dava-lhe um ar doente, o seu corpo não era tão musculado como o do amigo mas era tão esguio e elegante como o do moreno, o seu rosto era doce e os seus lábios bem feitos tinham um sorriso timído que completava o brilho carinhoso nos seus olhos, também ele trajava um manto igual ao dos amigos sobre as suas calças de bombazine e a sua camisa branca, embora o seu manto parecesse muito mais usado que os deles.

Bella quando os viu, correu para eles, envolvendo-os num abraço forte aos dois.

– James! Remus! – Exclamou ela enquanto era abraçada de volta. – Senti tanto a vossa falta!

– Bells... Não consigo... Respirar! – Disse James fingindo estar a ser asfixiado.

A morena largou-os rapidamente, olhando com uma preocupação fingida nos seus olhos azuis. – Oh... Desculpa, Prongs.

Ficaram a encarar-se durante algum tempo e então desataram a rir-se a bandeiras despregadas. Quando conseguiram parar de rir voltaram a abraçar-se, fazendo Remus rir-se e abanar a cabeça perante a atitude dos amigos.

– Vocês os dois não crescem, pois não? – Ele perguntou quando os amigos se voltaram a separar.

– Também te adoro, Moony! – Bella abraçou-se ao rapaz que gemeu ligeiramente quando esta o apertou contra si. – Oh! Desculpa! Desculpa! Lua?

O sorriso sofrido do rapaz deu-lhe a resposta que ela precisava e o seu ar ficou logo mais sombrio, o pesar presente nos seus olhos.

– Hei-de encontrar um modo de melhorar isso! – Ela disse convicta.

– Nós sabemos que sim, B. – Remus disse dando-lhe palmadinhas consoladoras no ombro. – Até lá, contenta-te por poderes participar. A próxima é no mês que vem.

Os olhos da morena começaram novamente a brilhar, um ligeiro sorriso a surgir nos seus lábios com a perspectiva da promessa de Remus. No entanto, enquanto os dois conversavam, James prendera o seu olhar na ruiva que estivera com Bella.

– Olá, Lily. – James disse olhando calmamente para a ruiva. – Como foram as férias?

A ruiva estreitou os olhos, fazendo com que os seus bonitos olhos verdes não passassem de fendas ameaçadoras para o rapaz. James compreendeu o olhar da ruiva e sorriu ligeiramente.

– Potter. – Ela disse olhando para ele quase indignada. – Bella, depois vemo-nos.

E só com aquele comprimento, ela partiu, desaparecendo entre a multidão para se despedir dos seus pais. Os três amigos observaram a ruiva partir, suspirando perante o ar desiludido de James.

– Bem, ela podia ter-te dado um estalo. – Bella disse numa tentativa de animar o amigo. – Podemos considerar este primeiro encontro como uma tentativa bem sucedida.

– Tu és, sem dúvida, uma optimista incurável, não é, Bellinha? – James perguntou olhando para a amiga com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Meu querido Prongs, devo dizer-te que desde que te apaixonaste pela Lils, eu jurei a mim própria que não iria permitir que nenhum dos meus amigos sofresse. – Bella respondeu-lhe com um ar sério. – E tu e a Lily são dois dos meus melhores amigos, logo, ver-te a ti a sofrer por ela... quase que me faz quebrar a minha promessa!

– Que lindo discurso, priminha! – A voz de Sirius surgiu por trás dos três. – Nem eu diria melhor.

Remus, Bella e James viraram-se para olhar para o moreno que sorria cruelmente para a prima. Bella também não ficava atrás dos olhares de Sirius, respondendo-lhe com um ar quase assassino, não fosse por haver algo nela que não lhe permitia odiar o moreno totalmente. Sirius retirou o seu olhar da prima por algum tempo para olhar para os dois rapazes.

– James. – Sirius disse olhando para o rapaz e estendendo-lhe a mão para o cumprimentar.

– Sirius. – James respondeu-lhe apertando-lhe a mão.

Então o moreno de olhos azuis virou-se para o último rapaz. – Remus, bom ver-te!

– Também é bom ver-te, Sirius.

_Mas que raio..?_, Bella pensou lançando olhares irritados aos amigos. Durante sete anos consecutivos, Sirius embirrara com ela, gozara com ela e fizera de tudo para ela conseguir odiá-lo, no entanto, o primo nunca fora cruel ou idiota relativamente aos seus amigos, James e Remus pareciam estar em boas graças com Sirius e isso irritava-a profundamente.

– Outro ano, ahn? – Sirius riu-se, ignorando completamente a rapariga. – O último.

Aquela última palavra foi dita com quase alívio da parte de Sirius, mas ninguém parecia ter reparado. O moreno olhou então para a prima, o seu sorriso cruel voltando.

– Acho que o Tio se quer despedir de ti, Bellatrix. – Ele quase gargalhou quando viu o rosto da jovem ficar vermelho de raiva e o tom quase passar para os seus cabelos. Sirius teria sorrido carinhosamente perante as ligeiras habilidades de Bella como metamorfamaga, não fosse o facto de que ambos se odiavam. – Afinal de contas, só o voltarás a ver no Natal.

O olhar que Bella lhe dirigiu depois de ouvir aquelas palavras foi quase suplicante, James e Remus repararam no olhar de ambos os Black, o olhar tristonho de Bella e o olhar quase – se eles não estivessem enganados - piedoso de Sirius. Mas tão depressa como surgiram, aqueles sentimentos nos olhos dos dois morenos desapareceram, os olhos azuis acinzentados de Sirius voltaram a ser frios e os olhos azuis de Bella voltaram a ser precisos, quase arrogantes com a sua confiança. A rapariga afastou-se, perdendo-se por entre a multidão, Sirius seguiu-a com o olhar e depois virou-se para James e Remus.

– Senhores, vemo-nos por aí. – Disse, saindo de junto dos rapazes em seguida.

James olhou para Remus e então encolheram os dois os ombros.

– Este ano promete. – Remus disse.

– Este ano promete. – Concordou James.

Esticaram então as cabeças para ver se encontravam a amiga a despedir-se do pai, tentando ver acima das cabeças dos estudantes de Hogwarts. Quando...

– TODOS A BORDO! – Gritou o funcionário da estação, assinalando os poucos minutos que faltavam para o comboio partir.

Os dois rapazes olharam um para o outro, com um ar de pânico.

– BELLA! – Gritaram os dois, ao mesmo tempo em que o apito do comboio se fez ouvir.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo Capitulo

– Aquele... Aquele... Gr! – Exclamou Bella mordendo a varinha de alcaçuz que tinha comprado do carrinho dos doces. – Pergunto-me como é que terei ido parar àquela família!

James e Remus observavam a amiga, que estava agora com os cabelos tão vermelhos como os de Lily, insultar Sirius e toda a sua família ininterruptamente. Remus estava impressionado com as palavras insultuosas que escapavam os lábios da rapariga, durante os seis anos em que a conhecia já a ouvira insultar antes, dizer uma grande variedade de palavras pouco apropriadas para uma rapariga mas nunca soltar insultos tão coloridos como aqueles que escapavam dos seus lábios naquele momento. Já James, comia descansado, olhando de vez em quando para Bella para admirar a cor que os seus cabelos (e também os seus olhos) tomavam de cada vez que ela proferia um insulto novo. Cabelos vermelhos, olhos vermelhos, cabelos negros, olhos negros e, então, a cor que nenhum deles esperava que aparecesse na figura de Bellatrix, cinzento. O moreno sabia o que significava e sabia a razão por detrás da cor tão deprimente como as nuvens nos céus da Escócia.

– Ora, ora, Bellatrix... – Ele disse olhando profundamente nos olhos da rapariga. – Se não tivesses nascido na família Black, não serias minha prima.

Bellatrix percebeu a dica de James e mudou a sua aparência para os seus olhos azuis e os cabelos negros, inspirando fundo numa tentativa de se acalmar. Era uma regra: cinzento _não era_ uma cor aceitável. Olhou para o seu reflexo na janela, certificando-se que os seus cabelos tinham voltado ao normal, mas reparou nos seus olhos que ainda mantinham um pouco da cor cinzenta misturada com o azul dos seus olhos, criando uma cor que Bella conhecia e odiava.

– Juro por tudo o que é mais sagrado, Sirius Black vai pagar-mas! – Bella exclamou quando conseguiu que o cinzento nos seus olhos desaparecesse ficando apenas o azul que era a sua marca. – Nem venhas com coisas do género "Ele é nosso primo" ou "Já pensaste que ele não faz por mal" ou coisas assim, James! – O moreno sorriu de lado, dando uma dentada no pastel de abóbora. – Este ano, ele vai arrepender-se de tudo o que fez.

– Bellsy, linda, minha adorada prima. – James disse ainda com um bocado de pastel na boca. – Sabes que o Sirius é o "chefe" da vossa família. Não há nada que possas fazer contra ele.

Bella olhou para James e sorriu, um sorriso que o moreno já conhecia muito bem, desde pequenos que sempre que aquele sorriso surgia, alguém acabava mal. E nos últimos seis anos, sempre que aquele sorriso aparecia nos lábios da morena, das duas uma: ou os três se metiam em confusões das grandes, ou então tinham uma diversão dos diabos.

– Ainda nem chegámos a Hogwarts e já estás a pensar em aprontar. – Remus disse reparando no sorriso da amiga. – Bella, não te esqueças que agora o James é um Prefeito, não pode permitir que...

– Claro, Moony! – A morena disse exasperada. – Mas diz-me, James. Acreditas mesmo que não há nada que eu possa fazer contra ele?

James tinha a certeza de que havia e era disso que ele tinha medo. Adorava Bella como a irmã que não tinha, adorava-a e protegia-a... Podia ser apenas sua prima, mas era a sua melhor amiga e olhava para ela como se fosse a sua irmã mais nova. Não podia dizer que apoiaria a morena incondicionalmente no que tocava a enfrentar Sirius, ele conhecia o rapaz, também era seu amigo, também era seu primo, também era seu irmão. Não podia trair a confiança de um sem magoar o outro.

_Raios partam... Odeio ter que escolher lados._ James pensou com um suspiro. – E o que tencionas fazer, kitty? – Assim que o apelido carinhoso fugiu dos lábios do rapaz, Bella fez uma careta. – Ok, ok. Mas o que tencionas fazer? Matá-lo? Incriminá-lo de algo e mandá-lo para Azkaban? A família Black é poderosa em muitos departamentos do ministério, não esperas que o Sirius vá ser preso assim do nada.

– Sei... – Ela disse pensativa, teria que pensar bem no que havia de fazer, mas tinha uma pequena ideia do que seria bom. Olhou para James e então lembrou-se de algo. – Prongs?

– Sim? – James olhou para a amiga, estranhando o olhar dela.

– O Jensen?

Quando Bella referiu o nome do irmão de James, os seus cabelos tomaram um ligeiro tom de cor-de-rosa, enquanto o amigo fechava a cara mal-humorado.

– Estou bem aqui. – Disse um rapaz que se encontrava à porta do compartimento.

Bella olhou para ele com um sorriso e apreciou-o. Jensen era um rapaz muito bonito, imensamente parecido com James, só que ao contrário do irmão, Jensen tinha cabelos castanhos claros, tão desordenados como os de James, os seus olhos eram cor de avelã que combinavam perfeitamente com a cor bronzeada da sua pele, era musculado, alto... no seu todo, ele era muito bonito e as roupas negras que trajava com o simbolo do leão ajudavam à sua postura elegante e, poderia até dizer, arrogante. O rapaz entrou no compartimento e sentou-se ao lado da rapariga, colocando um braço por cima dos ombros de Bella, que ganhava uma tonalidade cada vez mais vermelha nos cabelos, e beijando a bochecha da mesma.

– Nem foste à minha procura... Estou desiludido. – Ele disse ignorando os outros dois ocupantes do lugar. – Julguei que tivesses sentido saudades minhas.

Bella olhou para o rapaz, já era namorada dele há dois anos, gostava dele, sabia que não do mesmo modo como ele gostava dela, mas não podia oferecer mais de si. Para além de namorados eram amigos há muito tempo, há quase tanto tempo como James era seu amigo, o que tornava as coisas ligeiramente mais incómodas entre os dois.

_Como é que ela o suporta?_ James pensou, desviando a sua atenção do casal.

James e Jensen eram gémeos, apesar das óbvias diferenças, e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos era mais velho, para infelicidade de James, por três minutos. Durante os seus dezassete anos de vida, ou pelo menos desde que se lembrava, nunca fora realmente amigo do irmão, detestavam-se, na verdade. Remus e Bella achavam estranho, James respondia que também era estranho Bella não se dar com a irmã mais nova nem com o primo e, no entanto, também eles eram do sangue dela.

– Então, irmãozinho? – Jensen chamou à atenção de James, fazendo-o olhar para ele. – Julguei que estivesses a atormentar a Ruiva Evans.

– O nome dela é Lilian! – James exclamou com uma voz fria. – E para ti, Jensen, é só Evans!

A resposta do amigo fez Bella olhar para ele. Sabia da rivalidade entre os irmãos Potter, sabia ainda melhor do facto de que antes de ela própria ter capturado a atenção de Jensen, Lily fora a primeira a receber o olhar do rapaz e isso não lhe fazia a miníma diferença, não sentia inveja da ruiva por isso, tal como não sentia ciúmes do rapaz.

_O facto de não sentires o minímo de um sentimento possessivo por ele pode significar que não sentes nada para além de amizade, irmãzinha. _Andromeda tinha lhe dito um dia, era verdade e Bella sabia, mas largar Jensen seria um golpe muito baixo para a sua própria saúde, ela precisava dele, como uma distração, um apoio.

_O James também é o teu apoio._..Disse-lhe a sua consciência, lembrando-a de que poderia confiar a James e a Remus a sua própria vida, mas não _naquele_ assunto. James estava envolvido demais, também ele passara pela mesma desilusão que ela, mas não a tinha sentido do mesmo modo que a morena.

– Eu vou contigo. – Ouviu Remus dizer e isso tirou-a dos seus devaneios.

– Aonde? – Perguntou Bella endireitando-se e afastando-se dos braços de Jensen.

– Fazer a ronda. – Remus respondeu-lhe, olhando para James e, então, para ela novamente, fazendo-a entender o recado. – Não precisas de vir, vai ser uma coisa longa e demorada.

Remus saiu do compartimento, James demorou um pouco mais, os seus olhos demorando-se no irmão e então passando à prima que o olhava com um pedido silencioso no olhar. – Nós voltamos daqui a pouco, é melhor arranjares-te também, Bells. Não tarda devemos estar a chegar a Hogsmead.

Ambos sairam, deixando-a sozinha com Jensen na cabine. A tensão aumentou quando Jensen voltou a puxá-la para os seus braços, Bella paralisou quando sentiu o toque dos lábios do namorado no seu pescoço.

– Jensen. – Disse em tom de aviso.

O rapaz suspirou, afastando-se ligeiramente. – Não te compreendo, Bellatrix. Estamos juntos há dois anos... Que mal tem em avançarmos para o próximo passo na nossa relação?

_O próximo passo_, ela pensou. Não havia próximo passo, tudo o que viesse a seguir seria um erro e ela sabia-o, não amava Jensen, gostava dele, mas amar? Não se iria entregar assim, não era isso que queria. _E um Black sempre tem o que quer._ Aprendera da maneira mais odiosa e difícil, no entanto, o seu nome era uma jóia que carregava, não fosse ela descendente de um dos mais brilhantes antigos directores de Hogwarts.

– Sabes o que penso relativamente a isso. – Insistiu, levantando-se para mexer na mala que tinha colocado acima do banco com os seus trajes da escola. – Agora, se não te importas, agradecia que me deixasses só para me trocar.

Jensen levantou-se, endireitando as costas e fazendo-se parecer ainda mais alto do que, de facto, já era. Bella ter-se-ia sentido intimida pela altura do rapaz, mas conhecia-o e não o temia. _Ele arrepender-se-ia do facto de me levantar a mão,_ pensou sombriamente, ser filha e neta e sobrinha de feiticeiros que não tinham problemas nenhuns em se afirmar negros trazia alguns previlégios, tal como uma lista infindável de maldições e encantamentos que fariam qualquer pessoa fugir a sete pés. _Talvez um crucciatus o metesse no seu lugar..._ pensou ainda distraida quando viu o namorado sair da cabine, a hipótese da utilização daquela maldição fê-la arrepiar-se, era uma Imperdoável, sabia-o bem, mas também o seu Tio Orion o tinha sabido e nunca se preocupara minimamente em usá-la nos filhos, quase que podia agradecer aos céus que o seu pai tivesse sido tão contra a ideia de fortalecer as filhas através da dor.

_A dor é uma experiência natural da vida, não quero forçar nenhuma delas a tornar-se mais forte por experimentar a dor pelas minhas mãos._ O seu pai dissera a Orion uma vez, ele prometera que deixaria as filhas tornarem-se fortes pela sua vontade, pela força do seu coração... Recordava-se bem do riso desdenhoso do tio quando Cygnus lho dissera... Fora isso que a levara a querer ser diferente, fora isso que _o_ levara a querer ser diferente também... O idiota, cobarde... Começou na sua mente uma torrente de insultos, fazendo novamente os seus cabelos percorrerem o arco-íris.

Trocou as suas roupas pelo uniforme de Hogwarts, ajeitando orgulhosamente o manto negro com o leão ao peito, colocando a braçadeira com a bolsa da varinha no seu ante-braço. Sorriu ao apertar as tiras de cabedal à volta do braço, fora o presente mais útil que alguma vez recebera, Seth tinha escolhido bem. Embainhou a varinha, cobrindo-a com a manga da camisa e depois olhando-se ao espelho arranjou os cabelos, tornando-os mais ondulados e deixando-os crescer até alcançarem os seus cotovelos, prendeu-os depois com uma fita vermelha e preta, condizendo perfeitamente com o seu uniforme.

Pouco depois James e Remus juntaram-se novamente a Bella, mas para espanto da rapariga, o primeiro rapaz vinha com um ar cabisbaixo, como se o dia estivesse a correr pelo pior.

– O que se passou? – A morena perguntou aproximando-se do amigo desanimado.

– Lily. – Remus respondeu sentando-se.

– Um estalo? – Perguntou a morena olhando preocupada para o amigo.

– Pior. – James então respondeu. – Desprezo.

– Oh, Jamie!

Bella abraçou James e então o comboio parou. Remus foi o primeiro a levantar-se e a sair do compartimento.

– Ela odeia-me, Bells.

Bella forçou-se para não revirar os olhos, temendo que isso fosse magoar os sentimentos do amigo. Sendo a melhor amiga de ambos, sabia o que Lily sentia e o que James sentia, a pior parte é que a sua melhor amiga ruiva não queria ouvir falar do moreno... Se ao menos houvesse um modo de fazer a ruiva mudar de ideias sem ter que recorrer a um feitiço.

_Mas claro, o meu querido James tinha que se ter comportado como um mulherengo idiota até ao quarto ano..._ Bella pensou. Era lhe incompreensível como é que um miúdo de onze anos poderia ter tanta tendência para ser namoradeiro.

– Ela não te odeia. – A morena disse-lhe com uma voz confiante ao que recebeu um olhar incrédulo do amigo. – Oh James! Encaremos os factos! Aquilo que ela conhece de ti são quatro anos de seres mulherengo e dares em cima de todas! _Quatro anos_! Não esperas que ela esqueça isso, pois não?

– Eu era um miúdo! – Ele exclamou exasperado. – Sabia lá eu o que fazia!

– Isso não é desculpa, James Potter!

O rapaz amoou, parecendo ofendido pela opinião da prima, apesar de saber que ela tinha razão, mas raios partam! Ele andava há três anos a tentar mudar a opinião de Lily! _Três anos_! Não seria isso o suficiente?

_Dizem que a primeira impressão é que conta, não é, Potter?_ James pensou suspirando.

James e Bella levantaram-se, então, para sair do comboio. A estação de Hogsmead estava cheia de alunos que se encaminhavam para fora do comboio.

– Potter! – Lily exclamou fazendo os dois morenos olharem na sua direcção. – Onde raio estavas? Temos que encaminhar os alunos para as carruagens... E os primeiros anos para os barcos...

– Lils. – Bella chamou a amiga, os seus cabelos tomando a cor dos cabelos da amiga, tornando-a quase numa cópia fiel da ruiva. – Relaxa! O James estava comigo. – O olhar irritado da ruiva caiu sobre a rapariga, mas esta ignorou-o. – E quem encaminha os alunos do primeiro ano é o Hagrid... E! Os outros alunos sabem muito bem para onde ir. Agora vamos embora, ok?

Lily assentiu, reparando então no ar ligeiramente deprimido de James. Não sabia porquê mas algo no seu peito fê-la preocupar-se com o rapaz.

_Talvez ele tenha mudado durante o Verão,_ uma vozinha disse no fundo da sua mente.

_Não sejas patética, as pessoas não mudam assim,_ contradisse uma outra voz.

_Porque não?_ A vozinha perguntou, sentindo pena do rapaz.

_CHEGA!_ Lily gritou na sua mente, afastando os pensamentos acerca de James. Nunca se tinha preocupado com ele, não seria agora que ia começar.

Bella reparou, com bastante orgulho, como o rosto de Lily havia ficado ligeiramente preocupado após o seu aparecimento com James.

_Merlin queira que isto seja um sinal!_ Pensou a morena com um sorriso interno, não deixando que nenhum dos amigos reparasse na sua alegria.

Um assobio muito alto fez-se ouvir e o comboio partiu da estação. Bella sorriu, empurrando James e Lily para as carruagens que os levariam para Hogwarts. Remus esperava pelos amigos, retendo uma das carruagens puxadas por criaturas invisíveis.

– Porque demoraram tanto? – Lupin perguntou entrando para a carruagem. – A maioria já foi para o castelo.

– Lily e James... – Foi tudo o que Bella disse depois de entrar na carruagem.

– Eu não fiz nada! – James e Lily disseram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo os outros dois sorrir ligeiramente.

Lily corou profundamente e James deu um pequeno sorriso. Talvez ainda houvesse esperança.

A carroça avançou aos solavancos e o silêncio começava a tornar-se incómodo para todos. Bella começava a ficar irritada e Remus começava a preocupar-se com o facto de tanto James como Lily parecerem ponderar alguma coisa naquele silêncio.

– Er... – Remus começou, procurando por algum tema que interessasse a todos. – Quem é que acham que vai ser o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?

Lily olhou para ele intrigada. Era óbvio que nenhum deles sabia, porque iria Lupin perguntar tal coisa?

– Esqueçe, Remus. – James disse com um suspiro. Ao longo dos anos em que observara Lily, aprendera a saber que quando a ruiva fazia aquelas expressões significava que estava irritada e iria dar uma resposta que ninguém gostaria de ouvir. – Claro que ninguém sabe quem é o novo prof...

– Não é bem assim. – Bella disse, olhando para a noite calmamente.

– Tu sabes? – Lily perguntou virando-se para a morena.

Os cabelos de Bella ficaram tão vermelhos como os cabelos de Lily, não sabia se era correcto dizer aos amigos quem julgava (e sabia) que ía ser o novo professor. Talvez devesse ficar calada.

– Não me digas que é quem eu estou a pensar que é. – James disse, inclinando-se para a frente no seu lugar. – Os rumores são verdade?

Bella encolheu os ombros, tentando passar a mensagem de indiferença. – Não sei o que é que a nobre sociedade bruxa inglesa anda a falar durante aquelas aborrecidas festas durante o verão.

– O rumor é de que o velho auror, Seth MacEvans, está de volta! – James disse. – Há quem diga que Dumbledore foi, de propósito, aos cantos mais reconditos da Escócia à procura dele.

– Potter. – Lily chamou-o calmamente. – Sabes que agora parecias uma bruxa velha, debroçada sobre a mais interessante das fofocas.

Bella reprimiu o riso. – Não te preocupes, Lily. Se soubesses de quem falamos bem poderias estar como ele. Afinal, não é todos os dias que um velho auror, acusado de ser um seguidor d'Aquele-Cujo-Nome-Não-Deve-Ser-Pronunciado, volta à Sociedade Bruxa após anos escondido.

– Mas quem raios é o homem? – Lily perguntou começando a ficar intrigada. – Porque é que o acusaram? Houve provas?

– Foi tudo baseado num comentário que ele fez. – James explicou. – Pelo menos foi isso que me disseram. Ele comentou algo acerca dos nascidos muggles, então acusaram-no estupidamente. Pelo que se ficou a saber, ele pegou na família e regressou às _Highlands_ na Escócia. Durante dezasseis anos esteve lá escondido, até hoje.

– Ele não é teu primo, Bella? – Remus perguntou.

– Por casamento. – Bella confirmou olhando pela janela. – Ele casou-se com a minha prima, Isís, filha do meu tio Alphard.

– Sim, a querida Isís. – James falou com um ar sonhador. – Será que vamos ter hipótese de a ver por Hogsmead este ano, Bells? Afinal se o marido está em Hogwarts é bem provável que ela o venha visitar nos fins-de-semana.

– Dúvido. – Bella disse encolhendo os ombros.

Enquanto os dois falavam, a ruiva que se encontrava com eles na carruagem fechou ligeiramente o rosto perante o ar sonhador de James ao falar dessa tal Isís. Não sabia porquê, mas não gostara do modo como ele falara, como se se tivesse esquecido totalmente da sua presença.

Não foi muito depois que chegaram às grandes portas de carvalho da escola, já a chuva caia copiosamente do lado de fora da carruagem, conferindo uma corrida dos ocupantes de todas as carruagens para o interior. O _Hall_ de Entrada estava cheio, vários alunos praticavam feitiços para que as suas roupas secassem, vários espirros eram ouvidos pelo local.

– Ah... – James suspirou. – Lar doce Lar.

– Sim... – Bella disse. – Não há nada como a nossa casa.

– Com uma chuvinha típica de boas-vindas... Yap... Não há nada como a nossa casa. – Remus disse.

Encaminharam-se para o Salão Principal que se enchia lentamente pelos alunos, muitos deles, obviamente os mais novos, ainda encharcados. As quatro mesas que se dispunham verticalmente pelo salão enchiam-se lentamente, os alunos conversavam alegremente, e da mesa que no fim do salão se dispunha sobre um estrado acima de todas as outras na horizontal os professores observavam calmamente com sorrisos disfarçados a reunião dos seus pupilos. James, Bella, Remus e Lily sentaram-se na mesa pertencente a Gryffindor, os dois rapazes no banco de um lado e as duas raparigas no banco à frente deles. Os dois Salteadores rapidamente se envolveram nas conversas dos colegas de casa, ouvindo-os falar do seu Verão, menos Bella que olhara rapidamente para a mesa dos professores.

_Dumbledore, McGonagall... AH!_ Os seus olhos rapidamente cairam no lugar vazio uns bancos à direita do velho director da escola. _Será que ele não vem ao banquete? Ele sempre elogiou os cozinhados dos Elfos..._

Sabia quem se havia de sentar naquele lugar e a sua ausência surpreendia-a mais do que esperara. Mas não foi muito depois que um homem alto de cabelos aloirados, um rosto lindissímo com algumas feições aristocráticas, uns olhos verde-esmeralda que brilhavam sobre a luz das velas que flotoavam acima da sua cabeça e um porte atlético e forte se sentou na cadeira vaga, lançando-lhe um sorriso e um tímido aceno de mão em cumprimento.

– O Seth chegou! – Sussurrou rapidamente para o primo que virou a cabeça na direcção da mesa dos professores sem demora.

– C'os diabos! – James silvou olhando pasmo para a mesa. – É mesmo ele!

Lily que ouvira a troca de palavras entre os dois, seguiu a linha de vista de James com o seu olhar e examinou o homem que se sentava à mesa junto de Slughorn, o professor de Poções. O rosto bonito do homem era-lhe familiar, não conseguia dizer de onde, mas tinha a imensa sensação de que o conhecia de algum lado, especialmente olhando para os olhos do novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Aproximando-se mais de Bella perguntou. – É ele o teu primo, Bella?

A morena assentiu sorrindo amplamente. – É bonito, não é? Penso que este ano as aulas de DCAT vão ser muito interessantes.

A ruiva assentiu, continuando a examinar o homem que agora olhava fixamente para ela, um sorriso quase sabedor na sua face. Teria continuado a olhar para o novo professor, não fosse alguém a ter chamado.

– Olá, Lily.

A rapariga virou-se rapidamente para trás, deparando-se com um rapaz de cabelos negros, como os de Bella, olhos incrivelmente verdes, como os seus, pele pálida... quase tão pálida como a sua, no entanto, a sua pele parecia ter um toque mais natural e saudável, como se fosse possível ver-se claramente que ele não era natural de uma grande cidade mas sim de algum lugar nos campos escoceses, ele não era tão alto como James, mas era capaz de ser tão esguio como Remus, talvez. O sorriso que surgiu no rosto da ruiva foi imitado pelo rapaz que partilhava, de algum modo, feições parecidas com as da rapariga.

– Alan! – Lily disse levantando-se e abraçando o rapaz que apesar de ser mais novo era um pouco mais alto que ela. – O Verão fez-te muito bem! Cresceste!

Sentaram-se os dois ao lado de Bella, chamando à atenção da morena que olhou curiosamente para o rapaz. Assim que ela o reconheceu, mudou discretamente a cor dos seus cabelos para um tom ruivo que igualava na perfeição a cor de Lily, o seu rosto de boneca tomou feições mais velhas, nunca perdendo o encanto de boneca de porcelana que tinham e os seus olhos azuis escureceram ligeiramente. James que a observava sorriu ligeiramente, conseguia adivinhar o que estava por vir e sabia que Alan seria surpreendido.

– Alan Seth Black MacEvans! – Bellatrix exclamou na sua nova aparência, chamando à atenção do rapaz moreno que olhou para ela sobressaltado. – Onde está a tua educação? Não te eduquei para seres mal-criado! Cumprimenta imediatamente as restantes pessoas!

O olhar assustado no rosto de Alan fez com que James se desatasse a rir, Remus sorria com pena do rapaz, Lily parecia tão assustada quanto ele e assim que os seus olhos encontraram os azuis mascarados de Bella, uma sensação estranha apoderou-se de si.

Tentava inutilmente descobrir de onde vinha o sentimento de familiaridade com os olhos azuis que a sua melhor amiga ostentava no momento, era como se já tivesse olhado para eles antes, como se não fosse a primeira vez que os via, como se os conhecesse de há muito, muito tempo atrás.

– Lily? – A voz de Bella fez a ruiva despertar do seu devaneio. – Está tudo bem?

– Sim, sim, está tudo óptimo. – Disse-lhes a ruiva, reparando então no olhar preocupado que James e Alan lhe davam. – A sério!

Bella fez um trejeito com a boca, torcendo o nariz e depois de examinar as suas madeixas ruivas, abanou a cabeça como se tentasse espantar a cor, tornando os seus cabelos negros como a noite. Piscando os seus olhos, o azul que assombrara Lily desapareceu dos olhos da amiga para dar lugar ao seu azul claro natural.

A uma mesa de distância, Sirius observava o pequeno grupo. Um olhar curioso posto sobre o seu rosto juntamente com o seu ar de indiferença. Não se daria ao luxo de estar curioso acerca das amizades da prima, nem sequer se daria ao luxo de estar interessado no que quer que fosse relacionado com a mesa dos leões. Olhando para a mesa dos professores, os seus olhos apanharam a imagem sorridente de Seth, um pequeno sorriso brincou com a ponta dos seus lábios, ameaçando a sua aparência desinteressada.

– Algo interessante, irmão? – Regulus perguntou seguindo o olhar de Sirius. – Hum... O Seth está a observar o filho?

– Possivelmente. – Sirius respondeu-lhe. – Claro que isso não é do nosso interesse, pois não, Reg?

O Black mais novo assentiu, dirigindo a sua atenção para o prato dourado vazio à sua frente. Narcissa encontrava-se sentada ao lado de um rapaz de cabelos loiros cumpridos, o rosto sério era, de certo modo, bonito, as suas feições angulosas e direitas davam-lhe um ar arrogante e extremamente aristocrático; os seus olhos eram de um cinza profundo, frios como cubos de gelo; a sua pele era pálida, dando-lhe um ar demasiado pálido com os seus cabelos loiros quase platina. Ambos conversavam quietamente, Sirius observava-os, perguntando-se o que seria que estariam a tramar.

– Não é de admirar. – O rapaz loiro disse. – Não me admira que os sangue-puro andem a perder qualidades... A darem-se com... Sangues de Lama.

Sirius sentiu o seu sangue ferver ao aperceber-se de quem o loiro falava. Olhou para a prima loira e então para a prima morena que se encontrava na mesa dos leões a rir-se com os amigos.

– Se estás a falar acerca da Bellatrix... Creio que te enganas, Malfoy. – Sirius disse, o seu tom de voz deixava a entender ao loiro o que queria dizer. – Que eu saiba, naquele grupo, eu não vejo um único sangue de lama.

– Então o que é a Evans, Sirius? – Narcissa perguntou, chamando à atenção dos olhos do primo.

Assim que Sirius olhou para a loira, ela arrependeu-se de ter aberto a boca. Conhecia Sirius, sabia o que significava aquele olhar, apesar de não lhe ser permitida a entrada nas _reuniões de família_, nas quais ele presidia as conferências, ela sabia que sempre que os olhos azuis acinzentados de Sirius brilhavam daquela maneira, as coisas não acabavam da melhor maneira para quem aquele olhar era dirigido.

– Evans é a tua prima, que eu saiba! – Todos sabiam a que Evans se referia Sirius, tal como todos sabiam de que Evans se referia Narcissa. – A Isis ficaria extremamente ofendida se ouvisse alguém chamá-la de _Sangue de Lama._

– Bem sabes a quem me refiro, Sirius. – Narcissa disse.

– Não tolerarei que sujes a tua boca dizendo coisas desse género! – Sirius contra-disse.

– O Sirius tem razão, minha querida. – Lucius Malfoy disse, colocando uma das suas mãos em cima da de Narcissa. – Não vale a pena... Apesar de já não podermos dizer a mesma coisa da tua outra prima, Black... Ela mancha o nome da tua família.

– Não creio ter pedido a tua opinião, pois não, Malfoy? – Sirius lançou um olhar a Malfoy que dava um novo significado à expressão "Se o olhar matasse". – Mantem-te apenas com a Black que te é destinada. E faz por te manteres no meu lado menos mau... Senão nem um casamento decente terás.

Lucius calou-se e olhou para Narcissa que lançava um olhar quase amedrontado na direcção do prato de ouro. Sirius teve que se rir interiormente, gostava do poder que tinha mesmo sobre aqueles que nada lhe eram... No entanto, havia alguém em quem ainda tinha que tomar poder sobre... O olhar de Sirius voltou a cair na prima morena que sorria animada junto dos amigos, um dia... Um dia seria o seu senhor.

O silêncio fez-se no Salão quando as portas de carvalho se abriram para dar passagem aos novos alunos guiados pela professora de Transfiguração, Minerva McGonagall. Os olhos dos velhos alunos seguiam os novos enquanto estes se movimentavam até ao topo do salão perto da mesa dos professores onde sobre um banco de três pernas sustentava um velho chapéu com um rasgão ao pé da aba, o Chapéu Seleccionador. Assim que a mulher explicou às crianças o que decorreria a seguir, a Selecção começou.

E tão depressa como começou, acabou num instante, dando lugar ao Director para falar.

– Meus caros estudantes. Sejam bem-vindos os nossos novos alunos e sejam bem-vindos de volta aqueles que já cá estudavam antes. – Dumbledore disse, os seus olhos azuis brilhavam sob a luz ténue das velas. – Acredito que estejam todos esfomeados e sedentos, mas antes de passarmos ao nosso delicioso banquete, queria apresentar-vos as nossas novas adições no nosso corpo docente. Uma calorosa salva de palmas ao professor Seth MacEvans, que irá leccionar a disciplina de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – Seth ergueu-se da sua cadeira, baixando a sua cabeça numa leve vénia aos alunos. – Seja bem-vindo, professor! E boa sorte!

Todos os alunos aplaudiram o novo professor, um burburinho curioso fez-se ouvir no salão por entre as palmas, mas este silenciou-se assim que o Director voltou a erguer as mãos.

– Ainda antes de nos saciarmos, queria relembrar-vos que a Floresta Proibida é interdita a todos e quaisquer alunos. – O professor fez uma pausa olhando para todos, mas pareceu a um pequeno grupo de Gryffindors que o olhar era dirigido especificamente a eles. – Queria também apelar ao vosso sentido de união. Todos sabem que Lord Voldemort anda a reunir seguidores e se torna a cada dia cada vez mais forte, ele pode ter uma força de números, meus jovens, pode até ser mais poderoso em força... mas nunca se esqueçam. Mais perigoso não é aquele que luta com um exército, mas sim aquele que luta com o seu coração.

As palavras do velho ficaram suspensas no ar, vários alunos olhavam uns para os outros, perguntando-se o significado das palavras dele, mas apenas alguns levavam as suas palavras realmente a peito. O velho professor sorriu ligeiramente antes de bater as palmas e nas mesas surgirem pratos deliciosos tanto à vista, como ao paladar e ao olfacto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eu sei que isto demorou para xuxu...**

**Mas a fadinha da inspiração fugiu com o elfo sexy das ideias... Aparentemente foram os 2 para uma festa na casa da Fada dos Dentes... Ou então o Lord Voldie raptou-os... Se os virem avisem-nos que preciso deles.**

**Sigamos com o capítlo...**

* * *

**Terceiro Capitulo**

– _Engorgio_! – James disse apontando a sua varinha para um _muffin_ que estava à sua frente.

Assim que o bolo cresceu, o moreno riu-se, pegando-lhe e dando-lhe uma grande dentada. Remus abanou a cabeça incrédulo perante a atitude do amigo e Bella apenas se riu com o rosto maravilhado do primo. Já a ruiva ao seu lado abanava a cabeça, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

– És mesmo uma criança grande, Jamie! – Bella riu-se.

– 'Tá talada... 'To tabe bem temais... – James disse com a boca cheia do bolo.

– Fala com a boca vazia, Prongs! – Remus refilou tentando afastar-se dos perdigotos mandados pelo seu melhor amigo. – Já tomei banho de manhã.

– Vais ter que repetir, Jim... – Bella riu-se mais uma vez agora do ar desgostoso de Remus. – Não percebi nada.

– Eu dite... – James engoliu o bolo, levando em seguida o seu cálice com leite aos lábios. – Está calada, isto sabe bem demais.

– Ah! E eu a julgar que tinhas aprendido um dialecto novo durante o verão. – Ela riu-se fazendo Lupin sorrir ligeiramente. – Já me ia arrepender de não ter ficado tempo suficiente na companhia dos meus queridos tios e pais durante as férias para aprendê-lo também.

– Vocês aprendem novas linguas durante o verão? – Lily perguntou aproximando-se mais do pequeno grupo.

– Mais ou menos, Lil. – Bella disse.

– Não é aprendermos... Os nossos pais como pertencem à alta sociedade querem que nós mantenhamos as mesmas tradições que eles. – James explicou à ruiva.

– Sabes, Lily, a nossa família é tipo nobreza. – Bella disse. – Creio que até temos um título não temos, James?

– Duques. Se não estou em erro... – James disse.

– O meu pai é _Laird _e _Tiarna_. – Alan disse entrando também na conversa. O seu sotaque escocês chamou à atenção de Lily que sorriu carinhosamente para o jovem.

– Resumindo... – James disse, apesar de saber o significado de ambas as palavras, gostava de se meter com o jovem.

– Deixa-te de coisas, Prongs! – Bella bateu-lhe no braço de uma maneira muito pouco delicada.

– Duque Potter, tenha a gentileza, _milady_. – James disse e, de repente, toda a arrogância que Lily achava que o moreno possuia fazia, de facto, sentido na aparência do jovem Salteador.

A ruiva deixou que o seu olhar vagueasse por toda a figura de James. Tinha que admitir que ele era bonito e que conseguia até ter o seu quê de graça... Mas ele também era um idiota.

– B'dia, crianças. – Disse uma voz profunda de trás do grupo. Todos olharam para o recém-chegado e James, Bella e Alan abriram um imenso sorriso.

– Pa. – Alan disse com o seu sotaque extremamente carregado pela alegria.

– Seth! – Bella disse com um sorriso na voz.

– Nós chamar-te-iamos de Pa... – James disse erguendo-se e esticando o braço para cumprimentar o primo.

– Mas nã somos teus filhos. – Bella disse completando o raciocinio de James.

Seth riu-se cumprimentando James e fazendo uma pequena vénia a Bellatrix que deixou que os seus cabelos adquirissem um tom adorável de vermelho.

– Nã gosto de ver imitações da minha esposa quando era ma's nova, Bellatrix. – Seth disse tomando em atenção os cabelos ruivos da prima e a outra ruiva na mesa. – Traz-me boas recordações. E lamento a mal-criação... Sou Seth MacEvans. E a menina deve ser Lily Evans.

Lily olhou atentamente para o seu novo professor, achando-o estranhamente familiar, mas decidiu que deveria ser pela parecença com Alan.

– Sim. Muito prazer, professor. – Ela disse num tom alegre estendendo a mão ao professor.

– Bem, crianças. – Seth disse olhando para a mesa dos professores. – Encontramo-nos mais logo na aula. – Fez então uma pausa. – Vocês estão todos em Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, nã é?

Todos assentiram e o professor saiu com um sorriso nos lábios. James redirigiu o seu olhar para a comida, tal como Bella e Lupin. Alan olhou para Lily, os seus olhos verdes a brilharem intensamente. A ruiva sorriu carinhosamente para o rapaz, a afeição que tinha pelo jovem deixava feliz por ele estar feliz.

– E então? O que achaste dele?

A voz animada do rapaz chamou à atenção de James que logo olhou para ele com os olhos semicerrados. Bella quase se riu do olhar de um primo para o outro, no entanto, Lily pareceu não reparar em nada. A ruiva parecia indecisa nas palavras que havia de usar, ela gostara do professor, parecia-lhe ser uma pessoa amigável e afável, no entanto, não conseguia perceber porque razão o amigo parecia tão interessado na opinião dela.

– Pareceu-me ser muito boa pessoa. – Acabou por dizer, tomando cuidado com as palavras. – Simpatizei com ele.

Alan pareceu sorrir ainda mais, voltando-se para a sua comida. Lily continuava a não perceber o interesse do rapaz, mas não deixou que isso a incomodasse.

Terminaram de tomar o pequeno-almoço e os mais velhos seguiram para as suas aulas, enquanto Alan tinha o primeiro tempo livre. O jovem MacEvans levantou-se do banco e seguiu os Salteadores e Lily até ao grande _hall_, seguindo depois cada um para o seu lado.

Alan caminhava pelos corredores vazios, os seus pensamentos virados para o encontro do Pai com a sua melhor amiga ruiva. Tinha sido óptimo tê-los a confraternizar, estava desejoso que fosse a vez da Mãe para conhecer Lilian. Recordava-se de, nos últimos dias de férias antes do seu retorno a Hogwarts, ter falado várias vezes com os pais acerca da ruiva, ainda conseguia ouvir a voz da sua Mãe a dizer-lhe que deveria ser simpático para ela e que acontecesse o que acontecesse deveria, acima de tudo, nunca deixar que outros mal-tratassem a jovem.

– Olá, Alan. – Uma voz grave retirou-o dos seus pensamentos. – Vais a algum lado, primo?

– Sirius! – O rapaz disse quando viu a figura de Sirius encostado à parede do corredor de maneira descontraida. – É bom ver-te.

– Diria o mesmo... – Sirius disse desencostando-se da parede e arqueando uma sobrancelha ao jovem. – Não devias estar numa aula qualquer?

– Tenho o primeiro tempo livre. – Alan respondeu, coçando a nuca. – Sirius, queria agradecer-te...

– Não há nada a agradecer. – Sirius respondeu erguendo uma mão despreocupadamente. – Acho que a Isis ficou muito satisfeita por saber a verdade, não é?

– A Mãe queria matar aquele... – O moreno calou-se, deixando a ideia pairar no ar. – Eles ficaram contentes por saber que ainda há esperança. O Pai ficou muito desiludido com ele, o Pa confiava nele.

Sirius assentiu, conhecia o sentimento de ter a certeza de poder confiar em alguém e ser traido mesmo debaixo do seu nariz. No entanto, não conseguia imaginar qual seria a sensação se essa traição proveniçe de um membro da sua família, não conseguia imaginar se tivesse sido o seu _irmão_ a traí-lo. Black abanou a sua cabeça, tentando afastar a imagem de Regulus a traí-lo da maneira como o irmão de Seth o tinha traido.

– Mas diz-me, Al. O que estão a pensar fazer com aquilo que vos disse? Não esperam que o ano acabe para acertarem a situação, pois não?

– A Ma e o Pa não querem apressar as coisas. Não querem traumatizá-la.

– Ah! – Sirius gargalhou. – Quando ela souber, creio que ficará traumatizada de qualquer maneira... Bem, primo, está na hora de ir. Vemo-nos por aí.

– Vemo-nos por aí. – Alan concordou. – E, Sirius, obrigado, mais uma vez.

Andando de costas para o rapaz, Sirius acenou a mão como se enxotasse o agradecimento do primo, novamente.

Após ter abandonado Alan no corredor, Sirius percorreu os corredores vazios da escola até a sua aula de Transfiguração no segundo andar, sabia que já estava atrasado, mas as suas notas permitiam-lhe essas atitudes pouco aprovadas pelos professores.

– Finalmente se junta a nós, Mr. Black. – A professora McGonagall disse, os seus olhos verdes observando-o com cuidado por cima dos seus óculos quadrados.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios do herdeiro Black, na sua garganta crescia uma vontade de se meter com a mulher, mas conteve-se mordendo a bochecha. Não ficaria bem perder logo alguns pontos na primeira aula, especialmente quando essa aula se tratava de uma que era leccionada pela chefe de equipa dos Gryffindor.

– Desculpe o atraso, professora. – Sirius disse, calmamente. – Prometo que não voltará a repetir-se.

– Esperemos bem que não. – O tom ameaçador da professora deixou bem claro que a atitude do rapaz lhe desagradava imenso e que a repetição de tal acto seria severamente repreendida. – Sente-se no seu lugar.

O moreno assentiu com a cabeça, sentando-se imediatamente no lugar vago à sua direita. O olhar de vários alunos caíram sobre ele, mas ao se encontrarem com o olhar ameaçador de Sirius, desviavam logo o olhar para a frente da sala. Quando teve a certeza de que todos estavam focados na imagem severa da professora, retirou as suas coisas da mala e poisou-as em cima da mesa, abrindo cuidadosamente o tinteiro e molhando a sua pena de águia pronto a escrever a matéria.

– E como estava a dizer antes de a aula ser interrompida pelo vosso colega. – McGonagall disse lançando um olhar grave a Sirius. – Alguém me sabe dizer o que é um _Animagus_?

Os olhos azuis-acinzentados de Sirius ergueram-se rapidamente para a professora que esperava pacientemente pela resposta de algum aluno.

– Ninguém me sabe dizer? – Os olhos verdes da mulher percorreram a turma, com um suspiro resignado chamou. – Mr. Black, seria _gentil_ o suficiente de nos dizer a resposta? Se souber.

– Um _Animagus_ é um feiticeiro com a habilidade de mudar a sua forma humana para uma forma animal de acordo com a sua vontade. – Sirius respondeu. – Não é um talento inato como é no caso dos Metamorfamagos. Geralmente, o processo de transformação é longo e perlongado e só os feiticeiros mais fortes e controlados conseguem alcançar na perfeição a transformação. Quando feita incorrectamente, a transformação é extremamente dolorosa. Uma vez que a transformação inicial esteja completa, um feiticeiro consegue mudar de forma à sua vontade com ou sem varinha.

Com um olhar satisfeito e relativamente surpreendido, a professora anunciou. – Muito bem. Vinte pontos para Slytherin.

Sirius recostou-se na cadeira, apesar de ter ficado satisfeito por ter feito a sua equipa ganhar pontos, no entanto a quatidade não o satisfizera.

_Talvez uma demonstração fizesse valer os cem pontos._ Sirius pensou, lançando um olhar irritado à velha professora. _Gata velha._

O resto da aula passou sem que McGonagall se voltasse a dirigir a Sirius, o que lhe permitiu ficar a pensar noutros assuntos que não envolviam a aula.

O toque ressoou pela escola e a afluência de alunos encheu os corredores.

– Finalmente! – Bella espreguiçou-se ao sair da sala de História da Magia. – Será possível que o professor Binns fique cada vez mais chato?

Bocejando amplamente, James assentiu com a cabeça, cobrindo a boca com uma mão. O único que parecia discordar do assunto era Remus que ajeitava a alça da mala no ombro.

– Não concordo convosco. – Lupin disse enquanto ele próprio reprimia um bocejo. – A matéria é muito interessante.

– O tanas. – Bellatrix disse. – Onde é que as Guerras dos Goblins vão ajudar-me numa carreira de _Auror_?

– Sim! O que raio nos interessa que os Goblins tenham lutado bravamente pela porcaria do ouro? – James perguntou lutando contra o tropor do sono imposto pela aula de História dada pelo fantasma.

Remus não argumentou contra os dois amigos, deixando-os com a sua crença de que a aula de História era uma autêntica perca de tempo. Estavam a dirigir-se para o pátio onde poderiam aproveitar um pouco mais do Sol de fim de Verão antes de se dirigirem para a sua próxima aula nas Masmorras, Bella parecia ansiosa por aproveitar outro momento ao ar livre antes de se enfiar no território dos Slytherin. A morena quase correu para a saída dos claustros, o seu nariz extremamente sensível captava o cheiro da terra húmida e do Sol a embater na relva.

– Ó meu amado... Humph! – Bella queixou-se ao embater numa parede de músculos.

– Tem cuidado por onde and... – Uma voz terrivelmente familiar disse, interrompendo-se quando se apercebeu de quem se tratava. – Ah... És tu.

– Tu! – Bella exclamou ao ver a figura de Sirius na sua frente, impedindo-lhe a passagem para a luz quente do Sol. – O que estás aqui a fazer?

– O mesmo que tu, suponho. – Sirius respondeu, a sua cabeça indicando o Sol e a relva nas suas costas. – Agora, saí-me da frente, Bellatrix!

Sirius avançou, empurrando a morena para o lado que ficou com o cabelo rapidamente vermelho de raiva, e embatendo no ombro de James que o seguiu com um olhar rabugento (ainda ensonado). Remus juntou-se aos amigos com um olhar à figura recuante do Slytherin.

– O que é que aconteceu? – Remus perguntou.

– Nada. – Bella respondeu por entre dentes serrados avançando para o pátio, os seus passo mais pesados com indignação.

Remus e James olharam um para o outro, encolheram os ombros e avançaram atrás da morena.

Tinham passado pouco tempo no pátio a aproveitar os poucos minutos que teriam ao sol antes de se dirigirem para as Masmorras para duas horas de poções com o Professor Slughorn.

James parecia ter despertado sob a luz matinal e começava a falar incansavelmente sobre os _try-outs_ de Quidditch que se aproximavam para os encontrar substitutos para os jogadores que já tinham acabado a sua estadia em Hogwarts no ano anterior, Bella opinava sobre as opções que o amigo apresentava para os jogadores que poderiam vir a prestar provas, como _chaser_ da equipa sabia o que precisavam e o que queriam, já Remus apenas ouvia o que ambos diziam deixando apenas escapar alguns comentários quando os dois lhe pediam a sua opinião.

Quando chegaram às masmorras depararam-se com a equipa de Slytherin concentrada às portas da sala de aula. No meio deles, encostado à parede como se nada o afectasse, estava Sirius com Lucius Malfoy a seu lado.

– Ora quem são eles. – Malfoy disse, a sua voz chamando à atenção de muitos dos Slytherins à sua volta. – O trio de falhados.

Os olhos azuis de Bella estreitaram-se e mudaram rapidamente para vermelho, demonstrando assim a sua fúria. Fechou as suas mãos em punhos e quase se queixou quando sentiu as suas unhas enterrarem-se na carne terna da palma da sua mão. Estava pronta para responder à altura daqueles que se achavam maiores que ela, mas a mão de James no seu braço impediu-a de tal acto.

_Ignora-os_, os seus olhos castanhos esverdeados pareciam dizer-lhe enquanto ele abanava a cabeça passando claramente a mensagem que os seus olhos tentavam transmitir. Começaram a virar as costas aos Slytherin que pareciam determinados em fazer os Gryffindor perder a compostura e iniciar uma guerra naquele corredor. Estavam quase a conseguir ignorar os idiotas por completo quando viram Lily aproximar-se da turma, para sua infelicidade, não foram os únicos.

– Hei, Snape! – Crabbe exclamou chamando à atenção do Slytherin em particular e de todos os outros no corredor. – A tua _sangue-de-lama_ chegou.

Um segundo foi o tempo suficiente para que as palavras de Carter Crabbe se registassem no cérebro de James, Bella, Lily e dos mais próximos, arrancando uma reacção instantânea dos Salteadores. James e Bella retiraram as suas varinhas dos mantos, erguendo-as na direcção daquele que havia insultado a ruiva, em resposta ao acto dos Gryffindor, vários Slytherin puxaram também das suas varinhas apontando-as para os dois leões.

– Retira o que disseste. – James rosnou entre dentes.

O ar frio pareceu ficar mais pesado entre as escuras paredes húmidas, os dois grupos enfrentavam-se varinhas erguidas em riste, o olhar mortifero nunca se afastando do outro. Os olhos esverdeados de James cruzavam-se com os cinza de Lucius, os vermelhos de Bella cruzavam-se com os negros de Crabbe. Parecia que nenhum dos rivais respirava, os olhares a tentarem forçar o pedido de desculpas do outro...

– Retira o que disseste. – Repetiu James, a sua voz carregada pela fúria que lhe fazia arder o sangue nas veias.

Parada atrás de James e Bella estava Lily, o seu rosto lívido com o choque da situação, os seus olhos arregalados perante a atitude de ambos os Gryffindor. Esperava aquela atitude de Bella, mas já de James hesitara em acreditar que ele seria capaz de fazer uma coisa daquelas. Seria mesmo possível que James gostasse tanto dela ao ponto de se arriscar a meter-se em sarilhos? Por ela?

– James, pára. – A ruiva disse saindo do seu turpor, avançando para o moreno e segurando na mão dele. – Por favor.

O Gryffindor olhou para ela, os olhos verdes da ruiva imploravam-lhe silenciosamente que recuasse. Mas não era isso que ele queria fazer, ele queria ensinar uma lição àqueles idiotas por a terem insultado. No entanto, o facto de ela lhe ter chamado pelo primeiro nome e não pelo apelido, lançava faíscas de calor pelo resto do seu corpo.

– Por favor. – A ruiva voltou a dizer e só então ele baixou a varinha, mas nunca deixou de olhar para os seus inimigos.

Bella, no entanto, não baixara a varinha e os seus olhos continuavam fixos nos seus rivais. Todos olhavam para ela, até James colocar uma mão no ombro da rapariga, fazendo com que ela saísse do seu transe.

– Devias ter mais mão nos teus _cães_. – Bella disse virando as costas mas dirigindo-se ao seu primo. – Não queremos que a peste se alargue.

Sirius deu um ligeiro sorriso perante a boca da prima... e estava prestes a responder, mas o professor de Poções chegou juntamente com o toque da campainha, anunciando o final do intervalo.

Foram todos entrando na sala, alguns alunos faziam comentários sussurrados acerca da situação que tinha acontecido no corredor, mas ao receberem um olhar ou outro dos dois Black acabavam por encerrar as conversas.

A sala de poções nas Masmorras era escura e a única luz que lá existia provinha das velas estrategicamente colocadas ao redor da sala. Havia algumas mesas que davam lugar para três alunos espalhadas pelo local, em todas elas encontravam-se já a postos caldeirões que seriam utilizados pelos alunos. Na frente da sala, perto de um quadro negro de ardósia, estava a mesa do professor, enfeitada com adereços confortáveis indicando a natureza perguiçosa de Horace Slughorn, e em frente à mesa erguiam-se três pequenos e negros caldeirões que fomegavam diferentes cores.

Ao entrar na sala, o nariz de Bellatrix recolheu a mais bela fragrância que alguma vez tinha sentido. Era fresca como o ar que lhe batia no rosto quando andava de vassoura, no entanto, a colónia masculina fazia-se notar perfeitamente, havendo uma harmonia perfeita entre ambos os odores... Na composição de odores ainda podia reparar numa pequena nota de algo húmido, não desagradável, mais como... terra molhada depois da chuva. Olhou à sua volta, procurando a origem de tal perfume e só então reparou no pequeno caldeirão que expelia um fumo cor-de-rosa que depressa mudou de cor quando o seu olhar parou nele, tomando um tom azul-cinza.

Bella olhou para os melhores amigos e viu como ambos olhavam para o mesmo caldeirão de maneira intensa.

– Cheira tão bem. – Ouviu James dizer conforme se aproximava mais do caldeirão para sentir melhor o odor.

– Cheira a chocolate. – Remus concordou quando já se encontrava envolto pelo fumo que agora estava roxo. – E a...

– Lírios. – James completou, o fumo à sua volta tomando uma cor esbranquiçada.

– Vamos, meninos. – A voz do professor chamou os dois à atenção fazendo com que o transe em que se encontravam. – Sentem-se nos vossos lugares. Vá, vamos.

Rapidamente, os rapazes juntaram-se a Bellatrix e ocuparam a segunda mesa em frente ao professor. De igual maneira, os outros foram ocupando as suas mesas e o silêncio espalhou-se pela sala, à excepção de o crepitar das chamas que aqueciam alguns caldeirões no canto mais afastado da sala.

– Ora, bom dia, meus caros alunos... e alunas. – Slughorn disse sorrindo a todos os alunos, lançando um sorriso ainda maior a Bellatrix e a Lily, o que fez James fechar o rosto com descontentamento. – Vamos então iniciar as vossas aulas de poções. Como sabem este é o vosso último ano...

Bella poderia ter achado o discurso de Horace minimamente interessante, mas a verdade é que o que estava a ser dito pura e simplesmente não lhe interessava. Já ouvira aquilo tudo antes, acerca de ser o último ano na escola, de terem exames que seriam ainda mais difícéis que os anteriores, que depois de Hogwarts a vida seria muito mais complicada que trabalhos de casa e a realização de poções complicadas. A sua atenção fora desviada para os caldeirões fumegantes novamente, na sua mente perguntas surgiam conforme o fumo cor-de-rosa do caldeirão mais próximo mudava de cor novamente.

– Começemos então. – Disse o professor quebrando o devaneio da morena. – Quem me sabe identificar _esta_ poção? – O professor disse indicando o caldeirão de onde um fumo agora vermelho saia. – Hum... Ah! Miss Evans!

Os olhos de todos foram atraídos para Lily que os ignorou e respondeu. – É _Amortencia_, professor. Uma poderosa poção de Amor, que produz em quem a beber a ilusão de uma paixão por quem a preparou, podendo também provocar a obsessão em quem a beber. – A ruiva respondia calmamente, os seus olhos nunca saindo do caldeirão em questão. – Para além de produzir uma ilusão de afecto, a poção possui uma tonalidade madre-pérola e um odor caracteristico, pois para cada pessoa que cheirar a poção, esta terá um cheiro diferente, tomando o odor do que a pessoa se sente atraida por... – Evans fez uma pausa e ao inspirar fundo, corou. – No meu caso, senti o cheiro de... Livros novos,... Cera de vassoura e... pinho.

– Muito bem! – Exclamou o professor entusiasmado. – 40 pontos para Gryffindor! E agora quem é que me sabe dizer que poção é esta? – Horace inquiriu indicando o caldeirão do meio. – Ora, ora não sejam tímidos. Vamos, vá! Miss Black, por favor.

Bella recolheu o seu braço e inspirou profundamente, captando um cheiro amargo do caldeirão ao lado daquele que era suposto ela identificar. Mas não se ia deixar distrair por aquele odor.

– É a Bebida do Desespero. – A morena respondeu. – Inodor, insípida, mas com uma cor verde-esmeralda e com um brilho fluosforecente, essa poção quando bebida provoca um medo irracional, delírio, intensas dores de estômago e sede. É comum, que quem beba, reviva algum momento que mais o tenha marcado negativamente ou provocado uma sensação idêntica de medo ou terror.

– Muito bem, muito bem! – Horace bateu palmas, demonstrando novamente entusiasmo perante as respostas correctas das suas alunas. – Mais 40 pontos para Gryffindor!

– Boa! – Sussurrou James apertando a mão de Bella.

– E agora, mas não por última, quem me consegue dizer que poção é esta? – Disse o professor indicando o último caldeirão. – Mr. Black?

– É a Poção do Ódio. – Sirius respondeu. – Revela a quem a beber os defeitos e caracteristicas negativas das outras pessoas, pode funcionar como sendo um antidoto para uma poção do Amor, uma vez que produz o efeito contrário.

– Excelente. 30 pontos para Slytherin! – O professor aplaudiu calmamente. – E agora, meus queridos alunos, vamos ao trabalho _a sério_.

Vários resmungos se fizeram presentes na sala enquanto os alunos se acomodavam nas secretárias.

– Ora, ora, não sejam assim, crianças! – Slughorn disse, os seus protuberantes olhos verdes arregalando-se ligeiramente. – Vai ser algo engraçado, acreditem. Não é nada de mais, afinal. Vá. O que quero que façam agora vai ser reproduzir um caldeirão de _Amortencia_ e anotarem, conforme a vão fazendo, os passos que seguem e que anotem o cheiro que captam quando a vossa poção estiver finalizada. Saberam que a poção está bem feita quando sentirem o cheiro _igual_ ao que sentiram quando inspiraram o fumo da minha poção. E para apimentar esta pequena tarefa, quem completar primeiro a poção correctamente receberá como prémio... um pequeno frasco de _Empatheia_. – Slug deu um pequeno sorriso quando os olhos de todos os alunos brilharam à menção da poção empática, olhando para o seu relógio. – E têm, exactamente, uma hora. Vá, a trabalhar. _Chop chop_!

Uma pequena azafama espalhou-se pela sala enquanto todos procuravam as coisas que precisavam para cumprir a tarefa que o professor lhes incutira. Bella parecia intretida a recordar-se do odor que sentira, acometendo-o à memória, decorando cada nota que os seus sentidos apurados captavam, enquanto procurava pelos ingredientes que lhe faltavam para fazer a poção, conseguia também pensar no pequeno prémio prometido, a utilidade que aquela pequena poção não teria na Festa de Natal da família durante as férias, _ver_ e _sentir_ de facto a falsidade dos sentimentos daqueles feiticeiros e bruxas que rodeavam a sua _querida_ família, turnaria tudo diferente.

_Seria óptimo poder _ver_ o que _ele_ sente por uma única vez_, a morena pensou fazendo o seu caminho para o armário de ingredientes no fundo da sala. Estava tão envolta em pensamento que não deu conta de quem estava à sua frente, indo embater na pessoa com certa força.

– Uf. – Ela ouviu a pessoa resmungar e só se deu conta de que era um rapaz pelas fortes mãos ligeiramente calejadas. – Já não te disse para veres por onde andavas _hoje_, Bellatrix?

Os encaracolados cabelos negros da moça ficaram de um vermelho vibrante, não de raiva, mas de embaraço, estivera tão distraída a pensar naquilo em que poderia usar a pequena amostra de poção que não dera pela presença de Sirius na sua frente. Reconhecia que o primo de certo modo tinha razão, já lhe dissera isso pelo menos uma vez, mas algo lhe dizia que não seria a primeira e última vez que aconteceria e, fosse o caso de ela acreditar no _destino_, julgaria que os "encontros" entre ambos teriam algum significado para além de pura e odiosa coincidência.

– Ora, desaparece, Orion. – Bella disse, erguendo o rosto altivamente e chamando-o pelo nome do meio, sabia o quanto Sirius detestava o nome do Pai e sabia bem o quanto isso o afectava.

– Sua... – O moreno rosnou baixinho, mas ficou-se por isso, virou-lhe as costas e voltou para a sua secretária, não pronunciando uma única palavra mais.

Enquanto o via afastar-se reparou na pequena sombra que se abateu sobre o olhar dele. O objectivo que tivera ao chamar-lhe pelo nome do pai fora cumprido e magoara-o, de certo modo, sentiu um pouco de remorços por o fazer sentir-se mal, mas ele passara seis anos da sua vida a magoá-la. Erguendo a cabeça e empinando o nariz, Bellatrix voltou para a sua mesa depois de recolher os ingredientes que precisaria para realizar a poção.

O tempo parecia passar devagar enquanto todos trabalhavam nas suas poções, o som do lume a cripitar sob cada caldeirão, do arrastar das penas sobre as folhas de pergaminho enquanto cada um tomava nota dos passos que fazia na realização da poção, as tonalidades coloridas das poções que estavam quase prontas e, por fim, o que era mais proeminente na sala, o cheiro... diferente para todos, mas não menos forte para os sentidos de cada um. Alfazema, rosmaninho, urze das _Highlands_, pinho, orvalho, terra molhada, estes eram alguns dos cheiros que invadiam a sala enquanto a maioria dos alunos terminava a poção correctamente.

Bella sentia-se quase sufocada com o odor que sentira antes, apesar de sentir o cheiro fresco do vento e aquele odor masculino não tão possante assim, aquele perfume fazia algo vibrar no fundo do seu ser, algo que não reconhecia mas no fundo da sua mente parecia haver uma lembrança. Sentia-se dividida entre a familiaridade e o desconhecido... Não conseguia reconhecê-lo, mas sabia que conhecia aquele odor.

– E muito bem... O tempo acabou! – O professor disse. – Poisem as coisas, apaguem o lume das vossas poções e esperem que eu examine as vossas poções.

Todos fizeram como o professor disse e ficaram quietos nos seus lugares. James observou pela última vez a sua poção, examinando a sua cor avermelhada, sentindo-se satisfeito consigo mesmo, então passou a olhar para as pessoas ao seu redor; Remus parecia preocupado com todos os paços que tomaram e parecia revê-los lendo o pergaminho onde os anotara; reparou que no fundo da sala, Sirius estava de olhos fechados, inspirando calmamente o fumo que o seu caldeirão exalava, o Gryffindor sorriu de maneira travessa escolhendo deixar o primo em paz; reparou em Lily, a ruiva parecia intrigada com o odor que o seu caldeirão exalava, já a conhecia há tanto tempo que conseguia identificar no rosto dela a apreciação junto da irritação e da curiosidade, não pôde deixar de se questionar sobre os odores que ela inalara; e por fim, o seu olhar caiu em Bella que se encontrava ao seu lado, os olhos azuis perdidos no liquido à sua frente, mudando a sua cor azul clarinha para um tom azul acinzentado.

Com um suspiro resignado, James virou-se para o seu caldeirão, inalando o vapor, sentindo novamente o odor de lírios, livros, pergaminho e ainda urze... Ele sabia a quem pertenciam aqueles cheiros, no entanto, não se podia enganar ao imaginar que o cheiro que a sua ruiva sentira se referisse a ele, estaria louco por sonhar sequer nessa hipótese.

– Ora vejamos o que temos aqui. – Slughorn disse aproximando-se do caldeirão de Lily. – Uma poção extremamente bem feita. Muito bem, Miss Evans. Vinte pontos para Gryffindor.

Sorrisos victoriosos surgiram nos rostos de cada aluno da casa do leão, a aula estava a ser bastante produtiva para os leões no que tocava ao ganho de pontos.

Fez-se silêncio novamente, tendo voltado o professor a fazer a sua ronda. O som do rossar das roupas umas nas outras das vestes do professor era o único que se ouvia, mas de repente parou. Ninguém se atreveu a levantar a cabeça para ver onde o professor parara, qual a expressão que preenchia o rosto bolachudo do homem, apenas esperavam que o senhor falasse.

– Santo Merlin. – O professor murmurou. – Parece que temos aqui um vencedor.

Todos ergueram a cabeça para ver a quem se referia Horace e ficaram ainda mais admirados ao vê-lo parado em frente ao caldeirão de Sirius Black.

– Mr. Black, muitos parabéns! – Congratulou o professor. – Acabou de se tornar merecedor de um frasco de _Empatheia_! – E entregou-lhe o pequeno frasco, mesmo antes de tocar para a saída. – Muito bem, classe, estão dispensados. Os que fizeram mal a poção, quero que releiam os vossos pergaminhos e escrevam uma composição de duas páginas de pergaminho a explicar o que fizeram mal. Até amanhã.

Começaram todos a sair para a rua, Lily reclamava junto de Bellatrix acerca do simples facto de ser impossível a poção de Sirius estar melhor que a dela... Estavam ambas da mesma cor... como era possível? Os cabelos de Bellatrix estavam iguais aos cabelos de Lily, indicando o estado de irritação da jovem Black.

James deixou-se ficar para trás, atraindo o olhar curioso de Remus.

– Não vens? – O rapaz perguntou. – A McGonagall não vai ficar satisfeita se chegarmos atrasados.

– Vai na frente que já te apanho. – Prometeu o moreno. – Só preciso de dar uma palavra ao meu primo.

Remus assentiu e seguiu em frente, acelerando o passo para se juntar a Bellatrix e a Lilian. Vendo os amigos afastar-se, Prongs voltou-se para trás a tempo de ver Sirius sair da sala de aula cabisbaixo, de algum modo, sabia-o perdido em pensamentos.

– Hey, Sirius. – Potter chamou à atenção do Black, fazendo com que o último erguesse a cabeça rapidamente. – Está tudo bem?

Sirius balançou a cabeça ligeiramente, tentando afastar os pensamentos que se dispersavam pela sua mente. – James, o que posso fazer por ti?

Olhando desconfiado para o primo, James despenteou o cabelo sorrindo ligeiramente. – Eu só queria saber como estavas, vi o que aconteceu na aula e como ficaste depois.

O Slytherin sorriu ligeiramente, apreciava a preocupação do primo, mas não podia deixar que mais niguém percebesse isso, nem o quanto apreciava a presença e companhia dos dois Salteadores. Mas para além da satisfação causada pelo "afecto" do Salteador, a pergunta afectou Sirius de outra maneira, fazendo-o pensar na pergunta: como estava Sirius? Reconhecia que havia muito pouco a dizer para responder àquilo, sentia-se dividido, não sabia se entre o magoado ou o zangado.

– Estou bem. – Sirius disse. – Dentro dos possíveis.

– Se precisares de alguma coisa, já sabes que podes contar comigo e com o Remus.

– Eu sei. Obrigado.

Com um ligeiro sorriso, Sirius Black afastou-se de James Potter, retirando do bolso o pequeno frasco que recebera como prémio na aula de poções, deixando que a sua mente fizesse planos nos quais faria uso da poção empática.

* * *

**O Sirius dá-se com o James? Mas que raio de Slytherin é ele?**

**Não me batam que ele escreveu-se sozinho!**

**E qual será o segredo dos MacEvans? Hum...**

**Não percam o próximo capítulo... que puderá vir mais depressa com o auxílio de uns comentários pequeninos... nem que seja só um olá.**

**Obrigada por lerem! Beijinhos enfeitiçados!**


	4. Chapter 4

Quarto Capitulo

Gryffindors e Slytherins reunião-se à porta da sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas depois do almoço.

Para os leões, a última aula da manhã fora com a sua chefe de equipa e com a equipa dos texugos, não houvera incidentes idênticos aos ocorridos durante a manhã com as cobras. No entanto, apesar da alteração de ambiente, certos alunos pareciam ainda amargurados pelos resultados da pequena "competição" na aula de poções, era ainda possível ver Lily e Bella relativamente aborrecidas com a situação, parecendo deter sentimentos de revolta contra Sirius que sempre que via ambas as raparigas lhes lançava um sorriso irónico.

– A sério! Eu detesto-o. – Bella reclamava pela enésima vez no dia.

– Já me perguntava quanto tempo iriamos ficar sem te ouvir dizer isso. – James disse coçando a cabeça. – Quanto tempo foi, Moony?

– Cerca de um quarto de hora. – Disse o moreno aloirado sem olhar para o relógio de pulso. – Devias tentar ignorar isso, Bella, afinal de contas ele é o Chefe da tua família.

– _Até_ eu me casar! – A morena respondeu com indignação. – Não percebo o que raio passava pela cabeça dos meus antepassados para impor essa regra.

– Não me digas que pensavas ficar para Tia e viver com 50 gatos. – James gargalhou.

– Sabes bem que apesar de tudo _eu não me dou bem com gatos_. – Bella respondeu ao primo, franzindo o nariz com repugna. – Sabes que eles são irritantes quando se metem a esfregar-se contra as nossas pernas e mostram aqueles dentinhos... Ugh!

– Não percebo porquê, Bells. – Lily intrometeu-se. – Acho-os tão queridos.

– A Bellita tem um trauma com gatos, Lilian. – Disse-lhe James. – É uma coisa antiga.

A ruiva apesar de parecer interessada na história que o Salteador parecia querer contar, fingiu desinteresse e poucos segundos depois, a figura possante e, por demais, elegante de Seth MacEvans apareceu no fundo do corredor, abrindo as portas da sala de aula com um acenar de varinha.

Lentamente, foram todos entrando e sentando-se nos seus lugares de eleição, deixando espaço suficiente para que os Salteadores se sentassem na frente da sala junto de Lilian e Sirius.

– Levantem-se, classe. – Seth disse com o seu sotaque escocês carregado e com um aceno de varinha a mesas e cadeiras desapareceram dando lugar a _puff_'s verdes, dourados, vermelhos e prateados. – Muito bem podem sentar-se. – E assim o fizeram. – O meu nome é Seth _Mac_Evans. Bem sei que mu'tos de vocês sabem quem eu sou e devem ter algumas questões nada pertinentes.

Seth quedou-se em silêncio ao ver uma mão no ar, os seus olhos verdes seguiram o braço erguido para identificar que o seu dono era nem mais nem menos que Lilian Evans, a melhor amiga do seu filho.

– Diga, Miss Evans.

– Não querendo ser indiscreta, professor. – Lily disse, a sua face ficando quase da mesma cor que o seu cabelo. – Mas é mesmo verdade que foi perseguido pelo Ministério da Magia _injustamente_?

– É sim, Miss Evans. – O tom pesaroso de Seth não passou despercebido pela ruiva. – E por causa das acusações sem qualquer fundamento feitas contra mim e a minha família, perdi muito mais qu'anos de liberdade. Quero que fique aqui bem esclarecido, nunca servi nem nunca servirei Lord Voldemort. – Vários arrepios se fizeram notar pela sala, mas o professor ignorou-os. – E nã q'ero ouvir ninguém, repito _ninguém_ comentar ou elevar rumores acerca de ter ou nã servido tã vil criatura.

– Mas é verdade que praticou Magia Negra. – A voz de Jensen Potter cortou o silêncio, deixando todos em estado de choque. – Conhecendo a sua família e a família da sua esposa, não admira que os tenham julgado como Devoradores da Morte.

Apenas palavras tinha dito o gémeo de James, mas várias reacções foram despertas por essas ditas palavras. Três pessoas levantaram-se – Sirius, James e Bellatrix, cujos cabelos e olhos se encontravam vermelhos –, os três com as varinhas em riste. Potter não parecia sequer importar-se com o facto de estar prestes a atacar o seu _irmão_, Bella parecia estar completamente alheia ao facto de o sentimento assassino que a assolava ser dirigido para o seu _namorado_, apenas Sirius tinha plena consciência de que a _sua família_ fora insultada pela pessoa que ele mais odiava na sua existência.

– Retira o que disseste! – Exclamou Bella, tendo sido a única a conseguir aproximar-se de Jensen antes que outros a conseguissem impedir. – RETIRA O QUE DISSESTE, SEU MISERÁVEL!

A varinha de Bella estava apontada à garganta do moreno que olhava para ela com um misto de medo e surpresa. Não era segredo para ninguém o ódio que a morena nutria pela família, mas uma coisa era ser ela a insultar o seu próprio sangue, mais ninguém tinha esse direito, nem mesmo alguém que também descendia dessa árvore familiar tão nobre.

Enquanto a Gryffindor ponderava ou não o uso de um feitiço que certamente lhe iria render a expulsão da escola e um bilhete de ida para Azkaban, Seth, o realmente ofendido, olhava para o rapaz através de uma núvem vermelha de ódio e raiva.

– Bellatrix. – Seth disse, a sua voz mortalmente calma, lançando arrepios por todos os alunos. – Senta-te. – A morena não respondeu, não saindo da sua posição hirta à frente do seu namorado. – Eu disse _senta-te_! – A voz de Seth elevou-se, fazendo os vidros vibrar com o poder na sua voz que levou a rapariga a sentar-se contra-feita.

Só quando os três alunos exaltados ficaram quietos nos seus _puff_'s, bufando silenciosamente com ódio para com o outro rapaz, só então Seth se dirigiu ao rapaz com passos calculistas e uma máscara de gelo sobre o seu rosto. Jensen conhecia o que diziam acerca do ex-_Auror_, que ele foram um dos mais brilhantes disciplos de Alastor Moody Olho-Louco e que, não tivesse sido a abrupta interrupção na sua carreira por parte do Ministério, as celas de Azkaban estariam cheias com o bom trabalho feito pelo Escocês.

MacEvans olhou Jensen nos olhos, fazendo o jovem Potter tremer de medo do verde gelado e cruel dos olhos do professor que o perfuravam. Se o ex-_Auror_ estivesse a gritar com ele, seria muito mais fácil de o enfrentar, mas o silêncio era ainda pior do que uma Maldição Imperdoável.

– Não, _Jensen_. – Seth disse, por fim, a sua voz não mais alta que um murmúrio. – Nunca pratiquei Magia Negra. Nem eu, nem a minha mulher, nem ninguém da minha família. – Um pequeno sorriso que fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha do _beater_ dos Gryffindor. – Não desminto que é possível que alguns membros da família da Isis tenham praticado as Artes das Trevas, mas nesse caso também tu saberias disso, não é? Afinal, tanto tu como ela partilham o mesmo sangue-puro dos Black.

Jensen engoliu em seco, sentindo-se suar frio ao som das palavras frias e calculistas de Seth. O homem tinha razão e jogara bem contra o jovem, utilizando um modo de tortura muito pior que um _Cruciatus_.

– Agora, senta-te e lembra-te sempre disto, dentro destas quatro paredes, sou eu que mando e 'inda posso defender outros de cometerem erros por tua causa, mas tenhas tu o azar d'eu t'ouvir a f'zer outro comentário desses, podes ter a certeza qu'as unhas de gatinha da Bellatrix nã serão nada comparadas ao inferno q'eu te vou f'zer passar, ouviste-me? – Seth viu Jensen assentir e deu um pequeno sorriso. – Senta-te e se f'zeres outra interrupção inoportuna, nã temerei oferecer-te uma detenção.

Seth virou as costas ao rapaz, voltando para o seu lugar na frente da sala. Todos os alunos olhavam para ele, uns relativamente aterrorizados, outros surpreendidos e os Salteadores e Sirius, parcialmente, satisfeitos com a acção do professor. Aquele seria assunto para a escola toda assim que tocasse o termino da aula, disso Seth tinha a certeza.

– Com'eu ia d'zer antes de ser interrompido, nunca pratiquei Magia Negra nem nunca tenciono vir a praticá-la. – Ele sorriu suavemente. – E por f'lar em Magia Negra, hoje, moços e moças, vamos aprender a... como dizê-lo... afastar a escuridão.

Seth franziu um pouco o nariz, parecendo pouco satisfeito com o modo como a informação tinha sido dita. Estava a ficar enferrujado na comunicação...

Todos olharam de uns para os outros, parecendo confusos com o que o professor dissera. "Afastar a escuridão"? Que queria isso dizer? Depressa Seth acenou com a sua varinha e um báu apareceu na ponta da sala, aproximando-se ruidosamente do Escocês.

– Por favor, crianças, levantem-se e formem uma fila.

Todos obedeceram e o ex-_Auror_ voltou a acenar a varinha fazendo os _puff_'s desaparecer, criando imenso espaço livre.

– Quero que puxem das vossas varinhas e prestem atenção ao qu'eu vou d'zer. – Expondo a sua varinha a todos os alunos, Seth posicionou-se à frente deles de maneira a que todos o vissem bem. – O feitiço que vão realizar é um pouco complicado e é preciso que se concentrem _muito_, mas mesmo _muito_. – O seu rosto estava sério, tentando transmitir a todos a mensagem de que não seria fácil a realização do feitiço. – O feitiço que vos vou ensinar chama-se _Patronus_, certamente que já ouviram f'lar dele. Alguém me sabe d'zer p'ra que serve?

Para surpresa de todos foi James que ergueu a sua mão para responder.

– Sim, James? – Seth disse, um pequeno sorriso nos seus lábios.

– O encantamento _Patronus_ é um feitiço defensivo, que cria uma encarnação dos pensamentos mais positivos de quem lançou o feitiço. É um feitiço que se alimenta de memórias positivas e quanto mais feliz for a memória, mais forte será o feitiço. Serve como um escudo contra _Dementors_ uma vez que os repele. – James disse de uma só vez, parecendo feliz com a sua explicação.

– Muito bem! 10 pontos para Gryffindor. – Seth disse sentando-se em cima do baú que se manifestou ao contacto do feiticeiro. – Como o James disse, é, de facto, um feitiço defensivo muito eficiente contra os Guardas de Azkaban. E que quanto mais feliz for a memória e os pensamentos positivos que o alimentam, mais forte o feitiço será. A primeira coisa que vão _todos_ fazer é vasculhar a vossa linda mente e encontrarem a memória mais feliz que tiverem. – Fez um momento de silêncio deixando que todos se concentrassem na memória. – Agora apontando a vossa varinha para a frente, quero que digam _Expecto Patronum_. Vá repitam comigo, _Expecto Patronum_.

– _Expecto Patronum_. – Repetiu a turma toda, deixando um ar ligeiramente satisfeito no rosto do professor.

– Muito bem. 'gora, sem s'esquecerem da vossa memória, cad'um de vocês vai enfrentar um _Dementor_ e proclamar o feitiço. – Informou-os Seth. – Espero que estejam prontos.

– Professor. – Lilian disse, quando Seth se debruçou sobre a caixa para a abrir.

– Sim, Lilian? – Seth disse olhando para a jovem rapidamente.

– Não tem mesmo um _Dementor_ nesse baú..., pois não?

O jovem professor sorriu perante a preocupação da rapariga e o seu sorriso charmoso sossegou ligeiramente os seus medos. – Nã, é apenas um _Sem-Forma_ que tomará a forma de uma dessas criaturas. Nã há que temer.

Lily pareceu mais apaziguada pelas palavras do professor, mas mesmo assim não se sentia muito confiante.

– Vamos, formem uma fila. – Seth viu os alunos obedecerem-lhe e assim que se encontravam todos em fila indiana, ele olhou para o aluno que se encontrava na frente da mesma. – Pronto?

O aluno assentiu e o professor abriu o baú, soltando o _Sem-Forma_ que tomou a figura de um _Dementor_, erguendo-se das profundezas do caixote, flutuando com o seu manto negro, espalhando pela sala um frio gelado que sugava todos e quaisquer sentimentos felizes que alguém sentisse.

– Foca-te na tua memória mais feliz. – Seth disse. – Revive-a na tua mente e diz o feitiço.

– _Expecto Patronum_. – Exclamou Lucius Malfoy.

Da sua varinha surgiu uma névoa prateada que se ergueu num escudo entre si e a figura encapuzada, não parecia ser muito forte mas era o suficiente para manter a criatura afastada. Seth apreciou o modo como a figura arrogante de Malfoy começou a ceder sob a pressão aplicada pelo _Sem-Forma-Dementor_ no escudo, fazendo-o recuar e até mesmo transpirar de esforço.

– Avança, Malfoy! Obriga-o a entrar na caixa. – Seth disse, observando o aluno loiro esforçar-se por fazer a criatura recuar.

Assim que se ouviu o estrondoso som do baú a fechar, todos aplaudiram, ainda que alguns o tenham feito de maneira contra-feita.

– Muito bem. – Seth aplaudiu, aproximando-se do baú. – Próximo!

A seguir na fila estava James que com um sorriso malandro se colocou de frente para o baú com a varinha em riste.

– Pronto, Potter?

– Eu nasci pronto. – James respondeu fazendo alguns alunos rirem-se.

Com um sorriso alegre no rosto, Seth reabriu a arca e, de novo, o _Dementor_ ergueu-se. O jovem Salteador deixou que a criatura se aproximasse, dando tempo a si mesmo para fixar a memória mais feliz que tinha.

– _Expecto Patronum!_ – Exclamou James, da sua varinha saltando um belíssimo veado prateado que galopou firmemente para o Guardião de Azkaban, obrigando-o a fugir da luz poderosa que o animal das boas emoções emitia.

Toda a sala ficou em silêncio após ressoar o banque surdo produzido pela arca a fechar-se com o _Sem-Forma_ lá dentro. Todos olhavam abismados para James Potter, que parecia tudo menos preocupado com o simples facto de todos olharem para ele como se lhe tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça. Ninguém produzia um som e o silêncio parecia tão palpável que seria possível curtá-lo com uma faca, até Seth começar a aplaudir a demonstração do rapaz.

– Muito bem! Um _Patronus_ corpóreo... É raro de se ver em alguém tão novo. – Seth disse colocando-se na frente do jovem. – Já tinhas feito este encantamento antes, não é?

– Sim, o meu pai ensinou-mo. – James disse.

– A maravilha que não é ter um pai que trabalha no Ministério. – O professor disse para que só James ouvisse e sorrisse ainda mais. – Isto, meus caros alunos e alunas, foi um _muitíssimo_ poderoso _Patronus_. Quando uma memória é de tal maneira forte, pode acontecer que o vosso _Patronus_ tome a forma de um animal que vos defina de certo modo.

Atrás de James, Bella e Remus riram-se baixinho para não chamarem à atenção nem do professor nem dos seus colegas. No entanto, no fundo da sala, também Sirius captou o humor da situação e teve que conter uma gargalhada.

– Claro que até conseguirem alcançar o nível em que o jovem Potter se encontra, terão que trabalhar _muito_. – Seth disse fazendo outros que se riam ficarem calados. – Vamos! Lupin, és tu!

Remus avançou para a frente da sala e novamente o _Sem-Forma _re-ergueu-se do baú, esperando até ao momento certo, o jovem Salteador deixou que a criatura se aproximasse o suficiente e então exclamou o encantamento, fazendo com um escudo prateado surgisse entre si e o monstro. Fechando os olhos, Moony concentrou-se tentando fortificar a sua defesa, mas parecendo incapaz de o fazer, então um ar determinado fixou-se no seu rosto e obrigou o _Dementor_ a recuar de volta ao baú. Para os restantes dois Salteadores fora óbvio o quanto o amigo ficara aborrecido com a sua fraca _performance_, reconhecendo que a sua memória, a sua _melhor_ memória não fora nem de perto nem de longe a mais forte que conseguira arranjar.

Seth pareceu reparar no mesmo que dois dos seus alunos, proferindo palavras encorajadoras ao jovem lobisomem. – Estiveste muito bem, Lupin. Só precisas de praticar um pouco mais.

Tais palavras elevaram ligeiramente o espírito do Salteador, animando-o um pouco fazendo-o seguir o seu caminho até os amigos.

– Black. – Seth disse virando-se de costas e voltando a encaminhar-se para o pequeno cofre onde se encontrava o _Sem-Forma_.

– Sim? – Sirius e Bella chegaram-se à frente, lançando um olhar mortífero um ao outro.

MacEvans virou-se, com um ligeiro sorriso no rosto, para ver os dois primos tentarem fuzilar-se com o olhar. Não podia negar que achava engraçado o modo como ambos pareciam nutrir um ódio mútuo, mas no fundo reconhecia o olhar irritado da rivalidade que os dois morenos partilhavam. Em tempos idos, também ele trocara olhares daqueles com uma ruiva que, no presente, tinha o prazer de chamar esposa.

– Eu 'stava, de facto, a referir-me à Bellatrix. – Seth disse com uma pontada de riso na voz. – Mas vocês podem decidir entre vós qual será o primeiro a mostrar as suas capacidades c'o _Patronus_.

Sirius olhou de Seth para a caixa a seus pés e então, de soslaio, para a prima. Estava um pouco temeroso de mostrar o seu _patronus_, tinha a certeza que iria demonstrar mais de si do que devia, mas por outro lado, queria que os outros reconhecessem a sua força... Deixou que ambos os seus desejos lutassem um contra o outro por um momento, mas com um olhar sobre a prima, tomou a sua decisão.

– Ela pode ir primeiro. – Sirius respondeu, a sua voz com um toque de escárnio. – Vamos ver do que é ela capaz.

Bellatrix cerrou os seus dentes impedindo-se de responder à letra ao que Sirius dissera, não se iria rebaixar perante Seth e ambas as equipas. Erguendo o seu queixo, mostrando-se superior aos outros, avançou para a frente da sala colocando a sua varinha a postos para trabalhar.

_Isto vai ser interessante_, Sirius pensou, encostando-se à parede mais próxima de si.

– Estás pronta, Bella? – Seth perguntou num tom de voz baixo ao que ela respondeu com um breve acenar de cabeça.

Um silêncio frio alastrou-se pela sala quando o _Dementor_ se elevou dos confins do baú. Bella apertou a sua varinha com mais força, trazendo para si as memórias felizes que tinha.

_Não grites, rapaz!_ A voz de Orion fez-se ouvir na sua mente conforme a criatura se ia aproximando. _Nem chores, chorar é para os fracos!_ Quase que podia ver o Tio a torturar Sirius na sua frente e o medo apossou-se de si.

_Pare, Pai. Por favor!_ O choro do primo encheu a sua cabeça fazendo-a cerrar os dentes e tentar lutar com mais força contra as memórias sombrias que a invadiam. _Pai!_

_Chega!_ Bella pensou, recordando-se da liberdade que sentira quando se transformara na sua forma animaga pela primeira vez, da felicidade que sentira quando fora aceite na equipa de _Quidditch_. – _Expecto Patronum!_

Na escuridão que invadira a sala, emergindo da ponta da varinha de Bellatrix, surgiu um cão prateado que depressa se colocou entre a sua dona e o guardião de Azkaban. Os olhos de todos arregalaram-se ligeiramente quando viram o animal posicionar-se na frente da morena numa posição defensiva, como se estivesse prestes a atacar. Quase como se o animal de boas emoções lhe estivesse a rosnar e a mostrar os dentes, o _Dementor_ recuou lentamente, voltando para a caixa de onde viera.

Assim que o _banque_ do baú a fechar-se se fez ouvir, as velas voltaram a acender-se, iluminando a sala novamente. No meio da sala, Bellatrix tremia ligeiramente, os seus olhos fixos no vazio, a sua varinha ainda apertada na mão e o seu patronus perto de si, a olhá-la com os seus olhos prateados.

– Bellatrix? – Seth disse aproximando-se dela ligeiramente.

– Bells? – James chamou-a colocando-lhe a mão sobre o ombro. – Bastet?

Ao ouvir a sua alcunha ser chamada, Bella olhou para James com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Inspirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se e depois voltou com o rapaz para junto de Remus que lhe entregou logo um pouco de chocolate.

No fundo da sala, Sirius olhava para a prima com um misto de preocupação e curiosidade, o que fizera com que ela ficasse assim? Tivesse sido o que fosse, abalara-a o bastante para que ela não conseguisse reagir e ele sabia que a _sua_ Bellatrix reagia sempre a tudo, fosse de que maneira fosse.

– Bem... Continuando com a aula. – Seth disse ao certificar-se que a prima da sua esposa estava melhor e mais recomposta. – Sirius, queres mostrar agora do qu'és capaz?

Um pequeno sorriso formou-se nos lábios do rapaz. – Será um prazer.

Sirius avançou, lançando um pequeno olhar à prima que agora olhava para ele, teria sorrido mais, não fosse estar a concentrar-se na sua melhor memória.

_Vai ser fácil_. O moreno pensou posicionando-se em frente da arca e acenando a Seth indicando que estava pronto. Novamente, o _Dementor_ ergueu-se e avançou sobre o aluno que o enfrentava.

Black não deixou de sorrir quando sentiu o familiar frio invadir-lhe os ossos, apertando a varinha e fechando os olhos, deixou-se perder na memória mais feliz que tinha.

_Aquele acordar, aquela tempestade, a hipótese..._ Assim que abriu os seus olhos cinza sorriu mais um pouco. – _Expecto Patronum!_

À semelhança do que acontecera com James e Bella, da sua varinha saltou um animal, tão ágil e tão rápido que teria sido impossível identificar a sua forma, não fosse o tamanho dele. Um puma prateado saltou pelo ar, aterrando sobre as suas patas ao lado de Sirius, e um rugido suave fez-se ouvir por todos. Avançando lentamente sobre o _Sem-Forma_, fazendo-o recuar, lançando um calor acolhedor pela sala. Uma vez que a criatura se recolheu de volta ao seu esconderijo, um silêncio absurdo envolveu a sala enquanto o patronus de Sirius se dissolvia no ar.

Seth sorria ligeiramente, observando o primo e as expressões chocadas dos Salteadores – pelo menos de Bellatrix.

– Agora começo a reparar que devia ter levado realmente a peito as palavras do vosso antigo professor. – O Escocês disse, o seu tom de voz nada surpreendido. – Reconheço qu'esta primeira aula 'stá a superar as minhas expectativas.

– E ainda não avaliaste o resto da turma. – James disse, feliz por conseguir espantar alguém mais velho que ele próprio. – Acredito que os restantes também devam ser capazes de te surpreender.

Seth tomou as palavras de James como sendo um incentivo para avançar com a aula, indicando com um olhar terno a Lily que era a vez dela enfrentar o _Dementor_. O olhar da ruiva saltava entre o baú e o professor com receio espelhado em ambas as órbitas verde-esmeralda, algo que ninguém estava habituado a ver no rosto de Lilian Evans.

– Vai correr tudo bem. – Prometeu Seth, assegurando a jovem ruiva como um pai faria a um filho. – Eu 'stou aqui.

Lily assentiu, aprontando-se em frente ao baú, e assim que os seus olhos se encontraram com os igualmente verdes do professor, houve uma troca silenciosa de palavras entre os dois antes de Seth abrir a caixa, libertando a criatura.

Primeiro, foram as mãos do _Dementor Sem-Forma_ que surgiram, depois a sua cabeça coberta pelo seu longo manto negro que trazia consigo um cheiro putrefacto.

_És uma inútil_ – Lily ouviu a voz dizer, lançando pelo seu corpo um frio que lhe gelou o sangue. – _Não vales nada, és uma anormal._

_Não, não sou uma anormal, sou especial._ A ruiva pensou em resposta, recordando-se de como aquela voz e aquelas palavras não a deixaram dormir durante toda a sua vida.

O _Dementor _aproximou-se mais, fazendo com que o frio se espalhasse ainda mais, trazendo para a ruiva ainda mais dolorosas lembranças.

_Por favor, mais não, eu prometo não voltar a repetir_. A sua voz de pequena encheu-lhe a memória, trazendo lágrimas aos olhos da rapariga.

– Lilian. – Seth chamou-a, não obtendo resposta da aluna. – Lilian!

– _Expecto..._ _Expecto..._ – Lily começou a dizer, mas nunca chegou a acabar o feitiço.

– LILY!

* * *

**O que será que vai acontecer à Lily?**

**Céus eu sou péssima nisto!**

**Peço imensa desculpa pela demora, pessoal. Mas a vida pessoal chega e começa a atrapalhar o programa e a fada da inspiração decidiu fugir com medo da confusão que se apoderou da minha vida.**

**Comentem, digam se gostaram ou não. Se quiserem, dêem sugestões para o que querem ver a acontecer aos personagens, mandem-me as vossas ideias!**

**Beijinhos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinto Capitulo**

– Lily! – James, Bella, Remus e Seth gritaram ao ver a ruiva cair inconsciente.

– _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ – O professor gritou conjurando o seu _patronus_ e da sua varinha saltou um cavalo prateado que galopou pela sala, espalhando um calor confortável e obrigando o _Dementor _a recuar para a caixa. – Lilian, acorda.

– Lily! Por favor, Lils, acorda. – Bella disse ajoelhando-se ao lado da ruiva.

– Classe disp'nsada! – Seth exclamou para os alunos que pareciam curiosos com o que se passara. – Saiam! AGORA!

– Lily. – James disse aproximando-se de Bella e da jovem desmaiada.

– Eu disse classe disp'nsada, Potter. – Seth rosnou. – Podes-t'ir embora.

James parou momentaneamente para olhar para o moreno. – Eu não a vou deixar sem saber se ela está bem.

Os olhos de Seth perscutaram os de James, procurando neles uma razão que ultrapassasse a preocupação que o rapaz parecia sentir por Lily, mas nada encontraram além de genuina preocupação. O Salteador reparou no olhar do professor, não compreendeu os motivos por detrás da atitude dele, no entanto, a sua mente estava focada apenas na rapariga que se encontrava inconsciente.

– Rem, ainda tens chocolate? – James perguntou ao lobisomem, vendo-o assentir brevemente. – Vai buscá-lo, por favor, Moony.

Bella continuava ajoelhada ao lado da amiga. Os seus olhos azuis perscutavam o rosto sereno da ruiva, mas conseguiram detectar uma ruga entre os seus olhos, ruga essa que a morena sabia aparecer apenas quando a amiga estava deveras nervosa ou assustada.

_O que terás ouvido, Lilian Evans._ Bella pensou passando a mão delicadamente nos fios de cabelo ruivo.

– Lilian, moça, acorda. – Disse Seth tocando levemente no rosto. – Vá lá, pequenita.

Lentamente, a ruiva foi voltando aos seus sentidos, abrindo repentinamente os olhos verdes quando se apercebeu onde estava. Olhou à sua volta, percebendo que a sala estava vazia à excepção dos três Salteadores e do professor.

– O que aconteceu?

– O _dementor _aproximou-se de ti e tu desmaiaste. – Bella respondeu, ajudando a amiga a sentar-se. – Sentes-te bem?

– Tenho um pouco de frio...

– Toma, isto vai-te f'zer sentir m'lhor. – Seth disse entregando-lhe o chocolate que Lupin retirara da mala.

Lily comeu o chocolate sob o olhar atento do professor e os Salteadores, sentindo-se constrangida por tal facto. Pouco depois, Bella ajudou-a a levantar-se, levando-a para um dos _puff_'s evocados pelo professor de DCAT.

– Eu não compreendo. – A ruiva disse com um ar confuso. – Eu estava a ir muito bem, mas de repente... não consegui fazer o feitiço.

– Ouviste alguma coisa quando o _Dementor _se aproximou de ti? – Bella perguntou, os seus olhos azuis focados nos verdes da amiga que assentiu silenciosamente.

Subitamente as palavras cruéis do seu passado vieram-lhe à mente, trazendo consigo um enorme nó no estómago da jovem ruiva que baixou a cabeça deixando o seus cachos ruivos taparem-lhe o rosto, impedindo os outros de verem as lágrimas que inundaram os seus olhos. Ninguém sabia acerca do seu passado, ninguém sabia acerca do facto de que ninguém em sua casa desejava a sua presença, talvez todos já tivessem reparado e talvez questionado o porquê de Lily ficar em Hogwarts a quando das férias de Natal e Páscoa, mas ninguém sabia o verdadeiro motivo por detrás de tal opção.

– Às vezes, - Seth disse, fazendo os olhos da ruiva elevarem-se para os seus. – e é normal, a presença de um _Dementor_ faz-nos reviver, no nosso intimo, a memória ma's triste que temos, a que nos magoou mais ao longo da nossa vida, mas'isso não faz de nós fracos.

– Já lhe aconteceu isto alguma vez? – Lily perguntou timidamente.

O professor assentiu, um olhar triste prendendo-se no seu rosto. – Po'co tempo d'pois de ter perdido a minha filha, há dezasseis anos. Nã foi uma experiência agradável, mas nã me pude deixar abater... A minha esposa precisava de mim. – Seth sentou-se ao lado da ruiva e com um simples olhar para Bellatrix, pediu-lhe que saisse e levasse os rapazes.

A morena acenou com a cabeça, levantando-se do chão e dirigindo-se a James e Lupin. – Vamos embora, rapazes.

– O quê? – James pareceu despertar de um devaneio ao ouvir a voz da amiga. – Mas, a Lily...

– Ela fica com o Seth e vai ficar bem. – Bella disse, olhando o amigo com olhos severos, virando-se depois para a ruiva com olhos mais meigos. – Nós vamos andando, Lils. Qualquer coisa que precises, podes pedir ao Seth que envie um _patronus _à minha procura.

Tanto o professor como a ruiva assentiram, vendo os Salteadores abandonarem a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Quando se viram sozinhos, Lilian virou-se para o professor, milhares de dúvidas atravessando a sua mente.

– Não sabia que tinha uma filha. – Ela disse rapidamente. – O Alan nunca disse que tinha uma irmã.

– O Alan nunca chegou a saber que tinha uma irmã. – Seth respondeu, a mágoa presente tanto na sua voz como no seu olhar. – Quando a minha filha... desapareceu, o Alan ainda nã tinha nascido. Eu e a Isis ficámos destroçados com a perda, mas nã podiamos ignorar as nossas vidas... Nunca superámos a dor, mas tinhamos que ter em consciência qu'o nosso filho precisava de nós, por isso mimá-mo-lo quase tanto quanto queriamos ter mimado a nossa menina.

A ruiva não sabia porque é que o professor, que nem sequer a conhecia há mais de poucas horas, lhe estava a contar aquilo tudo sobre ele, parecia-lhe que de algum modo, ele queria que ela o conhecesse, mas claro que ela devia estar errada.

– Quando o Alan nos contou sobre ti na primeira carta que nos enviou no primeiro ano, achámos que, por alguma piada do destino, ele sempre teria uma irmã mais velha que pudesse olhar por ele. – Seth sorriu com a memória. – Foi um pequeno choque quando ele nos falou sobre ti, sabiamos qu'ele poderia encontrar alguns problemas na sociedade por ser meu filho, mas quando chegaste tu e o defendeste... Foi como se tivesses ocupado o lugar de vazio que havia desde qu'a minha pequenina desapareceu.

– Eu? – Lily disse, incrédula com o carinho que via no olhar do professor. – Porque haveriam de pensar que eu ocuparia esse lugar?

Seth olhou para o vazio, um sorriso a brincar com os seus lábios, fazendo-o parecer divertido. – Nós sabemos que nã fizeste de propósito p'ro fazeres, mas... nós tinhamos essa necessidade. Foi instintivo. Adoptámos-te, por assim dizer. O Alan nã pára de falar de ti e eu e a Isís já sentimos como se te tivessemos conhecido durante toda a vida. – O professor fez uma pausa, sorrindo abertamente. – Só lamentamos que nã tenhamos tido a hipótese de te conhecer antes, uma vez que rejeitavas sempre os nossos convites.

– Também lamento. – A ruiva acabou por dizer, ainda digerindo as informações que Seth lhe dera. Em algum lugar do mundo, mais próximo de si do que pensava, era desejada e querida, enquanto no seu próprio lar era apenas um fardo indesejável.

– Mas teremos imenso tempo est'ano. – Seth disse, na sua voz o cunho de uma promessa bastante saliente. – Este incidente nã voltará a acontecer, pequenina. Ajudar-te-ei em tudo o que puder e precisares.

Lily sorriu perante o tom sério do _ex-Auror_, naquele único momento, sentira-se mais acarinhada numa conversa com o pai do seu amigo do que com o _seu_ próprio pai. Sentira, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, o carinho paterno e, subitamente, sentiu-se extremamente grata a qualquer entidade superior por ter colocado Alan no seu caminho.

– Mas agora deves querer ir te embora, moça. – Seth levantou-se do _puff_, lançando um sorriso à ruiva.

– Obrigada, professor. – Ela disse, levantando-se. – Por tudo, por me ter ajudado e por compartilhar comigo a sua história.

O professor aproximou-se da jovem, puxando uma das mechas ruivas dela para trás da orela, desobstruindo assim a vista do rosto da jovem.

– Recorda-te apenas que p'ra mim é c'mo se fosses m'nha filha, pequenina.

Lilian corou, mas sorriu, olhando para o professor com um brilho agradecido.

– Não me agrada. – James disse pela enésima vez.

– Não tem nada que te agradar, Prongs! – Bella disse, folheando o livro de poções mais uma vez.

– Mas, Bastet... – O moreno resmungou como uma criança pequena.

– Nem Bastet, nem meia Bastet. A Lils é uma menina crescida e é a melhor amiga do filho do Seth. Sabes o quanto ela fez pelo Alan? Tens sequer noção do que a amizade dela significa para o Seth? – Bella levantou os seus olhos do livro, dirigindo um olhar aborrecido para James. – Ela não tarda deve estar aí a chegar. Deixa de ser chato.

– Até porque a Lily não te deve quaisquer explicações. – Remus disse do seu lugar junto da lareira.

– Hoje tiraram todos o dia contra mim. – James queixou-se.

Tanto Bella como Remus suspiraram perante o tom infantil do amigo, quando o retrato da Sala Comum se abriu para dar passagem à ruiva em questão que parecia estar ligeiramente perdida em pensamentos.

– Lily! – Remus disse, poisando a pena com que escrevia.

– Lils. – Bella levantou-se do sofá para olhar para a amiga.

– Evans. – James chamou-a, fazendo-a sair do seu pequeno mundinho. – Estás bem?

– Sim. - Ela respondeu depois de hesitar um pouco. – Obrigada por perguntares.

– Tens a certeza de que estás bem? – Remus perguntou. – Pareces um tanto... aluada.

Bella ter-se-ia rido do termo empenhado por _Moony_ relativamente ao estado da amiga, não fosse estar preocupada com ela.

– Estou, não se preocupem. – Lilian respondeu dirigindo-se às escadas para os dormitórios. – Vou lá acima buscar uns livros e volto já.

Os três ficaram a ver a ruiva desaparecer escada acima, cada um com um ar preocupado no rosto.

– Ela pareceu-vos bem? – Remus perguntou ainda olhando para as escadas.

– Nem por isso. – Bella disse, deixando que um sorriso se alastrasse pelo seu rosto. – Mas achei hilariante o simples facto de tu teres dito que ela estava _aluada_, Moony.

Os olhos de Lupin arregalaram-se com surpresa e, sorrindo, abanou a cabeça.

– És inacreditável.

Enquanto os dois amigos trocavam palavras divertidas, James continuava a olhar para as escadas do dormitório feminino com preocupação. O que teria acontecido na sala de aula com Seth para que Lily voltasse para a Torre dos Gryffindor tão alhea a tudo o que se passava à sua volta?

– Hei, James. – Bella chamou o primo, abanando a sua mão em frente dos olhos do rapaz. – Jamie... Acorda!

– D-Diz?

– Rem, enganámo-nos quando te apelidámos de _Moony_. – Bellatrix arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que se passa contigo hoje, Potter?

James sorriu, era raro ver Bellatrix preocupada, ainda mais raro era vê-la fazer piadas quando os amigos pareciam estar em sarilhos ou doentes.

– Eu estou óptimo, Bells. – James disse ainda com um sorriso. – Bem, vou dar uma vista de olhos pelos corredores antes de termos a aula de Herbologia.

E tal como Lily chegara, James partira, de corpo presente, mas com a cabeça nas núvens. Os corredores estavam vazios, o que facilitava, o silêncio ajudava-o a pensar e era isso que ele precisava. Nunca tivera muitas dúvidas em relação aos seus sentimentos pela ruiva: ao início, fora o sentimento de desafio que a rejeição dela provocara, mas depois, começara a descobrir alguém que não era só um desafio para conquistar, mas também para compreender, Lilian Evans era um mistério que o atraia cada vez mais e a cada passo que estava mais próximo de dissolver o mistério este revelava-se ainda mais profundo.

_Só uns instantes na tua mente, Lilian, e talvez conseguisse resolver o mistério que és._ James pensou ao cruzar uma das esquinas dos inúmeros corredores da escola.

– Não penses muito, primo. – Uma voz familiar disse. – Pode fazer-te mal.

James sorriu antes de se virar. – Sirius, que surpresa ver-te aqui.

Quando se virou para a parede do corredor, deparou-se com o primo. O sorriso despreocupado e o cabelo negro penteado na perfeição, Sirius era a figura do menino rico e desinteressado.

– Julguei que não ficarias surpreendido, afinal, conheces-me como ninguém. – Sirius disse desencostando-se da parede.

– Ou eu julguei que conhecia. – James disse, o seu ar sorridente ficando sério. – E se te conheço assim tão bem, sei que estás a falar comigo porque queres alguma coisa.

O sorriso de Sirius desapareceu no mesmo instante em que James acabou de falar. – Vês, eu disse que me conhecias bem.

– O que queres, Sirius?

– Por favor, James, não uses esse tom. Também vais lucrar com isto. – Sirius disse. – Tu sabes que eu não peço favores sem os ficar a dever.

– E o que iria eu ficar a ganhar?

– O que quiseres, dentro do que eu puder fazer mais tarde. – Sirius disse. – Vá lá, James. Preciso mesmo que o faças.

Os olhos de James semi-cerraram-se e uma das suas sobrancelhas arqueou-se, observou o primo como se o testasse, mas por fim suspirou condescendente.

– O que precisas que faça?

E Sirius sorriu, um sorriso genuino ao que parecia a James.

* * *

**E então o que acharam!**

**Mais um mistério para o nosso querido desenrolar da história.**

**O que será que o Sirius quer? O que se passará com a vida familiar de Lily?**

**Eu sei, mas não vos posso dizer nada. Não agora, pelo menos!**

**E muito brevemente (tipo o próximo capítulo) já vai haver beijinhos... Quem se irá beijar? Aceito apostas nos coments!**

**Deixem uma autora feliz! Carregem no botão verde!**

**Beijinhos e até uma próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

***ALERT***** Uso de lenços de papel *ALERT***

* * *

Sexto Capitulo

– Oh! – James gemeu ao sentar-se no banco à mesa dos Gryffindor. – Estou exausto! E esfomeado.

– Era capaz de comer um hipógrifo! – Concordou Remus sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

– Rapazes. – Sussurrou Bella ao sentar-se ao lado de Lily, que sorriu discretamente.

James lançou-lhe um olhar falsamente contrariado que não passou despercebido a ambas as raparigas. – A sério, Bellatrix? Porque eu ia jurar que tu ficas ligeiramente pior que nós quando estás _naquela_ altura do mês... Não sei como é que os Elfos conseguem alimentar esta escola toda depois do teu ataque da meia-noite às cozinhas quando o teu _melhor amigo_ te vem visitar.

As faces de Bella ficaram rubras tal como os seus cabelos. Sabia que o facto de andar sempre com os rapazes e viver com eles como se fossem irmãos fá-los-ia tornarem-se conhecedores dos seus ciclos, tal como sabia que seria inútil tentar esconder o seu estado de Remus que, como James costumava dizer, sofria da mesma situação que ela, a única diferença é que para Bellatrix, nem sempre havia Lua Cheia.

Lily, que até então se mantivera calada, riu-se em alto e bom som perante o ar envergonhado de Bellatrix. Nunca imaginara ficar a saber algo tão... inesperado acerca dos Salteadores, aqueles que ela quase admirava pela relação que partilhavam e a maneira como levavam a vida. Vê-los tão... normais era inacreditável.

– Achas graça, Evans? – James perguntou com uma careta ao dizer o apelido dela.

– Lily. – Ela corrigiu o moreno com um sorriso, fazendo com que Remus que ia a dar um gole do seu cálice se engasgasse.

Potter ficou a olhar para a ruiva, que ainda sorria, com um ar incrédulo. Poderia ela estar a dizer aquilo que ele julgava que ela tinha dito?!

– O quê!?

– Trata-me por Lily. – Ela disse ainda a sorrir. – Acho que está na hora de deixarmos o passado para trás das costas.

Um imenso sorriso abriu-se nos lábios de Prongs, alterando de tal forma o seu semblante que a ruiva não pôde deixar de reparar como ele até era bonito. Ao lado de Lily, Bella sorria não só pelo ar de felicidade do amigo como do ar surpreendido de Lupin que parecia ainda recuperar o fôlego.

– Ora, isso significa que é desta que te juntas aos Salteadores, Lily? – Bellatrix perguntou com um ar matreiro fazendo a ruiva rir-se.

– Talvez. – A resposta criptica de Evans fez com Remus gargalhasse.

– É de vez! – O Salteador disse. – Passados tantos anos, a influência da Bella finalmente teve os seus frutos em ti, Lils.

– Parece que sim! – Lilian riu-se com o moreno perante a cara de ofensa de Bellatrix.

– Gozem, gozem. – A morena disse. – Mas acho que te deviamos arranjar um nome.

– Oh! – Remus exclamou arregalando os seus olhos cor de mel. – Eu tenho uma ideia.

– Vamos ouví-la então. – James disse, agarrando no seu cálice.

– _Tiger_ Lily. – Lupin respondeu, fazendo o grupo rir-se perante a piada inerente ao nome de Lilian.

– Agrada-me. – Lily disse. – Tiger... Gosto.

– E eu brindo a isso! – James disse erguendo o cálice sendo imitado pelos amigos. – À mais nova Salteadora, _Miss Tiger_.

– À _Tiger._ – Repetiram Remus e Bella com sorrisos alegres nos seus lábios.

James lançou um olhar calmo à mesa da equipa inimiga, encontrando o olhar atento do primo.

Ao longe, na mesa de Slytherin, Sirius observou-os, erguendo o seu próprio cálice quando os seus olhos azuis-cinza se encontraram com os castanhos esverdeados de James. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios após ingerir o conteúdo do copo, soltando então um pequeno gemido com o ardor causado na sua garganta pela bebida.

– Ainda a misturar _Whisky _de Fogo no sumo de Abóbora, Sirius? – Narcissa perguntou vendo o primo tossir para limpar a garganta da sensação de fogo líquido.

– Quando fores maior de idade, _priminha_, permitirei que andes com um cantil cheio se assim te aprouver... – O moreno disse, a voz com uma rouquidão mais profunda provocada pela bebida "alcóolica". – Até lá, não tens nem que te preocupar com o que eu bebo nem que te meter na minha vida. Estamos entendidos?

A loira assentiu e calou-se, virando-se para o seu namorado com um ar ofendido como se fosse uma criança que fora repreendida, de certo modo, era assim que se sentia.

Sirius era rigído no cumprimento das regras que impunha para a própria família, tão ou mais rigído do que se lembrava do Tio Orion ter sido, mas não podia negar que fora essa inflexibilidade em relação às regras que fizera a própria família voltar a ser respeitada entre a sociedade bruxa, não que não fosse antes, mas subitamente, ninguém questionava um Black, a sua palavra era lei, especialmente se esse Black fosse Sirius.

Enquanto isso, na mesa de Gryffindor...

– Urgh. – Bellatrix gemeu depois de engolir o sumo de abóbora com o qual brindaram a "aderência" de Lily ao grupo.

– Eu _juro_ que não baptizei a tua bebida. – James disse ao ver o ar confuso de Bella.

A morena arqueou uma das sobrancelhas perfeitas dirigindo um olhar incrédulo ao primo. Sabia que era comum as pessoas tomarem os mesmos hábitos que outras quando passavam muito tempo juntas, só não entendia o gosto que James tomara por _Whisky_ de Fogo. Tinha consciência de que Sirius transportava sempre algum consigo e que a convivência entre os dois rapazes era maior durante as infindáveis férias de Verão, mas não conseguia imaginar o que levara James a adoptar tal hábito do outro moreno.

Prongs puxou de um pequeno cantil de prata de dentro do seu manto e abanou-o, mostrando que o cantil se encontrava vazio, desprovido de conteúdo.

– Não tenho nada! – Prometeu.

– Não seria a primeira vez. – Bellatrix resmungou erguendo o seu cálice para o cheirar, mas não detectou o mais breve odor de álcool. – Sabes que não gosto disso.

– E eu iria alguma vez fazer algo contra ti, priminha?!

O ar inocente de James quase que a convenceu, mas era exactamente aquele ar inocente que aparecia quando tentavam esconder alguma partida dos professores ou dos pais, o que implicava que ele podia estar a mentir ou, aquilo que ela mais desejava, a falar a verdade.

– Eu vou confiar em ti. – Ela disse, na sua voz uma ameaça patente.

– Se não confiares em mim, em quem confiarás?! – Ele respondeu e ela soube que ele falava a verdade.

O resto da refeição decorreu com picardias entre James e Lily com o envolvimento de Bella, por vezes, e outras, com a interrupção de Remus, que para frustração de James, tomava o partido de Lilian na discução.

– Então eu fui trocado! – Queixou-se James fazendo Lily rir-se em alto e bom som.

– Admite, Potter, eu sou melhor que tu. – O tom brincalhão não passou despercebido ao moreno que sorriu amplamente.

Bella acompanhava-os em silêncio, sorrindo aqui e ali, agradecendo aos Céus – ou a quem quer que fosse que olhava por eles – por ter feito com que aqueles dois se entendessem.

_Era só uma questão de tempo, agora._ A morena pensou bocejando em seguida e atraindo o olhar dos amigos.

– Acho que o jantar me caiu na fraqueza. – Ela sorriu de maneira apologética. – Desculpem estragar-vos o momento, mas acho que me vou deitar. Boa noite.

Os três amigos desejaram-lhe uma boa noite e enquanto se dirigia para as escadas que a levariam ao dormitório feminino, ouviu Lily despedir-se dos outros dois também.

Quando as duas raparigas chegaram ao quarto, tiveram o prazer de constatar que eram as únicas que tinham chegado ao dormitório. Vestiram os seus pijamas em silêncio e deitaram-se, ficando a olhar para o tecto num silêncio companheiro.

– Nunca pensei que chegaria a confraternizar com o James. – Lily disse passado um bocado.

– Lá no fundo... – Bella bocejou, esfregando os olhos azuis. – Eu sabia que um dia irias tornar-te mais amena à ideia de seres amiga dele. E, acho, tu também sabias... eras é demasiado teimosa para ceder à verdade.

Lily contemplou as palavras de Bellatrix em silêncio, verificando a veracidade dos factos. Sim... algures dentro de si, sabia que a amiga estava certa e que não teria aguentado muito mais e que teria aceite ser _amiga_ de James Potter, o rapaz que desde o seu terceiro ano a convidava para sair incansavelmente.

– E talvez... – Bella disse, bocejando. – Só _talvez_, tu queiras mais do que ser apenas amiga dele... Mas só talvez.

Lilian sorriu perante a voz ensonada de Bella. – Boa noite, Bells.

E aquele tom semi-divertido, semi-irritado de Lilian Evans foi a última coisa que Bella ouviu antes de cair na profundidade da inconsciência.

A escuridão que tomou conta do seu ser era aconchegante, não era forçada e era bem-vinda. Quando pequena costumava temer a escuridão, costumava acreditar que existiam monstros escondidos em todos os cantos escuros, mas _ele_ ensinara-lhe que nem todos os monstros se escondiam no escuro e que mais perigosos que essas criaturas eram aquelas que caminhavam sob a luz do dia.

Bella costumava por fazer com que as suas noites fossem livres dos pesadelos que por norma a atormentavam, no entanto, o seu _stock_ de poção Sono-Sem-Sonhos estava próximo do fim e o tempo que demoraria até conseguir repô-lo seria maior do que o tempo que a separava do pior dia do ano... o dia em que as memórias surgiam sempre como sonhos inconvenientes e que não a deixavam descansar. Por já ter apenas um frasco de poção, não a tomou nessa noite e um pequeno canto da sua mente cansada, rezava para que não surgissem sonhos inesperados, por esse mesmo motivo não ficou surpreendida quando abriu os seus olhos para encontrar o belíssimo carvalho da mansão Black, os seus enormes ramos repletos de luxuriantes folhas verdes, banhado pelo Sol e oferecendo uma enorme sombra a uma figura que ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

– Demoraste mais do que o costume. – A figura disse, ainda de costas para ela. Não havia na sua voz a meiguiçe que costumava haver quando tinha aquele sonho e ela soube de imediato que aquele era a versão _dele_ que ela mais odiava... a versão _dele_ que a assombrava durante o dia.

– O que estás aqui a fazer? – Ela perguntou, a sua voz demonstrava a atitude defensiva dela e ele apercebeu-se disso, suspirando em seguida.

Bellatrix viu a figura de Sirius virar-se, não podia deixar de admitir que o seu subconsciente tinha a imagem dele muito bem gravada, que aquela pessoa passaria bem pelo Sirius que ela via todos os dias e que, sendo aquele um sonho seu, ele era o rapaz mais belo que alguma vez vira. Mas a arrogância _daquele_ Sirius tirava-lhe o gosto pelo sonho, era por isso, e porque o seu cérebro tinha a irritante mania de misturar ambas as realidades (a do sonho com a real) fazendo com que os seus sonhos se tornassem de tal modo vívidos que quando acordava ou sentia uma enorme mágoa por ter acordado ou acordava com lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pela face, fossem essas lágrimas de raiva ou de tristeza, que tomava a poção para impedir que o seu subconsciente lhe mostrasse os seus maiores desejos.

Os olhos azuis acinzentados de Sirius encontraram os seus e ela viu, por momentos, o rapaz novo que brincava com ela naqueles mesmo jardins há já muitos anos.

– Desculpa. – Ele disse, a sua voz vibrando com sinceridade. – Não era minha intenção ser rude.

Aquelas palavras dele foram com um golpe na sua face, apanhando-a desprevenida perante a sinceridade dele. Porque estaria ele a falar-lhe daquela maneira?! Ele era _o _Sirius, aquele que ela mais odiava, aquele que mais a odiava (talvez mais que a sua irmã Narcissa) naquele mundo. Mas claro... aquilo era um _sonho_, ele faria tudo o que a mente dela mandava e ouvi-lo a pedir-lhe desculpas era um desejo já muito antigo da morena.

– Tenho dificuldade em acreditar que te encontras realmente arrependido. – Ela disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Sirius voltou a suspirar e os seus olhos estavam repletos com algum sentimento que ela não reconheceu quando ele lhe voltou a dirigir o olhar. Subitamente pela sua mente passou a hipótese de ele estar _realmente_ arrependido.

– Tens todo o direito de desconfiar de mim... – Ele disse. – Não te tenho dado motivos para confiares nos últimos anos. Mas peço-te que acredites que tudo o que fiz, tudo o que tenho feito, tudo o que ainda irei fazer, será tudo por ti.

Observou-o por mais um pouco, deliberando as suas palavras que soavam tão verdadeiras mas que para si, nunca teriam um fundo de verdade e, por isso, riu-se em alto e bom som... fazendo com que Sirius olhasse para ela de olhos arregalados. Esperava qualquer reacção dela, mas não esta, teria o seu comportamento afectado-a assim tão severamente para que ela estivesse naquele estado?

– Bellatrix? – Ele chamou-a.

O riso da morena morreu, mas no seu rosto encontrava-se um sorriso sarcástico que Sirius reconheceu como sendo sinal de incredulidade.

– Aceitarei a tua palavra, mas não quer dizer que acredite em ti. – Ela disse, os seus olhos brilhavam com seriedade. – Afinal de contas isto não passa de um sonho, não é?

Sirius fechou os olhos e o seu rosto contorceu-se numa expressão sofrida por um instante tão breve que ela não se teria apercebido disso não fosse a dor presente na voz dele quando lhe respondeu: – Sim, não passa de um sonho.

Bella sentiu um aperto no coração quando o seu cérebro registou a dor dele, mas como todo o bom Black, ela disfarçou a pena que sentia dele. Enquanto tentava controlar os seus sentimentos, aos seus ouvidos chegou o som de crianças a rirem-se, fazendo-a olhar para o lado... Ao longe, vindos de lado algum, duas crianças, um rapaz e uma rapariga, corriam em direcção ao carvalho espalhando gargalhadas pelo ar.

– _Não me apanhas!_ – O rapazinho gritou e conforme ele se aproximava, Bellatrix teve um vislumbre de olhos acinzentados.

– _Espera por mim!_ – A menina respondeu, a sua voz coberta com riso.

Os olhos de Bella arregalaram-se quando reconheceu a voz da criança e o seu coração acelerou quando reconheceu a memória.

– Porque estamos a ver isto? – Bella perguntou vendo o menino parar debaixo da sombra do carvalho e olhar para o chão com um olhar pensativo.

– Porque eu queria que te lembrasses de como já fomos. – Sirius disse chegando-se mais perto dela, fazendo com que cada célula do corpo da jovem tremesse de antecipação com a presença tão próxima dele. – Como ainda podemos ser.

– _Si? O que foi?_ – A menina, Bellatrix com apenas sete anos, perguntou, na sua voz o riso morrera e dera lugar à preocupação.

O menino, que agora ela reconhecia como sendo Sirius com os seus ternos sete anos a caminho dos oito, ergueu o seu olhar do chão com um enorme sorriso. Os seus olhos brilhavam com pura felicidade e ele fez-lhe sinal para que se aproximasse e ajoelhou-se, olhando reverentemente para o chão.

– _Olha para estas flores, Bells!_ – Ele disse indicando o pequeno amontoado de flores silvestres que cresciam sob a frondosa copa da árvore.

– _São tão lindas._ – Ela murmurou, olhando para as flores, fascinada.

– _Um dia... quando crescermos... tu vais ser como elas._ – Sirius disse, o seu olhar brilhava com orgulho e a sua voz passava segurança. – _Tu vais ser linda e indomável!_

A menina abriu um imenso sorriso e olhou para ele, os seus olhos azuis metamorfosearam-se para imitar o tom do céu e brilharam como estrelas. – _A sério?_

– _Prometo!_

– _Então, se eu vou ser como estas flores, tu vais ser como o carvalho._ – Ela disse, o seu tom de voz como se constatasse um facto. – _Grande e forte! E vais sempre proteger-me! Prometes?_

Os olhos do rapaz brilharam com determinação que se reflectiu na sua voz. – _Prometo!_

Ambos os jovens viram a pequena Bellatrix aproximar-se de Sirius e dar-lhe um beijo no rosto, suave e inocente... E então ambas as crianças desapareceram tal como tinham surgido.

– Eu prometi-te. – Sirius disse, a sua voz forte fê-la tremer. – E não quebrei nenhuma das minhas promessas.

Ela virou-se para ele, os seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas por derramar. Olhou-o nos olhos, não se importando com a proximidade.

– Tens razão... – Ela concordou. – Mas quebraste outras. Porquê, Sirius?

Ele apenas olhou para ela, o seu olhar parecia percorre-la por dentro, vendo os seus maiores medos e desejos escondidos no fundo da sua alma, despindo-a da fachada que ela apresentava sempre que estava perto dele.

– Eu sei. – Ele disse. – Mas se as quebrei foi porque queria manter uma e apenas uma promessa, Bellatrix.

– E qual seria essa promessa?

– Prometi-te que seria como aquele carvalho, grande e forte. Que seria assim, que te iria proteger _sempre_.

O hálito dele bafejava o rosto dela, lançando pequenos sinais eléctricos pelas suas terminações nervosas. O rosto dele aproximou-se ainda mais e os lábios dele roçaram os dela. Bella fechou os seus olhos em atencipação, fora uma resposta natural à proximidade dele... Sirius fechou a pequenissíma distância que os separava e beijou-a de uma forma tão natural que os lábios de ambos pareciam ter sido desenhados única e exclusivamente para aquele fim.

O moreno separou-se dela pouco depois, deixando-a sem fôlego e confusa. Porque a teria beijado?!

– Eu vou sempre proteger-te, Bellatrix... Sempre! – Ele disse quando começou a desvanecer-se, tal como as crianças.

– Porquê? – Ela perguntou, ainda sem fôlego.

– Porque te amo... – A resposta veio já num sopro de vento.

* * *

**Até eu chorei...**

**Bem, meus amores, peço desculpa pela demora... Mas espero que isto valha a pena!**

**Vês, Sofia, afinal não sou assim tão mázinha... já tens aqui um beijinho dos dois!**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Opiniões, criticas construtivas e sugestões são sempre bem-vindas!**

**Deixem um coment e ajudem a autora a ter mais vontade de escrever!**

**Beijinhos e até à próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Este foi num instantinho...**

**Não me culpem se ele não estiver grande coisa, o Sirius não é uma personagem fácil!**

**Espero que gostem!**

* * *

Sétimo Capitulo

Bellatrix acordou sobressaltada, o rosto lavado em lágrimas...

– Foi só um sonho. Foi só um sonho. – Ela sussurrava, limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. – Só um sonho...

Mas se fora só um sonho, então porque é que as palavras dele ainda reverberavam na mente dela?! Tão claras e nítidas que quase podia jurar que ele tinha estado ali do seu lado a sussurrá-las. Porque é que sentia ainda os lábios dele sobre os seus?

_Porque te amo..._ As palavras reverberaram na sua mente fazendo com que um soluço escapasse dos seus lábios.

– Bella? – A voz ensonada de Lily soou da cama ao lado. – Está tudo bem?

A morena queria responder, mas não confiava na sua voz.

– Bells? – A ruiva voltou a chamar, agora mais desperta.

Bellatrix engoliu em seco, procurando controlar os soluços que queriam escapar.

– Está tudo bem, Lily. – Ela respondeu por fim, a sua voz estava rouca e de certeza absoluta que a ruiva iria reparar. – Volta a dormir.

– Estás a chorar? – Lily questionou saindo da cama e indo para a da amiga. – Oh, Bella!

A ruiva abraçou a morena que na segurança do abraço da amiga chorou. Não impediu mais as lágrimas e chorou. Lily puxou a sua varinha da mesa-de-cabeceira, fechou as cortinas da cama de dossel e depois lançou um feitiço de privacidade sobre a cama, impedindo que as outras raparigas do quarto as ouvissem.

– Foi só um sonho, Lily. – A morena chorou. – Mas eu queria tanto que fosse verdade. Queria tanto...

A ruiva nada disse, apenas ficou ali para a amiga, deixando que esta desabafasse. Sabia que a amiga costumava tomar uma poção de Sono-Sem-Sonhos, mas, pelo estado da morena, calculou que o _stock_ dela devia estar para acabar. Ver a confiante Bellatrix Black assim partia-lhe o coração.

– Porquê, Lily? Porque é que não pode ser real?

– _Chhh_, Bella. – Lily sussurrou, fazendo festas no cabelo de Bella suavemente. – Vai passar, vais ver que sim...

Bellatrix chorou durante mais alguns minutos, Lilian apenas afagava carinhosamente os cabelos da amiga, sussurrando palavras de conforto. Quando o choro da morena esmoreceu, ambas olharam para o relógio sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira de Bella, reparando então que faltava relativamente pouco tempo para a hora em que haveriam de se levantar.

– Vamos tomar um banho e descer para o pequeno-almoço, ahn? – Lily sugeriu com um pequeno sorriso. – Pode ser que te sintas melhor depois...

Bellatrix assentiu, os seus cabelos antes negros como a noite agora de um doentio tom cinzento. Na mente de Lily passou a imagem de James, indecisa se havia de correr para o chamar e pedir ajuda ou não, mordeu o lábio com o nervoso miudinho.

– Não. – A voz de Bella estava rouca com o choro, o que fez Lily assustar-se. – Não o chames... Ele... O James nunca vai perceber...

– Mas, Bells... Ele é o teu melhor amigo... Ele é teu primo.

– Ele nunca iria perceber, Lily. – Os olhos cinzentos de Bella imploravam-lhe ainda com lágrimas frescas. – Ele preferiria...

As palavras morreram nos lábios de Bella e Lily percebeu que o que quer que tenha estado presente no sonho da morena era um assunto delicado tanto para ela como para James.

– Se é assim que queres, não irei chamá-lo. Mas tens que me prometer que se for preciso que vais falar com ele, Bells.

A morena demorou um pouco a responder, considerado aquilo que havia de dizer. – Prometo.

Sentiu lágrimas a picarem-lhe os olhos novamente. Aquele dia estava destinado a ser pior que outro qualquer. Como raio iria superar o maldito do sonho se até uma simples palavra a fazia recordar os olhos e os lábios dele? Abanou a cabeça tentando afastar os tristes pensamentos e dirigiu-se para a casa-de-banho seguindo Lilian.

Sentia-se melhor com a água a bater-lhe nas costas, mas a sua mente não parecia querer largar as palavras do moreno... Porque a torturava tanto? Que mal lhe fizera?

Saiu da casa-de-banho, enrolada na sua toalha e rapidamente se vestiu. Quando estava pronta para sair do quarto com Lily, agarrou no braço da ruiva, os seus cabelos já tinham voltado à sua cor normal, mas a ruiva detectou uma madeixa cinzenta escondida sob outras.

– Obrigada. – A morena agradeceu. – Por teres estado lá para mim...

– Terias feito o mesmo por mim. – Lily disse com um sorriso.

Bellatrix assentiu, sorrindo fracamente. – Só te queria pedir outra coisa também... Por favor, não contes nada do que aconteceu ao James ou ao Remus... Eles iriam passar-se.

– Só queremos o que é melhor para ti.

– Eu sei, mas eu preciso de descurtinar isto sozinha... Pelo bem da minha sanidade mental.

Lilian observou a amiga, procurando por qualquer sinal que lhe dissesse que a jovem iria ter uma recaída, mas só encontrou pura determinação e uma sombra de tristeza no seu olhar. Suspirando, assentiu, condescendendo à decisão da amiga. – Se precisares de mim, sabes onde me encontrar.

Bellatrix sorriu ligeiramente e dando o braço a Lily, sairam juntas do quarto.

_Masmorras de Slytherin_

Sirius sentara-se na cama depois de ter passado um tempo a observar o tecto do seu dossel. Como poderia ser que só estava a cometer erro atrás de erro? Ele que tivera o cuidado de planear tudo ao mais infimo promenor... Tomar o lugar do Pai como chefe de família; reunir o maior número de famílias de sangue-puro possível; juntar-se a Voldemort... Porquê agora demonstrar fraqueza?

– Raios a partam. – O moreno silvou para o vazio.

Os seus colegas de quarto ainda dormiam, a luz do dia ainda estava por tocar as negras àguas do lago pelo que o quarto continuava envolto pela escuridão proporcionada pelas àguas profundas do Lago Negro. Sirius levantou-se e recolheu os seus pertences, talvez um duche o ajudasse a clarear as ideias, talvez fosse só isso que precisava.

_Porque te amo..._ O que lhe dera para lhe dizer aquilo?! Ele precisava que ela confiasse nele, _inteira_, não precisava que a realidade do sonho a fosse confundir de tal modo que o comportamento dele durante o dia fosse destruir a frágil mente dela!

_Ela não é assim tão frágil_, recordou-se das palavras de James há já tanto tempo. _Ela pode ajudar..._

Em quê? Ela seria a queda dele, esse tanto para ele era óbvio... Se ela fosse envolvida na guerra, todos os seus esforços para a proteger e à família teriam sido em vão... Eles eram Blacks, deveriam ser eles que, no fim, prevaleceriam... A sua família era mais importante que tudo o resto. Então porque raio o seu coração parecia querer traí-lo daquela maneira?

Mas o que estava feito, estava feito. Teria apenas que arcar com as consequências dos seus actos... Poderia evitá-la por um dia... Tempo suficiente para que ela se esquecesse do sonho, para que a dor que ele tinha visto naqueles olhos azuis desaparecesse e fosse esquecida... Poderia...

_Não consigo_, pensou suspirando pesadamente. Evitá-la seria o fácil, mas não seria o certo. Ela iria desconfiar, ela iria ler as entrelinhas e descobriria que ele também fora afectado pelo sonho... E então tudo estaria perdido, o esforço daqueles onze anos teria sido deitado fora por um estúpido acto impulsivo... Maldito fosse o Gryffindor que habitava o fundo do seu coração... Maldita fosse a Gryffindor que habitava agora a sua mente...

– Foca-te, Black! – Sirius rosnou olhando para o espelho. – Tens coisas a fazer! Outras prioridades...

_Eu vou sempre proteger-te, Bellatrix..._ As suas palavras repetiram-se na sua mente e ele lembrou-se da sua promessa. Ele prometera... e essa poderia ser a única promessa que ele se orgulhava de cumprir, mais nada interessava que a segurança dela...

Sirius grunhiu embatendo com o punho na parede de azulejos negros, detestava errar, especialmente quando sabia que esses erros não tinham uma um arranjo fácil... e este seu recente erro com Bellatrix só poderia ser resolvido com a ajuda de uma única pessoa.

– O que mais ficarei a dever-te, James Potter? – Sirius perguntou para o vazio, fechando a água do chuveiro e saindo da casa-de-banho.

– Hei! Hei, Potter! – Sirius gritou no meio do corredor apinhado, atraindo não só o olhar desconfiado dos Salteadores como também olhares espantados das restantes pessoas que passavam.

Ignorando os restantes colegas, o moreno apressou o passo para apanhar James e os outros dois Salteadores. Já perto do grupo, o seu olhar foi atraido para a figura de Bellatrix e, no seu fundo, tremeu com aquilo que via nela. A sua pele, por norma rosada e com um tom saudável, parecia mais pálida e até translúcida; os seus cabelos negros, outrora brilhantes e sedosos, agora pareciam baços e sem vida, mas aquilo que mais impressão lhe fez, foram os seus olhos – as suas profundezas azuis onde costumava perder-se estavam agora sem brilho e pareciam vidrados. O seu coração apertou-se ao observar as consequências dos seus actos, o que fizera partira dentro dela alguma coisa, destroçara-lhe um bocado da alma.

_Estúpido, idiota..._ O moreno pensou obrigando-se a desviar o olhar da rapriga que sempre lhe parecera inabalável e agora parecia tão frágil.

– O que queres, Sirius? – A voz de James assumira um tom pouco amigável e a sua postura alterara-se para uma defensiva, como se o Slytherin apresentasse alguma ameaça.

A percepção do estado de espirito do primo alertou-o para o ambiente que havia entre os três com a presença dele. Viu como Remus se aproximou mais Bellatrix – soube que mais ninguém repararia naquilo, tal como mais ninguém reparara no estado da sua prima –, como se tentasse protege-la dele. No fundo do seu ser, sentiu a raiva inflamar-lhe o espirito, não raiva contra James e o seu amigo lupino, mas raiva contra si próprio.

– Queria falar contigo. – Sirius disse com o maxilar cerrado. – A sós se puder ser.

O Gryffindor olhou para os amigos e assentiu para Lupin que compreendeu a mensagem implicita naquele olhar... _Leva-a para longe daqui._ O sentimento de auto-repugna que o moreno Slytherin sentia adensou-se e deveria ter ficado contente quando o jovem lobisomem colocou a sua mão, delicadamente, no fundo das costas de Bella para a guiar para longe dele, deveria ter ficado calado, deveria ter-se contido, mas parecia que a sua mente e o seu coração estavam em discordância.

– Bellatrix. – O herdeiro dos Black chamou fazendo os dois pararem.

Pelo canto do olho, viu James empalidecer e imobilizar-se ao seu lado, aquela reacção do primo fez com que gelo escorresse pelas suas veias e apercebeu-se de que o estado de Bellatrix era pior do que o que imaginara.

A morena virou-se lentamente para ele, os seus olhos ganhando vida com o brilho de esperança que lhe surgiu no olhar. A figura adoentada dela conferiu uma sensação nauseante na boca do estômago do moreno e ele próprio se sentiu doente.

– Estás bem? – Não conseguiu impedir a pergunta de lhe sair dos lábios com um tom preocupado.

E Bellatrix, sendo tão perspicaz como era, apanhou aquele tom e só aquele breve instante de fraqueza do moreno foi o bastante para devolver alguma vida à rapariga, que sentiu-se subitamente confortável com a ideia de que, se calhar, Sirius realmente se importava.

– Sim. – Ela respondeu deixando de parecer tão doente como há poucos instantes. – Estou bem.

Ele viu o início de um sorriso no canto dos lábios dela e isso foi incentivo para que ele próprio sorrisse. Parte do seu erro estava consertado, agora só precisava de lhe provocar uma reacção, trazer a sua velha Bellatrix de volta.

– Óptimo. – Disse abrindo um sorriso arrogante que provocou exactamente uma mudança no semblante da morena. – Não queremos ter que chamar os teus papás cá à escola, pois não?

Bella semi-cerrou os olhos, sentindo uma sensação de frio agarrar-se ao seu estômago. – Não o farias.

– Então é bom que não fiques doente. – Ele disse, desta vez disfarçando bem o tom preocupado com um tom desafiador que provocou a resposta que ele queria nela.

Pode perceber que os olhos dela ficaram marejados, mas o que lhe bastou para consolo foi o modo como ela ergueu o queixo orgulhosa e marchou para longe dele com Remus atrás dela. Sirius esperou que ambos virassem a esquina e mudassem de corredor antes de se virar para James, que o fitava com um olhar assassino. Suspirando, fez sinal ao outro moreno para que o seguisse até uma sala de aula vazia.

Ao entrar na sala, a primeira coisa que o rapaz fez foi lançar um feitiço de privacidade no local de modo a que ninguém os incomodasse ou ouvisse o que ia ser dito no interior daquelas quatro paredes. Sabia que James estava furioso, conseguia sentí-lo no ar à sua volta, mas nada o tinha preparado para o que estava para acontecer, por isso ficou surpreendido quando James o agarrou pelo colarinho da camisa e o empurrou contra a parede.

– O que é que lhe fizeste?! – O Gryffindor rosnou, os seus olhos faiscando com raiva. – QUE MERDA É QUE FOSTE FAZER, SIRIUS!

– EU NÃO QUERIA QUE NADA DAQUILO LHE ACONTECESSE! – Sirius gritou em resposta. – Não tinha intenção de que as coisas corressem como correram! Só lhe queria mostrar uma memória! Não tinha intenção de que aquilo fosse desencadear outras coisas!

– Outras coisas?! Que outras coisas?! De que raio estás a falar?!

Sirius suspirou pesadamente, parecia estar a fazer muito aquilo ultimamente e para sua infelicidade, conseguia prever que continuaria a fazer o mesmo durante mais algum tempo. James largou-o e afastou-se, apenas o suficiente para que o primo se mexesse inquieto. Queria respostas, queria saber porque raio tivera a infeliz surpresa de ver Bellatrix com um ar abatido sob uma aparência de boa disposição fingida quando descera para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Ao contrário dos outros, James aprendera a ler a morena, aprendera a compreender até os mais pequenos sinais que a denunciavam, tal como a pequena ruga que se formava entre as suas sobrancelhas quando estava pensativa. Naquele caso, o que a denunciara foram os fios cinzentos que, apesar de ela os ter tentado camuflar a todo o custo, continuavam presentes sob os seus cabelos negros.

– Quando te dei aquele frasco ontem, estava a preparar um encantamento... Um feitiço antigo que ligaria os meus sonhos aos dela... Era o único modo de...

– Não! Não é o único modo de comunicares com ela! E tu sabes bem que não! – James interrompeu, os seus olhos voltando a faiscar com raiva. – Estou farto de te dizer: ela não é tão frágil como pensas, Sirius! Ela aguentaria a verdade!

– NÃO! – Sirius exclamou, assustando James pela súbita reacção do Slytherin. – Ela não aguentaria, James! Tu, melhor que ninguém, viste o que apenas um sonho, _um sonho_, fez! Porque achas que escolhi o sonho?! A Bellatrix não é nenhuma _Occlumens_! E tu sabes tão bem como eu que existem _Legilimens_ por aí, mortinhos por ter uma oportunidade para apanharem aquilo que eu sei.

– Sirius, ele...

– Não te atrevas a dizer que aquele velho lunático não é manipulador o suficiente para arrastá-la e às suas nobres intenções para a Ordem da Fénix. – Sirius disse remexendo no seu cabelo de forma nervosa. – Eu não vou arriscar! Quer seja o Dumbledore ou até mesmo o Voldemort! São ambos _Legilimens _notáveis e se os nossos planos caissem na mente certa... – O moreno deu um sorriso sombrio. – Eu não vou arriscar que a Bella saiba de tudo para depois ser capturada, por qualquer um deles, e o meu plano ir por água abaixo.

– De qualquer maneira, isso não explica porque razão escolheste o sonho. – James disse, o seu tom mortalmente sério. – Nem o que aconteceu nele para que ela ficasse tão abalada.

Outro suspiro.

– Só nos sonhos seria justificável, para ela, que eu fosse aquele Sirius que ela adorava que eu fosse... Aquele Sirius que ela sempre irá ficar à espera que apareça...

E então a compreensão abateu-se sobre James, como se de um _puzzle _se tratasse, as peças cairam nos sitios certos, formando uma imagem de partir o coração. Sirius apercebeu-se do momento em que Prongs percebera o que se sucedera durante a noite e o simples ar iluminado do primo foi o suficiente para libertar a frustração em si, fazendo com que agarrasse nas suas madeixas negras e as puxasse irritado.

– Qual foi a memória que lhe mostraste?

– Mostrei-lhe o momento em que prometi que a protegeria para sempre!

O jovem Potter abanou a cabeça, desiludido... Compreendia o que o primo queria fazer, compreendia o quanto ele precisava daquilo, mas não conseguia entender o porquê de não ser directo e acabar com a miséria que sentia e a de Bellatrix. Não seria muito mais fácil contar a verdade toda e viver a vida como sempre deveria ter vivido?!

– Trouxeste-me aqui para desabafares a borrada que tinhas feito?! – James perguntou passado algum tempo.

Sirius olhou para ele, lendo a imagem do primo como se este fosse um livro aberto. Desilução, irritação, cansaço, compreensão e, por fim, resignação... James compreendia o porquê de ele fazer aquilo, sabia que sim; sabia também que o primo tinha razões para o procurar a ele, mas isso não o impedia de se sentir cansado com tudo o que se passava.

– Queria pedir-te que me ajudasses a resolvê-la, irmão.

A sinceridade na voz de Sirius não chocou o outro moreno, sabia que no fundo, no fundo, ele se importava com Bellatrix. Atrevia-se até a dizer que ele a amava profundamente... Que outra explicação haveria para o seu comportamento.

– Promete-me só uma coisa, Sirius. – James disse, a sua voz implorava e os seus olhos também. – Não a faças sofrer mais... Acaba com isto depressa... Ela pode não ser frágil com golpes vindos de outros... Mas de ti, ela já não aguenta mais.

– Nem eu. – O Slytherin sussurrou.

James assentiu e preparou-se para sair da sala, quando a voz de Sirius voltou a interrompê-lo.

– Parabéns.

O _animagus_ olhou para o primo com uma sobrancelha erguida, não compreendendo de onde surgira a súbita congratulação.

– Soube da mais recente aderência aos Salteadores... – Sirius explicou-se com um pequeno sorriso a brincar no canto dos seus lábios.

E pela primeira vez desde que se juntara ao Black naquela sala, James sorriu, um sorriso genuino.

– Tencionas ensinar-lhe...?! Ou pelo menos contar-lhe acerca do Lupin?

– Eu nunca poderia ensiná-la. – A determinação com que James afirmou aquilo fez Sirius erguer uma sobrancelha. – Acerca do Remus... Mais cedo ou mais tarde terei que contar... O facto de ela ser uma Perfeita pode ser-nos útil...

– É bom que isso seja para breve... A Lua Cheia aproxima-se e o Remus vai precisar de vós.

– Eu sei. – James disse, saindo, por fim, da sala.

Vendo-se sozinho, Sirius suspirou novamente. Nem tudo estava perdido... Só precisava que os seus planos não fossem frustrados por outros sentimentos idiotas...

_Bloqueia aquilo que sentes para que sejas verdadeiramente forte_, a voz do seu pai encheu-lhe o pensamento, tão cheia de desprezo e frieza.

Sempre o odiara, pela tortura que lhe causara, pelos anos de infância que lhe roubara... As memórias dos castigos severos do Pai ainda lhe doiam tanto como as cicatrizes que foram feitas pelos feitiços usados pelo cruel Orion durante as sessões de _treino_ como o velho homem costumava dizer... Cicatrizes que nunca sairiam da sua pele... que nunca sairiam da sua alma. Por todas essas razões, doia-lhe admitir que o Pai tivera razão em todas as palavras que dissera, os seus sentimentos só atrapalhavam, por mais nobres que fossem ou mais fortes.

_Tudo tem um preço, Sirius... E esses preços são sempre mais elevados quando deixamos que as nossas emoções se envolvam._ Novamente a voz de Orion ressoou na sua mente. O moreno rosnou sob a sua respiração, tudo tinha um preço... e o preço daquela missão auto-imposta tinha sido o seu coração. E maldito fosse ele se não conseguisse conclui-la, tendo já pago o preço!

Com esses últimos pensamentos, Sirius abandonou a sala de aula ainda a tempo de ouvir a campainha dar o sinal de o começo de uma nova aula. Suspirando novamente, caminhou para a sua aula seguinte.

– Estás, particularmente, calado hoje. – Snape disse para Sirius durante a aula de Herbologia.

– Não que tu sejas particularmente conversador, Severus. – O moreno respondeu dando pouca atenção ao seu colega e mais atenção à planta com que trabalhava.

Severus Snape observou o seu companheiro de quarto, lendo nele aquilo que sabia tratar-se de algo muito importante. Sabia que o herdeiro da família Black não era dado a confiar em ninguém ou se tinha algum problema, não era seu hábito partilhar as suas preocupações com outros, especialmente se esses outros fossem os seus colegas de casa.

– Algo te preocupa. – Não era uma pergunta e o jovem rapaz não esperava resposta, mas soube lê-la no modo como Sirius cerrou o maxilar.

– Snape, se não queres meter-te em problemas, sugiro que não te intrometas nos meus assuntos.

Severus assentiu, voltando a sua atenção para o vaso na sua frente. Ambos trabalhavam muito bem juntos, nem um nem outro falava mais do que o necessário e isso fazia com que se dessem muitissimo bem numa bancada de trabalho... Ambos evitavam falar sobre algo que fosse pessoal por esse mesmo motivo era fácil ver Sirius na companhia do outro Slytherin, apesar de ser mais comum encontrá-lo na companhia do seu irmão mais novo.

– Estás a podar mal essa planta. – Sussurrou Snape. – Ainda vais matá-la.

Sirius apertou a tesoura de podar da professora de Herbologia e pousou-a forçosamente na mesa. Raios já não lhe bastavam os problemas que tinha sem ter outros a intrometerem-se?! Ainda tinha que aturar com as suposições de Snape?!

– O que é que queres, Snape?! – Sirius bufou irritado.

– Querer não quero nada, mas a tua má disposição está a afectar o teu desempenho na aula! – Severus disse baixo o suficiente para que a professora não o ouvisse. – E devo recordar-te que se alguém matar uma planta ou danificá-la, será a equipa dessa pessoa que irá pagar o dano com bastantes pontos.

Black suspirou e antes que pudesse responder ou fazer mais algum estrago à planta, tocou o sinal para o fim da aula. Sentiu-se aliviado por saber que iria ver-se livre do colega durante tempo suficiente para não elouquecer. Para sua felicidade, estava quase a sair da estufa quando Snape conseguiu apanhar o seu passo.

– Hoje não me vejo livre de ti, não é?

– Se vais tentar destituir a nossa equipa de todos os pontos que temos, sim, não te vês livre de mim.

Sirius rolou os olhos perante a resposta de Severus. Detestava ter quem andasse atrás dele, porque raio não podia o dia correr bem?

– Ouve, tenho alguns problemas para resolver! É só isso que tenho na minha mente...

– E esses problemas envolvem as pessoas para quem me pediste as poções?

A pergunta súbita de Snape fez com que o moreno parasse. Esquecera-se completamente daquilo que pedira a Severus, como poderia tal ter acontecido?!

– Já as tens? – Perguntou vendo o outro rapaz assentir. – Ainda bem. Onde estão?

– No dormitório. Agora que vamos almoçar podemos passar por lá para as ires buscar, se assim quiseres.

Sirius pesou a sugestão do colega, revendo as vantagens que haveria em despachar já aquele assunto... Estaria a facilitar a vida de muita gente, especialmente a sua...

– O que te ficarei a dever depois disto?

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, já beneficiava imenso em ser uma espécie de braço direito para Sirius Black, bastava utilizar o nome dele em qualquer lugar mágico que tinha assesso às coisas que queria ou precisava... A influência do dito amigo era já um preço alto para os favores que ele lhe pedia.

– Creio que nada. – A resposta de Severus fez com que Sirius erguesse uma sobrancelha. – Já beneficio bastante por te fazer companhia... o teu nome é bem mais influente do que o nome da minha própria mãe.

A resposta de Snape pareceu ser suficiente para Black pois este último calou-se e aceitou a ajuda do rapaz sem mais uma palavra. Ambos dirigiram-se para a Sala Comum de Slytherin, a fim de deixarem as suas coisas e Sirius obter as poções que Severus preparara.

– Obrigado. – Sirius disse num tom monotono, virando depois costas para o colega de quarto.

– Aonde vais?

Sirius ofereceu um sorriso ao colega, não um sorriso genuino, nem um sorriso sarcástico, apenas um trejeito com os lábios.

– Ora, já estás a querer saber de mais! – Avisou-o. – Vemo-nos à mesa.

O moreno abandonou o seu dormitório, andando descontraidamente até à torre das corujas, precisava de despachar aquele assunto o mais depressa possível.

* * *

*** Música de suspense***

**Eu avisei que o Sirius não era fácil...**

**Mais mistério a envolver o nosso adorado moreno. O que será?!**

**Olha o Snapis apareceu... o moçoilo também tem direitos.**

**Aviso-vos desde já que os próximos capítulos (ou pelo menos o próximo) terá muito do Sirius e quiça mais da família Black!**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Podem compartilhar o vosso ódio/amor/revolta/reprovação/curiosidade/etc e tal num comentário... Sugestões e criticas também são bem vindas! Mas tudo com moderação!**

**Até breve, amores!**


	8. Chapter 8

Oitavo Capitulo

Com os ventos da estação, Setembro deu lugar a Outubro. Todos os alunos pareciam já se ter habituado à rotina das aulas, fazendo com que fosse muito mais fácil associarem o castelo ao seu lar. Fora dos horários das aulas, eram muitos aqueles que se encontravam nos jardins do castelo a aproveitar ainda o restante sol antes que este desse o seu lugar ao frio e às chuvas do outono e outros tantos eram encontrados nos espaços autorizados para treinar quidditch.

Foi no início da segunda semana de Outubro que em todas as salas foi afixado um recado que deixou todos os alunos extremamente animados. Para todos aqueles que tinham recebido autorização dos seus pais, o segundo fim-de-semana daquele mês iria dar início às visitas ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade. Naquela sexta-feira, entre todos os alunos havia conversas sussurradas, alunos a combinarem encontros, a dizerem a que sítios desejavam ir assim que chegassem à pequena vila sob a sombra do castelo...

– Vens, Lily? – Alan perguntou, o seu ânimo nos últimos dias parecia andar acima das nuvens.

Desde segunda-feira que ele lhe perguntava aquilo, aparentemente recebera óptimas notícias da mãe, que, sendo nesse fim-de-semana permitida a ida de todos os alunos a partir do terceiro ano a Hogsmeade, combinara encontrar-se tanto com o filho como com o marido no _pub_ Três Vassouras.

– A Mã vai ficar deliciada em finalmente conhecer-te.

– De certeza que não vão ficar incomodados comigo?

O jovem rapaz riu-se, fazendo com que a ruiva ficasse ligeiramente ofendida, cruzando os braços à frente do peito para o demonstrar. Ao lado da ruiva, Bella sorria ligeiramente olhando para os dois amigos e ao seu lado, James e Remus pareciam apreciar também aquilo.

No decorrer do mês, Bellatrix continuara a ter sonhos com Sirius, que sempre que aparecia parecia demonstrar-se cada vez mais amistoso, nunca tocando no assunto que ocorrera naquele primeiro sonho, mas também nunca fazendo nenhum avanço para repetir o episódio... Ainda se lembrava das palavras do moreno no segundo sonho e a expressão arrependida no seu rosto nunca seria apagada da sua mente.

**_Flashback_**

_Voltara a abrir os olhos para se deparar com o carvalho, mas desta vez, havia algo de diferente no lugar: um baloiço, largo o suficiente para suportar duas pessoas, estava pendurado num dos ramos fortes da árvore. E Sirius estava sentado nele, olhando para o chão como se tudo lhe estivesse a correr mal. Bella avançou para o baloiço e sentou-se ao lado dele silenciosamente. Ficaram assim apenas a contemplar o chão durante um bom bocado, até que a morena decidiu cortar o silêncio._

_– Tinha esperança de te encontrar aqui._

_Sirius elevou os seus olhos para encontrar os dela, havia neles tamanha mágoa que ela quis tocar-lhe no rosto para o confortar._

_– Desculpa. – Ele disse simplesmente. – Não queria magoar-te com o que aconteceu antes._

_A sinceridade na voz dele era tão real que ela não tinha outra hipótese senão acreditar nele... E a atitude dele durante o dia... tinha lhe parecido realmente que ele se importava, que vê-la daquela maneira o tinha incomodado de algum modo. Mas claro, aquilo podia não passar de ilusões que ela via para confortar o seu coração partido._

_– Eu já devia estar preparada para acordar, de qualquer maneira. – Ela sussurrou. – Afinal, por mais que eu queira, tu hás-de sempre ser o Sirius..._

_– Sim. – Ele concordou, compreendendo o que ela queria dizer. – Mas isso não muda nada as coisas que fiz._

_E então ela fez algo que ele não esperava, algo que lhe aqueceu o coração até ao seu mais profundo recanto... Ela sorriu, um sorriso tão luminoso e compreensivo que ele teve problemas em acreditar que aquele sorriso era dirigido para ele. Os olhos azuis dela iluminaram-se com aquele sorriso e ele teve que retribuir aquele pequeno gesto._

_– Isto aqui está tão bonito... – Ela suspirou. – Tenho saudades de ver o jardim assim._

_Desde que crescera, era raro a mãe e a tia permitirem a presença das jovens donzelas Black nos jardins, ambas pareciam concordar que o exterior da casa só tinha o propósito de ser um cenário romântico onde possíveis pretendentes iriam efectuar a corte... Pelo menos a Narcissa era permitido acesso ao jardim, desde que estivesse acompanhada por Lucius e ainda a brilhante companhia de Regulus, era nessas alturas que tinha muita pena do primo mais novo..._

_– Nós podíamos ir mais vezes ao jardim, juntos. – Sirius sugeriu fazendo com que a morena se risse em alto e bom som._

_– Se o fizéssemos, isso seria motivo para a Tia Walburga e a minha mãe começarem a planear um casamento._

_– E isso seria péssimo. – O moreno concordou e ambos partilharam um olhar._

_E naquele olhar, semi-sério, semi-divertido, ambos começaram a rir-se com tamanha cumplicidade que pareciam os melhores amigos desde sempre, parecia que nunca se tinham separado entre as duas casas inimigas. Ficaram durante um tempo a rir-se à gargalhada como velhos companheiros até que, já quase sem fôlego, caíram num silêncio amigável, começando a dar um balanço suave ao baloiço. Quando já estavam relativamente mais recuperados da sua sessão de riso, Bellatrix suspirou, chamando à atenção do primo que olhou para ela._

_– Porque é que não podemos ser assim durante o dia? – A pergunta dela apanhou-o desprevenido e ele não sabia como responder àquilo, mesmo sabendo que ela não pretendia obter resposta._

_– Talvez um dia possamos voltar a ser. – Sirius disse com um sorriso suave._

_– Eu gostaria disso. – A morena disse encostando a sua cabeça ao largo ombro do primo._

**_Fim de Flashback_**

– Bella? Beeella! – James chamou a morena abanando uma das suas grandes mãos na frente da cara dela. – Olá-á! Alguém em casa?!

Bellatrix abanou a cabeça e olhou para James com uma sobrancelha erguida, obviamente confusa quanto à acção do amigo, que vendo o olhar confuso dela rapidamente se explicou.

– Ficaste a olhar para o ar e deixaste de nos responder.

No fundo no fundo, James sabia em o quê ou em quem a morena estava a pensar e isso preocupava-o. Preocupava-o também o facto de o outro moreno continuar a fazer visitas aos sonhos da prima... Não sabia qual era o grande objectivo do primo, mas fosse qual fosse, ele esperava vivamente que os seus meios justificassem os fins.

– Bellatrix! – Uma voz chamou-a e todos se viraram para encarar Jensen que parecia algo aborrecido.

– O que é que tu queres agora?! – James disse o seu tom de voz estava obviamente irritado.

O seu irmão gémeo olhou para ele, mas o seu olhar não se demorou no jovem _Seeker_, passando rapidamente para a namorada, que olhava para ele de sobrolho franzido. A última vez que ele lhe tinha dirigido a palavra tinha sido naquela primeira aula de DCAT, desde então não voltara a procurá-la sequer. De acordo com a teoria de James, os olhos vermelhos e o olhar raivoso que Bellatrix lhe tinha dirigido depois dele insultar a sua família tinham sido incentivos suficientes para que o maricas do seu irmão mais velho se fosse embora e finalmente a libertasse do compromisso de ser sua namorada... Aparentemente, a teoria estava redondamente enganada.

– Jensen... – Bella disse, impassível. – O que queres?

– Conversar. – O moreno disse. – A sós.

Não vendo qualquer alternativa, Bella levantou-se e seguiu Jensen para fora do Salão Nobre sob o olhar atento dos Salteadores e, na mesa de Slytherin, mais três pares de olhos observavam o casal sair da sala de refeições.

– Serei o único a não gostar de ver aquele Potter com a Bellatrix? – Regulus perguntou, erguendo o seu cálice aos lábios.

– Não, não és o único. – Severus disse, olhando depois para Sirius que, apesar de não se ter pronunciado, olhava para o par com um olhar assassino. – Sirius?

– Pelo bem dela, é bom que o ponha a andar. – O chefe da família Black disse ainda seguindo a prima com o olhar.

O moreno mais nada disse, mas era óbvia a ameaça patente na sua voz e Regulus reconhecia o desprezo que o irmão sentia em relação ao primo mais velho, por isso temia o que ele poderia fazer.

Enquanto os amigos de Bella comentavam a acção de Jensen no Salão Nobre, nos jardins, Jensen caminhava com a morena ao seu lado, nenhum falava, ninguém parecia querer pronunciar uma palavra! Teriam continuado o seu caminho não tivesse a rapariga parado abruptamente antes de se aproximarem demasiado do lago.

– Acho que isto já é longe o suficiente. – Bellatrix disse. – O que é que queres?!

– Falar contigo, amor.

– Podias tê-lo feito lá dentro junto dos outros!

Jensen suspirou e aproximou-se da rapariga, que o olhou ainda mais desconfiada. – Meu amor, há já tanto tempo que não conversamos como deve ser... só nós dois...

A sugestão na voz de Jensen dizia tudo e ela muito sinceramente não estava interessada, por isso quando ele se voltou a aproximar, ela recuou, abanando a cabeça em jeito de rejeição.

– Ainda não te perdoei pelo que disseste ao Seth! Aquilo que insinuaste...

– Não disse nenhuma mentira.

– É a _minha_ família! – Os olhos dela ficaram vermelhos de raiva.

– Não é como se tu te importasses com eles, tu odeia-los, Bellatrix. – A voz de Jensen demonstrava puro desprezo.

– _É a minha família! _– Ela repetiu enfatizando cada palavra.

O tom de voz dela colocava um ponto final na conversa e o seu olhar desafiava-o a responder-lhe o contrário... Noutra altura qualquer, Jensen teria contestado, teria até tentado dissuadi-la do seu mau humor pelas suas palavras verdadeiras, mas não naquele momento, não quando a probabilidade de a perder era superior à de ser perdoado. E foi com um suspiro que consentiu em admitir que ninguém iria vencer aquela guerra.

– Eu não quero discutir contigo. – Admitiu, a sua voz transbordava com um cansaço irritado que Bella percebeu. – Quero convidar-te para vires comigo amanhã a Hogsmeade. Não quero mais discutir contigo, minha querida!

E as palavras dele surpreenderam-na. Se havia algo que aprendera sobre o irmão de James era que ele não aceitava um não como resposta, não sabia se isso se devia ao mimo recebido por parte de ambos os pais que tinham concebido os gémeos numa altura já tardia da sua vida, ou se isso seria um resultado dos seus próprios genes vindos da família Black, não que a família Potter não tivesse as suas qualidades de teimosia mas combinadas com as da sua própria família... podiam ser uma combinação perigosa. E Jensen... por vezes, ela preferia acreditar que ele não era de modo algum relacionado com aquele a que ela mais queria fugir.

– Não sei o que dizer. – Se havia algo que era ainda mais raro do que outra coisa qualquer, era Bellatrix ficar sem palavras.

– Diz apenas que sim. – Jensen disse, os seus olhos castanhos esverdeados tão intensos que pareciam arder. – Um almoço, um passeio a sós pela aldeia... Só nós dois, como antigamente. Sem... _Salteadores_... Sem ninguém. Só nós.

Ela devia ficar extremamente chateada pelo modo como ele se referira aos seus amigos, mas não sabia sequer o que dizer para lhe responder ou como havia de processar os seus próprios pensamentos. Jensen não costumava implorar, não se rebaixava... mas o que ele estava a fazer era exactamente isso!

– Uma última hipótese, Bellatrix. – Ele disse. – Por favor... Samantha.

E foi no momento em que ele a chamou pelo seu segundo nome que ela tomou uma decisão...

– Está bem. Eu aceito.

Ele pegou-lhe na mão e beijou-a delicadamente.

– Eu prometo que não te vais arrepender.

_Espero bem que não_, Bella pensou vendo-o voltar a beijar-lhe a mão delicadamente.

Sábado amanhecera com um murmurinho no dormitório feminino de Gryffindor, despertando Bellatrix do seu sono.

– Mas que raio... Lilian?!

– Oh... Desculpa, Bella. Não te queria acordar. – A ruiva disse largando as suas roupas.

– O que estás a fazer afinal? – Bella olhou para o relógio na sua cabeceira ficando espantada por serem apenas seis da manhã. – Lily?! São seis horas! Ainda falta imenso tempo para o pequeno-almoço!

Evans sentou-se na cama, os seus cabelos presos numa trança e a sua franja a cair sobre os seus olhos cansados, era óbvio que a rapariga tivera dificuldades em obter algum descanso durante a noite, o motivo?! Para a morena era ainda um mistério.

– Não consegui dormir. – Admitiu Lilian retirando as mechas ruivas da vista. – Acho que estou um pouquinho ansiosa pelo encontro com os pais do Alan...

– Um pouquinho, ahn?! – Bellatrix ergueu uma sobrancelha ao observar o malão, por norma pristinamente arrumado, completamente desarrumado.

A morena levantou-se para observar o que a ruiva estivera a fazer... Não era comum da sua amiga levantar-se a tal hora num _Sábado, _ainda para mais quando não tinham trabalhos de casa para entregar.

– Mas o que raio andaste aqui a fazer? – Perguntou pegando numa das camisolas que se encontravam no chão.

– Não sei o que hei-de vestir. – Admitiu a ruiva. – Não os conheço, não sei o que esperam de mim, não quero que...

– Lily, Lily, Lily! Pára! Eles são muito mais simples do que pensas! Claro que a Isis gosta do seu requinte... É uma Black no fim das contas... Mas ela é boa pessoa e o Seth, bem tu já o viste e já o conheceste por isso não há nada a temer.

– E se eles não gostarem de mim?!

A insegurança na voz da ruiva fez com que a morena olhasse para ela. Conhecia a sua amiga e sabia, ao contrário de James, sobre o seu passado. Todos viam Lilian Evans como sendo a aluna perfeita, alguém que não tinha nem problemas nem sofria mágoas por nada, mas Bellatrix via muito mais que a aparência, já a vira chorar, já a consolara, mas, no fundo, nunca nada a prepara para uma situação destas.

– Oh, Lily... – A morena sussurrou abraçando a outra rapariga. – Eles vão amar-te! Lembra-te do que o Seth disse, que eles praticamente te adoptaram desde o momento em que defendeste o Alan...

– Eu sei, mas...

– Não há mas. Eles não são como aquelas criaturas com quem tens vivido, nem são como os ranhosos de Slytherin. Eles são amoroso e tu vais adorá-los tanto como eles já te adoram a ti! E não tens que te preocupar com nada disso! Se nada do que eu te estou a dizer acontecer, depois dizes-me e eu prometo-te que eles arrepender-se-ão de não te ter feito sentir bem-vinda!

Os olhos esmeralda de Lily brilhavam com lágrimas e ela abraçou-se à sua melhor amiga.

– Eu não te mereço...

– Não sejas tola!

Tinham passado duas horas quando as duas raparigas desceram do seu dormitório para a Sala Comum, encontrando James e Remus no seu caminho para baixo... O moreno de óculos parecia particularmente animado com o começo daquele sábado, já o seu amigo parecia ligeiramente adoentado, o que fez com que tanto Lily como Bella olhassem para ele preocupadas.

– Estás bem, Rem?! – Lily perguntou enquanto James e a morena trocavam olhares cúmplices.

– Ele só está a precisar de fazer uma visitinha à Doces dos Duques... – James respondeu e Remus sorriu ligeiramente.

– O meu suplemento de chocolate acabou ontem... Estou de ressaca, por assim dizer. – Lupin disse.

Todos teriam achado normal que Lily olhasse para os Salteadores com desconfiança, mas hoje era diferente, hoje ela não dirigiu um olhar interrogatório nem a Bella nem a James, apenas sorriu a Remus e depositou-lhe um leve beijo na bochecha, fazendo com que James olhasse para a ruiva boquiaberto.

– Acho que também não me sinto muito bem! – James replicou fazendo o seu melhor ar de doente. – Acho que o Remus me pegou a ressaca... Preciso de um beijo para me sentir melhor...

Bella riu-se em conjunto com Remus enquanto Lily olhou para o moreno com um ar semi-divertido e com as mãos pousadas na cintura, James não sabia se havia de se sentir temeroso perante a atitude de Lilian ou se devia sentir-se confiante de que não iria sofrer uma rejeição. O certo, e o que já todos esperavam, era que Lily iria fuzilar James com o olhar e sairia da Sala Comum com o seu longo cabelo ruivo a baloiçar atrás de si, _isso_ era o que todos esperavam... _Isso _foi o que a ruiva não fez. Para grande espanto dos Salteadores, Lily esticou-se e depositou um beijo casto na bochecha do _Seeker_ de Gryffindor, depois com um leve sorriso, saiu da torre dos leões como se não fosse nada consigo, deixando os seus três amigos paralisados no meio da sala. Não foi muito tempo depois que Remus e Bellatrix saíram do seu torpor e ambos olharam para James que ainda olhava com um ar espantado para o sítio onde Lilian antes estivera. O modo como o rapaz estava era único, digno de uma fotografia, afinal de contas não era todos os dias que se via James Potter ficar sem palavras e apenas esse conceito era o suficiente para que os dois amigos se desatassem a rir como se tivessem ouvido a melhor piada de todos os tempos.

– Ela beijou-me... – James disse tocando levemente o rosto com a mão. – Ela beijou-me!

O ar incrédulo e as palavras do Salteador foram o suficiente para que Bellatrix e Remus parassem de rir.

– Agora não estragues tudo. – Disse Bella com um tom jocoso, mas no fundo sério.

Mais tarde, todos os alunos autorizados saiam da escola, dirigindo-se para Hogsmeade enchendo o ar de conversas animadas e gargalhadas livres. Com o ânimo sentido pelos jovens feiticeiros e bruxas era fácil esquecer o vento frio e as nuvens cinzentas que ameaçavam trazer o primeiro nevão da estação, contudo todos eles pareciam aconchegar melhor os seus cascóis coloridos à volta dos seus pescoços.

O pequeno vilarejo situado perto de Hogwarts vibrava com a alegria dos adolescentes que chegavam para a sua primeira visita mensal, todos corriam para os seus lugares favoritos, sendo os da maioria das crianças a loja de guloseimas Doces dos Duques e a Loja de Brincadeiras do Zonko. As ruas cheias depressa começaram a esvaziar quando a neve começou a cair fazendo com que os jovens fugissem para encontrar abrigo nas diferentes lojas.

– Lily! Bella! – Alan gritou por cima da multidão avistando as duas raparigas que chegavam com os restantes Salteadores.

– Santo Merlin… – Lily sussurrou olhando assustada para o rapaz que lhe acenava da porta do aconchegante _pub_ Três Vassouras.

– Calma, Lils. – Bella disse sorrindo confiante. – Vai correr tudo bem.

– Por favor, vem comigo! – A ruiva implorou à morena, os seus olhos verdes brilhando expectantes.

Bellatrix torceu os lábios, detestava dizer não a Lily, a sua melhor amiga, mas tinha um encontro marcado com Jensen e achava importante aquele encontro em particular. O seu olhar rapidamente se dirigiu para Remus, pedindo ajuda silenciosamente.

– Lily, eu e o James estaremos no bar. – Lupin disse tranquilizando a ruiva. – Se não te sentires à vontade com eles podes sempre chamar-nos que tiramos-te de lá num instante.

A jovem olhou para o rapaz com um brilho esperançoso no olhar. – Juras?

A resposta que ela esperava veio de James para sua grande surpresa. – Palavra de Salteador. – O moreno jurou com um ar solene.

Lilian sorriu-lhe fazendo com que a sombra de um sorriso surgisse no rosto do jovem Potter que ao ouvir novamente a voz de Alan sobre o ruido da multidão pegou na mão da jovem e puxou-a na direcção do bar.

– Diverte-te, Bells! – James disse dirigindo-se a Bellatrix com um tom irónico. – O que o Moony disse à Tiger serve para ti também, Bastet!

Bellatrix sorriu para o primo. – Sim, Prongs! Vão, a Isis detesta atrasos!

Os dois rapazes afastaram-se com a ruiva deixando Bella sozinha no meio da multidão. Para Lily, que avançava com o coração aos saltos junto de James e Remus, não podia haver pior sensação no mundo do que aquela que sentia a figura animada de Alan aproximar-se a cada segundo, poderia até comparar a terrível sensação que sentia no estômago àquela que tinha quando lhe apresentavam uma vassoura ou mesmo quando o Expresso de Hogwarts entrava no túnel que terminava na plataforma 9 ¾, mas não havia motivo para isso, Alan nunca permitiria que lhe acontecesse algo de mal, mesmo na presença dos seus pais e Seth fora tão cuidadoso com ela aquando do incidente com o Sem-Forma… Só então se apercebeu de que aquela terrível sensação se devia ao medo de ser rejeitada por Isis, se havia algo que ninguém – ou quase ninguém – sabia acerca da vida familiar de Lilian era o facto de que a sua própria mãe a odiava e frequentemente lhe lançava olhares repletos de ódio ou lhe dizia palavras cruéis chamando-lhe nomes que cortavam dentro de si feridas profundas.

– Lily. – Alan disse quando finalmente a ruiva o alcançou. – Estás pronta?

Sem encontrar a sua voz, a jovem Gryffindor apenas assentiu com a cabeça, deixando um pequeno sorriso pouco confiante gracejar os seus lábios rosados. Era evidente para James o medo que emanava da sua mais recente amiga, o qual parecia passar despercebido ao jovem MacEvans e o jovem Potter questionava que outro mistério seria aquele que fazia a brava e corajosa Lilian Evans temer um encontro com Isis. O moreno sabia que a prima mais velha de Bellatrix era uma figura impecável, não eram raras as vezes em que um simples olhar da ruiva fazia homens adultos acobardarem-se e encolherem-se nos seus cantos, um dom que pertencia a todas as mulheres da linhagem Black mas não podia ignorar que os olhos da filha de Alphard conseguiam ser penetrantes e intimidantes com a sua profundidade azul.

– Não tenhas medo. – James sussurrou ao ouvido da ruiva enquanto entravam no _pub_. – E faças o que fizeres ou diga a Isis o que disser, olha-a sempre nos olhos. Mostra-lhe que és sua igual e não inferior. Um _sangue-puro_ nunca desvia o seu olhar de um seu igual.

A ruiva engoliu em seco, nunca ninguém se tinha referido a ela como uma feiticeira de sangue-puro, no entanto, além da surpresa que sentia, sentia-se também grata pelas palavras do jovem futuro Lord Potter.

O bar estava apinhado de pessoas, em todos os cantos se viam estudantes com os seus cachecóis coloridos indicando as respetivas casas de cada um. Era um dia atarefado para Miss Rosmerta que ajudava o seu pai atrás do balcão. O cheiro de bebidas quentes e porções de comida acabadas de fazer enchia o ar e ajudava os nervos de Lily a desaparecerem com o confortável sentimento de familiaridade que aquele ambiente lhe passava.

– Por aqui, Lily. – Disse Alan puxando a ruiva para um canto da sala onde uma belíssima mulher de cabelos ruivos se encontrava.

Lilian reconheceu a ruiva como sendo Isis Black MacEvans, prima de Bellatrix e James. Recordava-se da vez em que Bella tomara o aspecto da mulher à sua frente num esforço para assustar o jovem MacEvans em pleno Salão Nobre, os olhos azuis profundos e intensos como gelo a contrastarem com o rubro flamejante dos seus cabelos eram impossíveis de esquecer, disso estava certa. À distância a que se encontrava da esposa de Seth era difícil distinguir-lhe a cor clara dos olhos, mas a sua tez de porcelana onde um suave rubor salientava as rosetas do seu rosto e a mechas vermelhas do seu cabelo faziam-na sobressair na multidão, não só isso mas também o imenso sorriso que surgiu nos seus lábios perfeitos e rosados quando avistou o filho. Na mente da jovem ruiva, não podia haver criatura mais bela do que aquela que graciosamente se levantava para abraçar Alan e lhe sorria como se já a conhecesse há anos.

– Tu, obviamente, és a Lilian. – A doce voz de Isis conseguiu romper o casulo de pensamentos no qual Lily ficara presa e trazendo-a de volta à realidade, deixando-a sem saber o que dizer. – É um imenso prazer conhecer-te finalmente.

Do outro lado do bar, longe o suficiente do trio para lhes dar privacidade mas perto o bastante para garantir que estariam ao alcance de Lilian, James e Remus observavam a interacção entre as duas ruivas.

– Vão desejar alguma coisa?

James sorriu de modo adorável, o seu típico sorriso quando tentava fazer com que alguém lhe fizesse o que ele desejava. Rosmerta era pouco mais velha que ele e tendo saído recentemente de Hogwarts, conhecia bem as manhas de James Potter e o sorriso do jovem Lord não a afectava nem um pouco.

– Querida Rosmerta! Como vai isso? – James disse com um ar galanteador.

Revirando os olhos, a jovem mulher virou-se para Remus sorriu com simpatia. – Uma cerveja de manteiga e um chocolate quente, se faz favor.

A mulher loira sorriu e piscando o olho ao jovem lobisomem assentiu. – É para já.

Não demorou muito até que o pedido de Remus chegasse e este passou rapidamente a caneta de cerveja ao moreno. Ambos sorveram um longo gole das suas canecas antes de olharem de novo para a mesa onde a jovem amiga ruiva de ambos se sentava com a família MacEvans.

– Se não soubesse que a Lily não é uma sangue-puro… - James disse levando novamente a caneca aos lábios. – Diria que ela e a Isis são mãe e filha.

– São muito parecidas de facto. – Concordou Remus, olhando para a sua caneca de chocolate quente com um ar satisfeito.

_Sim_, James pensou mantendo os seus olhos postos na ruiva de olhos cor de esmeralda, _pois são._

– Conta-me mais coisas sobre ti. – Isis pediu num tom educado. – Apesar de o Alan nos ter falado imensamente sobre a tua pessoa, sinto que ainda não te conheço bem o suficiente.

Lily estava confusa, à sua frente estava a mulher mais linda que alguma vez conheceu e, no entanto, Isis queria saber mais coisas acerca da sua insignificante pessoa. O mero pensamento de se expor perante esta lady da alta sociedade bruxa era o suficiente para se encolher de medo, nunca quisera que alguém soubesse coisas sobre si e a única pessoa que realmente a conhecia era Bellatrix.

– Ahn.. Eu não sei o que lhe dizer. – Admitiu de forma acanhada.

– Ora porque não me dizes qual é a tua disciplina favorita? Qual a área que mais dominas? O que queres fazer quando saires de Hogwarts?

Os olhos verdes de Lilian brilharam naquele preciso momento, não havia nada que a deixasse mais orgulhosa de si mesma que não a sua carreira académica, era uma estudante brilhante e não havia ninguém que disse o contrário. Ia abrir a boca para falar quando foi interrompida.

– Olá, família. – A voz troante de Seth soou fazendo ambas as ruivas virarem-se para olhar para o recém-chegado.

– Meu amor. – Isis disse erguendo a cabeça para beijar o marido.

– Professor. – Lily disse com um ar particularmente aliviado por ver o rosto familiar do professor.

Alan olhou para o pai, os seus olhos bebendo o ar feliz que este exalava. Não se lembrava de alguma vez o ter visto com um brilho tão forte no seu olhar, exceptuando talvez a vez em que contou a ambos os seus pais sobre Lilian e lhes mostrou a foto da sua melhor amiga. Durante toda a sua vida desejara ter alguém mais velho que estivesse consigo, uma irmã, um irmão, um primo, um amigo,… alguém; nunca tivera tal sorte até conhecer a ruiva que encaixou perfeitamente no cargo de irmã mais velha. Ele não poderia ter pedido alguém melhor.

– Aqui nã precisas chamar-me assim, moça. – O moreno mais velho disse com um sorriso que lhe iluminava os olhos. – Podes tratar-me por Seth apenas.

Havia algo no professor que a deixava confortável e aquele aviso do homem fazia-a sorrir, nunca antes tinha Lily sido tratada com tamanho carinho como aquela família a estava a tratar.

– Meu amor, interrompeste a nossa querida Lily. – O tom adorável de Isis completava o olhar brilhante que ela dirigia à jovem ruiva. – Ela ia contar-nos acerca daquilo deseja fazer quando acabar a escola.

O olhar interessado de Seth recaiu sobre a adolescente que ficou da cor dos seus cabelos fazendo um sorriso gentil surgir no rosto do homem. Desde que chegara a Hogwarts e tivera acesso às informações sobre os alunos, a ficha da jovem Lilian Evans tinha lhe interessado imenso, não apenas porque ela era a melhor amiga do seu filho mas porque quisera conhecer a pequena Evans a nível académico.

– Gostaria muito de saber o que pretendes fazer no teu futuro. – Admitiu ele.

– Bem… Eu não dei muito pensamento a isso até ao último ano. – A jovem admitiu. – Mas gostava muito de ser Medi-bruxa em São Mungus.

Os olhos azuis de Isis arregalaram-se surpreendidos. – És boa a poções, calculo.

– Bem…

Seth riu-se, atraindo o olhar surpreendido de ambas. – Boa? Boa a poções? Oh, meu amor, ela é muito melhor que boa. É uma das mais brilhantes alunas que Hogwarts já viu nesta última década.

Isis virou a sua atenção para a jovem moça que se encolheu envergonhada pela súbita atenção e interesse a ela dirigidos.

– Uma das alunas mais brilhantes de Hogwarts?

– Os professores exageram nos elogios que me fazem. – Disse a jovem. – Sou melhor a feitiços do que propriamente a poções.

A conversa alongou-se durante bastante tempo, Lily sentia-se cada vez mais segura de si junto dos pais de Alan e conversava com eles abertamente, discutindo plantas, feitiços, poções e até arriscando opiniões politicas. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, Lilian Evans sentia-se como se tivesse uma família.

* * *

**Demorei para chuchu, mas finalmente postei xD**

**Ok, espero que tenham gostado e eu prometo que no próximo capitulo vamos ter alguma acção... e quem sabe até algum... romance! (não prometo beijos entre os personagens desejados!)**

**Só por curiosidade, o que acham do irmão do James (pelas curtas presenças dele nos capítulos)?**

**Beijinhos com sabor a sapos de chocolate!**


	9. Chapter 9

Nono Capitulo

Enquanto o dia de visitar Hogsmeade se apresentava como um escape para o stress e a rotina das aulas para os outros alunos, para Sirius este apresentava-se como sendo um dia em que poderia aproveitas a distração de toda a gente para resolver os seus assuntos enquanto herdeiro e Lord da família Black. Não eram raras as vezes que o jovem Slytherin fizera algum familiar encontrar-se com ele na vila bruxa ou algum outro aliado juntar-se a ele com a desculpa de apreciar uma bela cerveja de manteiga ou simplesmente discutir opiniões políticas que fossem úteis ao jovem. Desde os treze anos que assim eram os seus dias de visita, mas este seria diferente.

– Regulus. – Sirius chamou o irmão até junto de si fazendo o rapaz mais novo erguer uma sobrancelha. – Preciso que faças algo por mim.

– O quê?

O ar desconfiado do jovem rapaz fê-lo sorrir, era algo incomum o mais velho dos herdeiros de Walburga pedir favores ao seu irmãozinho, não raro mas incomum, uma vez que Sirius fazia todos os possíveis e impossíveis para impedir que o irmão se envolvesse nos assuntos da família.

– Não te preocupes, poderás ir a Hogsmeade à vontade, irmão. Quero apenas que tenhas atenção a tudo. Procura o James caso haja algo invulgar.

As palavras de Sirius confundiram Regulus mas este não iria de modo algum contestar a palavra do seu irmão mais velho. Assentindo com a cabeça, o mais novo dos Black retirou-se sob o olhar atento do irmão, seguindo a enchente de pessoas que seguiam para a vila bruxa. Observando o jovem afastar-se, Sirius suspirou.

– Toma conta dele, se faz favor. – O moreno disse, dirigindo-se a Snape que acabara de se colocar ao lado dele.

– Porque não o fazes tu? – Severus arrependeu-se instantaneamente de ter feito a pergunta desnecessária. – Não deveria ter perguntado.

Sirius riu-se sem humor. – Ainda bem que já sabes a resposta.

E sem dirigir mais nenhuma palavra ao colega, o herdeiro Black afastou-se misturando-se na confusão que saia do castelo. Não demorou muito até se encontrasse fora dos limites da escola e se pudesse afastar da multidão, aparatando para longe assim que se encontrava fora do campo de visão daqueles que o rodeavam.

O espaço que agora o rodeava era tão diferente dos terrenos de Hogsmead que Sirius podia sentir claramente no ar a diferença dos seres que se encontravam nas redondezas. Os céus escurecidos com as intensas nuvens cinzentas prometiam chuva brevemente e o vento frio que soprava despenteando-lhe os cabelos levava várias folhas coloridas pela estação, as cores pareciam deslocadas do ambiente de cores mortas onde o moreno se encontrava. Os olhos azuis-cinza de Sirius ergueram-se para a mansão de paredes cinzentas e negras que se encontrava à sua frente, um portão de ferro forjado com duas cobras talhadas no aço negro barravam a entrada a qualquer um que se apresentasse diante do edifício.

_Hum… Pensariam que ele teria pelo menos o bom senso de ser mais discreto, _Sirius pensou avançando para os portões trabalhados.

O ar tremeu à sua volta quando se encontrava perto do portão e duas figuras envoltas em mantos negros surgiram do outro lado da barreira.

– Sirius Orion Black, herdeiro e Lord da Muy Nobre e Antiga Casa Black. – Disse num tom de voz frio, os olhos saltando entre ambas as figuras encapuzadas, sob o seu manto apertava a sua varinha, pronto a atacar se necessário. – Tenho uma reunião com o vosso mestre!

As palavras de Sirius foram recebidas em silêncio pelos dois Devoradores da Morte, que trocaram breves olhares antes de o mais corpulento fazer um gesto com a sua varinha e abrir o portão. Nenhum lhe disse uma única palavra enquanto o guiavam para o interior da mansão e dentro desta, através dos corredores negros até chegarem a uma enorme porta de mogno negro. O mesmo homem que tinha aberto o portão bateu na porta dando três pancadas secas na madeira; do interior do quarto uma voz sibilante respondeu.

– Quem é?

– Lord Black, _milord_. – Respondeu o homem encapuzado.

– Deixem-nos! – Ordenou a voz que Sirius agora reconhecia como pertencendo a Lord Voldemort.

– Lord Black.

O moreno não esperou mais uma palavra dos dois brutos de negro e entrou na sala, erguendo o queixo e colocando a sua melhor expressão. O seu olhar percorreu a sala, demorando-se nos títulos dos livros que enchiam as paredes daquele quarto que depressa se percebeu tratar-se de um escritório. As estantes e o resto do mobiliário eram de madeira negra, absorvendo a fraca luz que provinha das janelas onde pesadas cortinas de veludo verde-escuro caiam.

Junto da lareira de mármore negro, sentado num dos cadeirões de costas altas, estava Voldemort, a pele pálida contrastava com os cabelos negros e lustrosos, os olhos vermelhos do feiticeiro observavam-no seguindo atentamente cada movimento do jovem rapaz. Quando o Lorde das Trevas se levantou, o herdeiro pode reparar no porte elegante que o homem tinha, não podia negar que a aura de poder que o rodeava não era tentadora e o simples toque da sua presença não era chamativo, pela sua mente passaram as palavras dos tios acerca do feiticeiro negro e a sua força.

– Lord Black. – Lord Voldemort disse fazendo uma pequena vénia com a cabeça. – Ainda bem que se juntou a mim.

– Lord Voldemort. – Fazendo uso da mesma cortesia, Sirius curvou-se ligeiramente nunca afastando o seu olhar do feiticeiro mais velho. – O prazer é meu… Contudo, agradecia que deixássemos tais… cordialidades de parte, não gosto de empatar tempo.

Os lábios de Voldemort abriram-se num sorriso calculista. – Directo… Creio que iremos entender-nos muito bem. Por favor, sente-se, adorava saber como um jovem conseguiu alcançar uma reputação tão… impecável.

Sirius acreditava ouvir um quê de incredulidade na voz do tão aclamado Lord das Trevas, poderia estar enganado mas na descrença dele reparava numa nota de inveja. Não seria para menos, apenas o seu apelido bastava para abrir algumas janelas de oportunidades, se fosse a sua pessoa a fazer um pedido o mundo inteiro se rendia aos pés do jovem sangue-puro.

– Não vou fingir que desconheço a influência que a minha pessoa tem sobre certos assuntos, mas não poderia igualá-la ao… respeito, que a menção do vosso nome inspira. – Poderia ser a primeira vez que se encontrava frente a frente com o Lord mas conhecia bem o seu tipo, ansiavam por elogios e mais poder.

As suas palavras surtiram o efeito desejado e tão depressa como pensava, Sirius conquistou um pouco da confiança do homem e rapidamente Voldemort era apenas mais uma peça no seu tabuleiro de xadrez.

– Com palavras tão sábias, vejo que nos iremos dar imensamente bem e será um prazer ter tão promissor jovem nas minhas linhas de comando. – O sorriso do Lord das Trevas só poderia ser comparado com o ar de um gato que acabara de capturar um canário, estava tão convencido da sua vitória com mais um sangue-puro sob o seu poder que não reparou no sorriso sarcástico de Sirius.

– Agradeço o elogio. – O moreno comentou erguendo as suas mãos para contemplar o anel com o brasão da sua família. – Mas creio que conhece a reputação que ergui para a minha família. – O falso ar animado de Sirius desapareceu quando este olhou diretamente para o Lord. – Nenhum Black nasceu para se submeter às ordens de outrem. E eu sou a personificação desse lema.

Voldemort ficou confuso. – Então porque me procurou?

– Uma aliança. Serei seu aliado na sua demanda… com uma condição.

O Lord das Trevas ergueu uma das suas sobrancelhas, o seu olhar desconfiado avaliando o possível aliado. Era altamente raro alguém conseguir despertar a sua curiosidade fosse como um soldado, um potencial soldado, mas nunca ninguém se oferecera como seu aliado.

– E qual seria essa condição?

– Todos e quaisquer feiticeiros relacionados com a Muy Nobre e Antiga Casa dos Black devem ser deixados em paz, nenhum feiticeiro ou bruxa em cujas veias circule uma pinga que seja do sangue que circula nas minhas veias e que circulou nas veias dos meus antepassados deverá ter que suportar a Marca Negra, ninguém sob a minha proteção será considerado um Devorador da Morte.

– E o que é que eu ganho com isso?

Um sorriso sarcástico surgiu nos lábios de Sirius novamente. – Terá o meu apoio, sou um aliado político extremamente poderoso e tenho o respeito de grandes nomes da nossa sociedade. Sou mais valioso como aliado do que como inimigo.

– Ai sim?

– Sou Lord da minha casa e ainda ando em Hogwarts. Dentro da escola tenho aliados e conheço bem a oposição que encontro dentro daquelas paredes. Fora dela, o meu nome é temido e respeitado, não tanto como o seu, mas nos sítios certos consigo coisas que outra pessoa qualquer não teria acesso tão facilmente.

Um silêncio abateu-se entre os dois feiticeiros, Voldemort pesava as implicações de uma aliança com Lord Black, a sua família não só era constituída pela mais requintada porção de sangue-puro como também era rica e influente em várias áreas do mundo bruxo, como o próprio rapaz tinha dito. Os pros era elevados, mas os contra não eram leves, todas as árvores genealógicas das famílias de sangue-puro no mundo bruxo estavam interligadas em algum ponto, ligações antigas que facilmente poderiam ter sido esquecidas pelo tempo… Mas também o que seriam cinco ou seis feiticeiros a serem descartados? Dos jovens em que conseguia pensar, apenas um parecia ser tão imparcial como Sirius, a árvore dos Black não era dotada de uma grande juventude no momento, a maioria desta eram mulheres e essas não teriam outra utilidade a não ser a procriação.

– E então? – Sirius perguntou. – Vim aqui com uma proposta e desejo sair daqui com uma resposta, milorde.

Os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort ergueram-se para encontrarem os azuis-cinza de Sirius a observá-lo pacificamente. Era arriscado o que iria fazer, mas tinha que concordar com o jovem, ele era demasiado valioso para perdê-lo para a possível influência de Dumbledore.

– Creio que temos então uma aliança. – O feiticeiro mais velho estendeu a sua mão pálida para o jovem apertar.

E a aliança firmou-se quando ambos apertaram as mãos e a sua magia fechou o pacto. Sirius estava satisfeito consigo mesmo e com aquilo que alcançara. Depois de estarem entendidos acerca de tudo o que a nova aliança traria, Voldemort despediu-se do jovem Slytherin que se preparava para abandonar a sala quando…

– Creio que quererá voltar depressa para Hogsmeade, Lord Black. – Voldemort sibilou. – Antes desta nossa reunião, considerei que a comunidade bruxa precisava de um aviso de alerta, que eu ainda não desisti daquilo que quero.

Após ouvir as palavras do homem, Sirius saiu da sala rapidamente, avançando pelos corredores da mansão a caminho da rua com um passo acelerado, desejando poder correr para o exterior mas tendo que se conter. Assim que alcançou os portões da entrada, o moreno puxou do bolso interno do manto um espelho dourado para o qual disse firmemente: – James Potter.

* * *

Olá meus amores!

Long time no see!

Eu sei, eu sei! É vergonhoso só conseguir publicar algo agora -'

Uma pessoa pensaria que o primeiro ano de faculdade era o mais difícil, não é?! Pois, mas não...

Meus amores, o que acharam?! Temos Voldy Voldy aqui! E mais Sirius para vos encantar!

E agora o que irá acontecer?!

Não percam o próximo episódio... Porque nós também não! *insert dragon ball song*!

P.S.: Salvem um Autor, comentem!

Ao que parece somos tipo a Sininho no filme do Peter Pan (I do believe in fairies, I do, I do!) e precisamos de feedback para sobreviver, senão a nossa inspiração (fadinha engraçada e matreira) apaga-se!

Beijinhos com sabor de cerveja de manteiga!


End file.
